


My Enemy, My Love: Sequel To Force Skype Calls

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, F/M, Family Issues, Force Bond (Star Wars), French Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Skywalker Family Drama, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Rey never intended to fall for Kylo Ren, he never intended to fall for a filthy "scavenger." This is a sequel story to Force Skype Calls, so please read that story before starting this one. As always, please vote, comment, and tell me what you think, my lovely constant readers. ☺
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose Tico/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Fancy Meeting You Here

Rey's Pov...

I had been nervous and fidgety ever since my last Force conversation with Ben. Although we spoke nearly every day while she was on Athc-to training with Master Luke, I still had not been in his physical presence since our fight on Star Killer Base. I had been hurt, angry, and I had been full of hatred towards Kylo Ren, but they had been connected even then. There was no denying it now.

Ben's mother, General Organa, was in a meeting with Poe, Rose, Finn, and that purple haired commander whose name escaped her. The meeting was not going well. Yeah, she had to go to Cantobite to see Ben, and he did not plan on staying the night. Leia saw her, and waved me in, grateful to have someone there to talk some sense into her friends.

Leia put her hands on her hips and said, "Please tell me that you don't support these crazy kids idea of a wild bantha chase."

I looked over my shoulder and mouth, 'What is she talking about?' To Finn. He chuckles, and hides it behind his dark hand.

"Well...actually, I was hoping that I might volunteer going to Cantobrite as a party goer, but I don't have any gowns. I..I was told it is a very posh place, the casino." Leia gave her a look of exasperation, but she smiles when she catches some of my thoughts. _Damn, I keep forgetting that she is a Force user too._

 _"_ Very well, it looks like I'm going to be overruled in this. Rose, go with Rey, Cantobite is your home planet, after all. Finn, you will remain here to give us further intel on this hyperspace tracking device, Poe, you will fly these ladies to Cantobite, and escort them at the party as a partygoer. Do you have a tuxedo?" Leia said quickly, and he sheepishly said, "Yes, General."

"Rose, do you have a gown?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, lots of them, but I don't think any would fit Rey." She glanced at me apologetically. "No offense, Rey."

"None taken. I'll find something, don't worry."

Rose giggled and whispered, "Ooh, besides the mission, this is gonna be so much fun, you'll see!"

Leia shook her head, and said, "Well, come with me, Rey, and I'll get you dolled up for this snooty place. Also, you can tell me what's on your mind privately."

Leia led me to her quarters, which were surprising simple and earthy in design. Framed holo pictures of Han Solo, her as a younger woman, her parents, even ones of Ben as a boy adorned the walls. I was drawn to a wedding picture of Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padme Amidala. She wore a beautiful lace and beaded veil over a simple white gown, he wore black Jedi robes and looked very handsome.

"I never knew my parents in life, just flashes of my mother," Leia said sadly behind me, making me jump. "They were married on Naboo in secret, because it is against the Jedi code to have 'attachments.' "

I studied Anakin's features closely. I saw Luke, Leia, and Ben in his jaw, the way his hair fell slightly over his eyes. Ben had more Han in him though with his bearing, and his facial features, the way he smiled, but he had Leia's dark chocolate eyes that missed little.

"He was very handsome," I said lamely.

Leia nodded, and said, "Yes, he was. And you think my son is as well, dear." Rey blushed, but nodded, not bothering to deny it. "Yes, I thought so. Come, let's get you ready since you want to go so badly."

I had already showered, since I had just come back from training, but I had nothing to wear to this party Ben would be at. In fact, I knew nothing of fashion whatsoever, so it would be interesting to see what Leia would let me borrow for tonight. Leia threw open her closet and rummaged around for a long time before pulling out a dark blue beaded gown that was backless.

"Yes, I think this will do nicely for the occasion," Leia said, holding it out for me to look at.

  
I looked at the dress in awe. It was so beautiful, and exposed my whole back! I had never seen Leia wear anything remotely revealing, so why would she have this in her wardrobe?

"It's beautiful! But very...revealing," I said shyly.

Leia laughed, nodding. "I was less modest in my younger years, especially when it came to attending fancy parties where a lot of credits would be thrown around like candy." She shrugged her shoulders, "Plus, it would look very nice on you, dear. You have more of the figure for it than I ever did. Come, let's see you try it on."

I went in the bathroom, used the toilet, and undressed. I found the side zipper easily enough, but the hook and eyes for the beaded straps were a pain.

Finally, I managed to get the dress on, and Isaid, "Leia, I need help with the straps."

Leia came in and hooked the straps in place and she whistled appreciatively. "Rey, you look lovely. Just lovely. But let's see to your hair and makeup, shall we?"

Leia artfully did my makeup, and hair, and even gave me some matching sparkly heels to match the gown. The last thing Leia gave me was a set of diamond earrings and necklace, and lastly, a diamond ring that she always wore on her ring finger.

"Oh, Gen--Leia, I," I said, humbled. "I can't accept this ring, you've already given me so much! You keep it."

I tried to hand it back to her, but Leia shook her head, firmly, and said, "Rey, I _want_ you to have it. Please. Keep it all. But especially the ring, dear. I may not have your abilities, Rey. But, a mother knows, and I see so much in your mind now. My son may be conflicted on so many levels, but he _loves_ you, Rey. And you love him, don't you?"

I broke down then in tears, and Leia hugged me. "I..I do. So much. The night Luke caught us speaking through the Force, Ben...he..."

Leia smiled warmly and said, "Yes, I thought so. Oh, Rey, welcome to the family, dear. I never thought he would propose, or fall in love. It's nice to have happened to him, he needs a strong woman like you to love him and keep him in balance."

I laughed and asked, "And..you're not angry with me? He is on the opposing side of this war."

"You two will work it out. I have faith in you both," Leia kissed my cheek. "Now, let's fix your eyeliner, tears and eye makeup do not mix, and if you have to cry, dab at your eyes delicately."

When I was all ready to go, I strapped on my lightsaber to a garter, and when I walked out to the launch bay, Resistance officers stared dumbfounded at me. Poe looked very dashing in a black tuxedo, and Rose looked very pretty in a long purple gown. When Rose saw me she squeeled with delight, and hugged her.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, Rey! You look soo freaking beautiful!! Like a Princess!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little girl.

I laughed, and said, "You look great too, Rose. You don't think it's too much, though?"

"For Cantobite? Heck, no! You'll blow everyone away with that smoking hot dress."

Poe walked up, and blushed as he looked me over. "Wow, Rey. Just...wow. I think you'll fit in just fine. But we should be on our toes while we're there, there will be First Order officers there, and it's rumored Kylo Ren will make an appearance."

Rose scoffed. "As if the man can dance! That scary mask will put off any girl dancing with him, Mark my words."

I slipped on Leia's wedding ring, and already felt the weight of her family's legacy on my shoulders. She boarded a stolen First Order cruiser and as they got closer and closer to Cantobite, Rey's anticipation increased.

We came out of hyperspace, and I could almost touch Ben, I was so close to him. I realized that I could initiate the Force bond at will with him on the planet's surface below. Apparently, distance was a factor in Force communication, something Master Luke never bothered to inform her on. But I was learning, no doubt about that.

We landed on a launching pad very close to Kylo Ren's sleek black ship. "Shit, I was right," Poe said, looking at Kylo's ship. "Did you bring your lightsaber, Rey?"

"Yes, it's strapped to my garter belt," I said. "But I doubt he's going to attack us at a public party."

"Knowing Kylo Ren, he probably will. Still, we should be cautious. Do you have the invitations, Rose?" Poe asked.

Rose winked. "Right here...honey. Now, you're a rich play boy who is dating both of us, so you gotta act like we're all dating, k?"

Poe laughed and slung his arms around both of our waists as we got closer to the casino. The receptionist at the front desk checked our reservation and let us into the casino area. Leia had arranged for us to have shared suites with adjoining rooms for privacy, and came up with the rich playboy backstory for Poe to explain how he could be escorting two young women to a posh party.

Thankfully, everyone was required to wear elegant lace masks to join the private First Order party that had many people dancing and drinking already. We were not checked for weapons, another plus, in my opinion, and waved on through.

I could feel Ben's presence in the room, but not see him in the sea of masked faces as First Order officers waltzed with one another. Poe excused himself to go get them punch at the banquet table, and Rose accepted a dance proposal from some dark haired gentleman. I was left alone to wander the room and take in the sight of this elegant room of columns, gorgeous crown mouldings on the walls, and heavenly murals on the ceiling.

Then I felt a soft tap on her left shoulder, and Ben's velvet baritone ask softly, "May I have this dance?"


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here Pt. 2

Kylo's Pov...

She is here! His whole body tingled with the anticipation of seeing Rey again, really seeing her again. The last time they were in each other's presence...well, they nearly killed each other, and she scarred his face with his grandfather's blue lightsaber. He had been intrigued by her then, and he honestly did not want to kill her, but he could not say that he loved her. Such a contrast to now!

He had been bored with this party long before it got underway, but he stayed because of _her._ Rey was the only reason he decided to go on this little field trip to begin with. Hux was busy dancing with Phasma and getting sloshed in the process, so he felt it only fair that he wander the ballroom and take in the sights.

Then he saw her. People immediately noticed the brunette beauty walk into the room wearing a gorgeous midnight blue beaded gown, her hair in a lovely up do that exposed the back of her gown, which was completely backless. Hux even took notice, and mouthed, 'wow,' as he passed him by as he twirled his new dance partner.

Some men tried to approach Rey, but he glared at them, and they scuttled off. He came up behind Rey and tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Rey turned to face him, and their eyes met. Gods, she was beautiful. No doubt his mother had made her over, but when the hell would his mother ever wear a backless gown? It looked great on Rey, though, she looked like a Princess.

"Yes, of course," She said. "But I...I really don't know the steps."

"Just follow my lead," He said, and led her to the dance floor where the next waltz was about to begin. The music began, and Rey's heart began to beat fast when he drew her close. He led her through the steps, and after almost tripping on her heels initially, Rey followed his lead, and they became lost in each other's eyes.

When the waltz was over, they ate dinner, and Rey's friend Rose came over. "Oh, Reyna, this really cute guy who works in maintenance asked me out! Do you think I should accept his holo com number?"

Rey chuckled. "What about you and...Walter? I know he's seeing us both, but shouldn't you, like, ask him first?"

Rose giggled and said, "Yeah, you're right! I'll ask him later. By the way, who's your friend? He's _really_ cute."

Rey and Ben shared a look and laughed. "Umm...Ben, this is Rose, Rose, Ben."

"Charmed, I'm sure," He said, kissing Rose's hand. Rose giggled and blushed. "Me and Reyna are old friends."

"Oh! Well, I'll let you two catch up," Rose said, winking. "I can tell you guys are _very_ close."

Rose left them alone, and he said, "She seems..energetic. She seems to admire you a lot. But dating the same guy? Isn't that a little far fetched?"

"Hey! Poe's a decent enough looking guy to pull it off!" Rey scolded lightly, and then lowered her voice, "Besides, I only came here to see you. Let them complete their mission of trying to find a code breaker for the hyperspace tracker."

He leaned forward across the table and said, "Want to get out of here? We can finish what was so rudely interrupted before."

Rey's eyes widened in understanding. Good. There was no way in hell he was waiting until this war was done for her. "Oh, _Ben_. But I thought we agreed to wait."

He kissed her right hand, and said softly, "Do you really need more time, darling? I don't need any more time to wait to make you mine. Please, Rey. Let's do this while we're here."

"Well, when you put it that way, then let's go make this official." He helped her up, and Hux and Phasma were staring at them with shock as they left the ballroom hand in hand. After asking where a priest could be found at this hour, they went through a brief ceremony neither of them barely remembered.

They signed the marriage license, and Ben felt almost overwhelmed with love for this brunette beauty beside him.

"I will love you my whole life, you and no other, always," He vowed after reciting the usual vows to love, honor, and cherish your spouse, blah, blah, blah.

"And I vow to love only you my whole life, you and no other, always," Rey said, dabbing at her eyes. The priest then gave his blessing and they all signed the license.

"Congratulations, you two," The thin elderly priest said kindly. "May God shine His many blessings upon you always."

"Amen to that," He said.

"Thank you, Father," Rey said. They were given a copy of the license, and he stored it away in his suit coat.

They walked the elegant grounds of the casino, and stopped to briefly look over the ocean. He kissed his wife's temple, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, Mr. Solo, you did not. I think some handsome rake said that to her earlier, but not her husband." He laughed, and turned her to face him.

He tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "I'll have to kill the fool for propositioning my wife so. You look like a beautiful Princess, Mrs. Solo. My Princess."

Rey smiled warmly. "My handsome dark Prince. I love you."

"I love you, too." He brushed his lips across hers, and she kissed him eagerly, passionately. They broke the kiss for air, and he asked shakily, "Do you have a room for the night?"

Rey nodded her head. "But I don't want to use it, Poe and Rose will find it weird that I'm suddenly bringing a guy to my room, when I'm not with anyone back on the base. Did you get a room?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on staying the night, but my plans suddenly changed," He said. "I'm sure we can get a decent room, seeing as how we just got married."

Rey laughed, and shook her head. "Never would I have thought in a million years that my husband would end up being Kylo Ren. The Force works in mysterious ways."

"Yes, it does."

They paid for a honeymoon suite and just before they reached the door, he picked her up bridal style, and opened the door with the Force. He locked the door behind them and put Rey down.

The room was spacious and beautiful, but a little too frilly and pretentious for his taste, personally.

Rey was looking around and the first thing she said was, "I love the view of the beach, but this is too...stuffy for my taste. I like your quarters on the supremacy better."

He laughed. "True. Too bad we're not there, there is a code on the door I change everyday so no one but me can get in or out."

Rey went to the fireplace and rubbed her arms, staring into the flames. "Soo, what do we do now? I've never done this kind of thing before, get a room with a guy."

He came up behind her, and unzipped her dress. "This," He whispered in her ear. He peppered her neck with kisses, and when he kissed a certain spot between her collarbone and shoulder, Rey gasped.

"Ben..that feels good. Don't stop." Rey purred.

He nipped her sweetspot, and slipped her dress straps down her shoulders. The dress spilled to the floor, and he explored her body, ducking a hand to stroke between her legs. He thumbed her clit through her panties as he teased her breasts with his other hand. He pushed aside the cloth and dipped a finger inside her folds, thrusting inside rhythmically.

"Ben! Oh gods! That's...oh, oh my.." He added a finger and expertly stroked her wet tightness until she came with a sexy shudder. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away Rey's juices.

She turned to face him, and said, "That was amazing, but...was that all?"

"No, that was just a taste of what I want to do tonight."

He undressed, and Rey looked him over. She took off her shoes and she walked boldly to the bed. She lay down, and he crawled up to her like a cat, kissing and licking up her body, until he got to her thighs. "Are you ready, love? It will hurt at first, but it will pass, I promise."

"I trust you," Rey said. He fitted himself to her entrance, and slowly entered her.

Rey cried at the shock of sharp pain. He stopped and asked, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Don't stop." He kissed her deeply, wrapping her legs around him as he thrust deeply and then nearly pulling out. Rey clutched his ass tightly as he thrust rhythmically picking up the pace, until he was slamming into her hard over and over again into her. Rey matched him thrust for thrust as their movements became sloppier as they came close to their releases. He finally stiffened and thrust hard into Rey a final time, cumming hard, filling her with his seed.

Rey came when he did, and he kissed her softly as he came down off of the high of the most mindblowing orgasm of his life. After a time, he pulled out of her, and laid beside her, staring up at the ceiling. Rey was staring up at the ceiling as well, her breathing heavy. 

  
"I never thought it would feel good, what we did," Rey said quietly. "I was always told it always hurt for the girl every time. But it only hurt at first."

Ben laughed, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, it only hurts for you if you have a shitty partner, or the girl who told you that was raped. I would like to think I'm good, none of my exes ever complained so I must have done something right."

Rey rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "I'm glad one of us knows what they're doing, and that you're here to teach me. You did say I needed a teacher."

"Well, I _was_ talking about the Force, but I guess it applies to sex too, I suppose. Let's get cleaned up, I don't fancy going to sleep smelling like pussy." Rey playfully smacked him and laughed. The  
bathroom was spacious, elegant, and very white. But there were candles everywhere and Rey set to lighting them until they put out a warm glow. He shut off the lights and the room was lit by the soft light of the candles...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

The tub easily fit us as we bathed, and just enjoyed the warmth of the now bubbly water, because I put in bubble bath into the huge tub. I just relished the feel of Ben's strong arms around my waist. The feel of resting against his chest was just heavenly. It was a shame that we couldn't just have a week to enjoy our honeymoon. No, there was a damn war still going on in the galaxy, a war that made our separate organizations enemies of each other.

"You're over thinking again, Rey," Ben whispered in her my softly. "We _will_ defeat Snoke and we can have many more nights like this."

"You sound so certain. We can't even jump into hyperspace without your ships following us, and--"

Ben kissed me. "We will get through this. You just have to come to me, and we can enact our plan. But remember, I have to pretend that you're my enemy. And vice versa. Can you be a good little actress?"

"Yes, but about the codes--"

"Only Hux really knows them. I would give them to you if I knew them, but we will see each other again, I promise."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess I can live with that. Until then, though, maybe we could go for round two?" Rey asked.

Ben laughed, his eyes twinkling. "God gods, woman! One taste of sex and you're a nympho now. Are you sure you're not too sore?"

I giggled. "A little. But seeing as we have so little time, I can handle it."

I raised my eyebrows as Ben sat on the edge of the tub, and said, "Okay, get me hard. I got you ready earlier, now it's your turn to take control."

I knelt down and began stroking him up and down, and Ben moaned at my touch. "Mmh, that's nice. Now, use your mouth."

I blushed, and began licking up and down his shaft. Finally, I took him in my mouth deep, and began working it up and down, gently squeezing his balls as I sucked.

Ben gasped and moaned, "Rey..oh fuck..oh _gods_...Fuck!" He grabbed my head suddenly, and began fucking my face as I gagged slightly at how much his cock was growing.

"Ride me. Now," Ben commanded in a very sexy Kylo Ren-like voice. I straddled him, and I gasped at the delicious soreness between my legs as I bucked my hips, riding him up and down fast. After a while, I came, nearly passing out from the pleasure. Ben took over then and took me from behind roughly, spilling his hot seed deep inside of me soon after. He kissed my back, and pulled out of me, breathing raggedly.

"Damn, love, do you have like no gag reflex whatsoever?" Ben asked in wonder. "You're amazing. I'm so glad you're all mine."

I kissed him, smiling. "Me too. At first, that seemed gross, but I liked it. Does it really feel that good, my lips on your cock like that?"

"One of these times we can use the Force so we can share our pleasure more intensely. I've never done that before, but since our bond is so strong it could work." We snuggled in the bath, and got out. I got ready to go back to her hotel room, and I made sure to put the mask on so no First Order people would arrest me.

Ben changed back into his suit, and walked her back to her suite. They exchanged holo frequency numbers, and were kissing passionately as Poe burst out of the room and yelled, "Where the _hell_ have you been, Rey?!"

Ben kissed my hand and said, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too." Poe was glaring at me as Ben left to go back to the honeymoon suite. He was tapping his foot like a worried parent, and if I wasn't so tired and sore I would have laughed.

"Saying good night to my boyfriend, what does it look like, Poe?" I said irritably. "He probably thinks you're an asshole for barging in on us like that."

I breezed into the hotel suite, and took off my heavy garter belt, as the lightsaber weighed a ton with it so tight on my thigh. Rose popped in, giggling, and sporting a hickey on the side of my neck.

"Oh, great! Everyone gets laid but the hot shot pilot?!" Poe grumbled. "What is this world coming to?" Me and Rose looked at each other and started laughing.

Poe glared at us, but then he noticed my ring and all of the happy tension in the room dissipated when he grabbed my hand and shouted, "Just how the _fuck_ do you have General Organa's wedding ring on your damn ring finger?! Who was that guy I saw you kiss in the hallway?!"

I yanked my hand out of Poe's and Rose's eyes widened with understanding. "He was my _husband_!" I shouted.

"Impossible!" Poe all but screeched, "If he was your husband, the entire base would have been at your wedding. Why do you have General Organa's ring?!"

I stepped inches from him, and was poised to attack, but Rose was crying, pleading for them to stop arguing. "Because, Leia Organa Solo is...she's my mother in law, Poe. Ben is her _son_."

Poe raked a hand through his curly brown hair and punched the coffee table, pacing. "So...you're telling me, tonight you just up and decided to marry one of the First Order's most high profile Commanders on a whim?! Are you drunk or just stupid, Rey?!"

"Hey! You have _no_ call to shout at Rey like that! I saw them dancing in the ballroom, they make a lovely couple," Rose said defensively. "Why can't you just be happy for your friend Poe?"

"Because he's Kylo Ren!" Poe shouted, practically bellowing. Rose went pale with shock.

I slapped him, hard, and said coldly, "I don't have to fucking explain myself to you, Dameron. And for the record, we didn't just decide this 'on a whim'. He proposed to me just before I left for D'qar. It's because of this reaction is why we only had a priest marry us. Finn would have tried to kill him, as would the whole base. Now, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

Rose followed me to my room, and asked, "Is..is it true what Poe said, that Ben is Kylo Ren?"

I was topless as I hanged up my dress on the hook over the bathroom door. I grabbed a fresh pair of panties, a sleep tank top, and took down my hair, which Ben had helped put back in place. I sighed. "Yes, Rose, it's true. He is my husband."

"Oh, my!" Rose sat on the edge of my bed, watching me get ready. "Can...Can I ask what y'know, being with a guy is like? I'm trying to save myself for marriage, like my older sister. I'm curious."

I smiled warmly, and sat down across from her, Indian style. "Well...it's like you..." I blushed and asked, "You were taught the mechanics of it, right?"

"Yeah, he's got this...thing, it goes inside of you, and if he doesn't pull it out before he...umm...you can get pregnant."

I laughed, and nodded my head. "Yeah, that's basically it, I guess. But it was more than that for me. See, we kept sharing what it felt like for the other person while he was inside of me, and it was amazing, like a dream, almost."

Rose blushed scarlet at my words. "Wow. So, tell me, Rey. Was he just as cute without clothes? Sorry, my sister and I always talked about guys like this." 

"Yep, not sharing that detail. Sorry, Rose. Get your own hot Sith Lord." I yawned. "Did you guys make any progress on the code breaker guy?"

Rose frowned. "No, except I heard he's in jail for being drunk and disorderly. Other than that, I got a really cute radar technician guy's holo number, and we made out at the party. You seemed to be the only one who got laid around here, and with _him_ of all guys."

Rey smiled. "Yeah, but I love him. We can't control who we fall in love with, Rose. Remember that. Now, let me get some sleep. We have to be on the cruiser early in the morning."

"Night' Rey. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Rose. That means a lot." They hugged, and went to bed, but before I went to bed, a dozen red roses were sent to me with a holo message.

_Rey,_

_This took a bit of searching through Hux's hotel room, but it has the codes on this disc, the most recent ones. Protect it with your life, and please do not tell anyone, save mom, who gave it to you. Remember the plan. I will see you soon, my love._

_Yours Forever,_

_Ben_

I kissed the holo disc and tucked it away with her things carefully. I burned the letter, even though it hurt to see Ben's beautiful script handwriting go up in flames in the fireplace. I fell asleep instantly, because the connection opened briefly and she felt Ben's arms holding her close. I kissed his hands and slept peacefully...


	3. Treasonous Suspicions

Hux's Pov...

He hated filthy, barren places, always had ever since he was a boy. His father often locked him away in such rooms of his childhood home to 'teach him a lesson.' But this was duty, not the time to drudge up old hurts and losses. Last night, he had needed to lose control and just...live a little.

He was in his hotel room when his stormtroopers told him that the spy DJ, or whatever his name was, was languishing in Cantobite's drunk tank for getting drunk and disorderly in one of the many bars at the resort. So, rebel officers were here on Cantobite. How very interesting.

There was no point in alerting Ren to this new development. He was holed up in some room with that mysterious brunette lady in that sexy dress. Gods, he didn't think the Sith Lord even played for either team, but he was proven wrong. If he was not involved with Gwen...yeah, the man had good taste, that was for sure. But she wasn't some casual conquest, everything in how they acted spoke of love for each other.

"It's strange that Commander Ren never spoke of her before," Phasma had said at dinner. "Any woman who can turn such a man's head is a rare one, indeed. You should find more about her, Armitage."

He watched Ren dip his dance partner, and she laughed at something he said. "Oh, I intend to. If she is of the Resistance, then we have a serious problem. Supreme Leader Snoke will not like this. Not one bit."

Phasma held his hand and he yanked it away. "What did I tell you about public displays? If the others knew??"

Phasma laughed. "Relax. Everyone is getting drunk and having a good time. Besides, hardly anyone knows what I look like outside of my uniform. I leave that only to you." She winked knowingly, sipping her glass of merlot.

He grinned. _What the hell? Might as well, it's not like we get to have fun off the ship very often._ He took her hand and kissed it. Phasma giggled. "Gods, you _must_ be getting drunk. You're never this affectionate sober. Okay, Millicent doesn't count, she's a cat," Phasma teased.

He flashed her a look of feigned hurt. "Hey, Millie is special. She does _so_ count." He motioned for one of his plain clothes stormtroopers to draw near.

"Yes, Sir?" The young red headed man asked nervously.   
"Go fetch our twitchy informant, wherever the filthy sod has found himself, and have Commander Ren and his...lady followed _discreetly_. I want his report on them as soon as humanly possible," Hux snapped.

The boy saluted him and looked ready to piss himself in his presence. Good. A little fear is good for maintaining morale in the ranks. Phasma grinned across the table, and took a bite of her chocolate mousse that was said to be out of this world.

"Do you think you can relax tonight, Armitage?" Phasma asked. He held up a finger and watched as Kylo Ren led his lady out of the ballroom, their fingers interlaced. His mouth dropped open. Was this _really_ happening? Did he just see the sullen, emo git actually get invited up to her hotel room for a romantic tryst?? Damn, would wonders never cease?

"She looked happy."

He turned to face Gwen, his expression stunned. "But...but he's a childish rage a holic. She seems to be more of the type of a lady to go for a more sophisticated man."

"Oh my gods, you're jealous!"  
"Absurd!"

"Oh wow, you _are_." Phasma giggled. "Let the man have some fun. If she's of one of our departments, then no harm no foul, she can brag to her girlfriends that she bedded the great Kylo Ren one night. But if not, well, the Supreme Leader will order his execution, and give you a promotion for sniffing out a traitor in our ranks."

A cold smirk flashed across his face. "I love you when you reveal that ruthless streak that matches mine perfectly. Let's go upstairs and put it to good use, shall we? I brought some binders just for the occasion."

Gwen nodded her head, grinning knowingly. "Hmm...Considering that you love me, period, is not that much of a stretch. I propose that whoever comes first has to be dominated on the restraint chair first by the other. Deal?"

"Deal. You know I love a challenge." They shook hands, and went up to their room and spent the next three hours 'interrogating,'each other. But it was at noon the next day that the stormtrooper he ordered to follow the spy, finally returned and told him about the spy's legal situation...

🌌🌌🌌

Present Time...

His head hurt from his hangover, but he wasn't entirely displeased, as he had had a very diverting evening last night in his hotel suite. But now that had to be set aside for duty. He smoothed down the creases in his crisp black uniform, and followed the red headed stormtrooper to the holding cells.

The guards let him in on sight upon seeing his uniform and ID. Yes, sometimes this tedious job occasionally had its perks, no doubt about it. Creatures and drunk human prisoners cat called him as they were led to the fourth cell to the last one on the right hand side.

An unkempt, dark haired man with a shifty look on his face smirked as he eyed him, and asked in his twitchy, gruff voice, "S-So you're the ginger man upstairs, right, man?"

Hux put his hands behind his back and said, "Yes. Do you have information for us, or are you here just to waste my time?"

DJ chuckled and nodded his head, shuffling forward, favoring his right leg. "Yeah, a-about a certain naughty guy o' yours in charge. The one the chicks dig, y'know what I'm sayin'?" DJ looked him over and cackled. "Nah, y' don't fairy dude. Anywho, I followed him an' his sweet piece a' brunette ass t' the wedding section, y' dig? Not that I care, but umm, they got hitched, man."

"Forgive me for not following your broken..lingo, as it were? But do you really expect me to believe that my Commander got married? On a drunken whim?"

DJ laughed uproariously at that suggestion. "Hey man, people hitch themselves all t' time here. They sure didn't look that drunk either. Oh, and a..he called her Rey, if that helps ya out. They rented like th' ritzy suite too, real swanky, so if it's a whim, th' dude likes th' spend th' credits when he gets action. They stayed in th' suite for a good, dunno three hours, took a walk t' look at th' ocean. Got in a good hard lip lock, an' went back t' shag more. Nothin' weird about what I saw, she's a hot chick. Dude's lucky."

Hux couldn't breathe. The Godsdamn _scavenger_! This was worse than he could ever have imagined! This was absolute defection to the Resistance, plain and simple.

"Th--Thank you, for your assistance to the First Order," Hux said. "Captain?"

Phasma stepped forward and pulled the trigger on her blaster. The spy let out one groan and slumped to the floor of his cell, dead, his left foot still twitching slightly.

"Clean that mess up," He ordered the guards and marched out of the room, hands behind his back. He slammed his hotel door behind him and threw a nearby vase at the wall. The vase smashed into a million pieces. Millicent hopped up on to the couch and meowed, cocking her head to the side, a question in her green eyes.

He sighed, tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gods, he had a hell of a headache.

"Yeah, I know," He said, slumping on to the couch. He scratched under her chin as she climbed into his lap and started to knead on him. "Daddy has to clean up Ren's mess..again."

Millicent nudged his lap, and gave a gentle meow. "What? You _want_ me to rat him out?" She purred in response. "Hmm..." He grinned sardonically. "Yes, this must play out in its own way. You're right, Millie. It would not look good on the record if I tried to have a Force user killed, he _is_ Snoke's pet, after all. Let him deal with the traitor and his...wife." He spat that last word out with distaste.

He made the preparations for their departure from this place. Cantobite was quite diverting, but now was the time for duty, and duty meant attacking the Resistance with all due haste...


	4. Tragedy

Kylo's Pov...

He could see the transport ships fleeing D'qar in regular intervals, and true to Hux's word, he was placed in the vanguard of the attacks.

"Follow my lead," He commanded his tie-fighter troopers, as he flew alongside the biggest ship. He had prayed that his mother was already safely away on Crait. But no, the Force told him otherwise.

He destroyed some x-wings as he swung his black tie-fighter around again, twisting in space as he did so. He had meant to stick close to his mother's ship, to covertly shoot down any ships that tried to damage it too much. But his attention was diverted to some resistance x-wing fighters he could not shake. He had no choice but to engage them.

Some of the transport ships were jumping into hyperspace to the closest planet, which was Hoth. Then the Force told him something else: Rey was on the big command ship, and planning on sneaking aboard the supremacy. Ben groaned inwardly. Even though it was part of their plan to defeat Snoke, he shuddered to think what Hux would do to her until the attacks were over.

He maneuvered his ship into a tight corkscrew and evaded the enemy fighters laser blasts. Damn it! He evened the tie-fighter out and swung around, blasting the two fighters on his tail. He flew past the command ship, and found himself directly in front of the large viewing window.

His mother's presence was so close, so close he could almost touch her. So many emotions ran through his mind as their presences met, almost as one. She was the woman who had no time for him, who neglected him almost as much as Han Solo did, who loved him...just not enough.

Snoke's cold, evil voice came into his mind now, and said through the Force, " _Do it. Shoot her ship down, Ren. Prove yourself my loyal apprentice as you did when you killed that good for nothing smuggler, who was your father. It's right there at your finger tips. Just one little push of that red button, and you will be free...of your past, of all of them."_

But then he thought of Rey, of how her eyes sparkled with so much love for him, it humbled him to his core. Of how her kisses tasted, the feel of her body, of the warmth in his heart whenever he thought of her. Tears stung his eyes. His thumb was poised over the trigger button. But he couldn't do it. No, correction. He would _not_ murder the woman who gave him life just to appease some psychotic Sith Lord whose evil needed to be snuffed out of the galaxy.

He flew off, and engaged some more fighters, but not three minutes passed before the command ship's bridge exploded, and people went flying like rag dolls out the window. He flew towards the damage, and his heart stopped: his mother was among the floating people. Curse this one seater ship!

"I want General Organa extradited immediately from the wreckage," He ordered one of the Commanders on the finalizer, which was the closest star destroyer to the resistance ship.

"Sir?!" The Comander said, shocked. "But she's--"

"Their highest ranking General and much more valuable alive than dead. Do it!" He snarled.

"Y--yes, Sir! R--right away, Sir!" The Commander stammered, and he cut off the connection before the fool could ask further questions. He flew to the Finalizer and had just docked his tie-fighter in the launch bay when he could see the medical team unload the medical capsule from one of the cruisers.

"Halt," He commanded the medical droids. They paused, and he could see his mother barely breathing underneath the air tight glass, the capsule feeding her pure oxygen. He put a gloved hand to her face, and felt tears threaten to fall. No, he could not cry here.

 _"I will defeat Snoke, mother,"_ He told her through the Force, " _Reyna and I will do it together, for the galaxy, for our family. I love you, mom."_

"Take her to the medical ward," He commanded. He angrily wiped away the moisture in his eyes. He was about to head to his quarters on this ship to shower and change when his holo com beeped. He switched it on, and Hux's blue holographic image popped up.

"Yes, General? What is it?"

Hux sneered. "I commanded you to lead the vanguard, and yet you are retreating. I always knew you to be a coward. A coward and a traitor."

"In what way am I a traitor?"

"Oh, how about that little stunt you pulled on Cantobite with _her_. I need not say her name, you know who the girl is." Hux laughed. "But, I'll put that in my report to the Supreme Leader later. Then there is the fact that you rescued General Organa--"

"For _questioning_ , General," Ben said coolly. "She is much more valuable alive than dead. And since when do you take such a vested interest in my personal life, and who I fuck?"

Now Hux was really laughing, not just his usual quiet chuckle. "Oh, when it concerns your loyalty to the First Order it is my business. Forgive my laughter at your inability to notice that I had you followed. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! I just didn't imagine that it would be over a filthy garbage picker."

Ben grinned sardonically. Hux's smile faltered at bit at that. "You rat me out about her, I inform Snoke about your little perverted romps with a certain...chrome armored stormtrooper Captain. I doubt it would look good on _my_ report that a General in such a _high_ position of trust is fucking a lowly stormtrooper."

Hux looked ready to kill him, his pale face had gone the color of a tomato. Ben fought back his laughter with every ounce of his self control. "You...you wouldn't _dare_ tell the Supreme Leader about her."

"I would, if you threaten Rey again. So, let's make a deal, shall we? I don't tell him about Phasma if you don't tell him about Rey."

Hux growled and looked ready to puke, before sighing. "Ugh, _fine_! This one time I will work with you, Ren. But if Snoke finds out, well, it's on you, because I won't take the fall for you. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Fine! Rest up, and then get your ass back here 0900 hours to make your report. We already know where the rebels are fleeing to. Hux out."

His quarters here were smaller than on the supremacy, but that suited him fine tonight. All he wanted was a shower, dinner, and rest. Hux was bound to start mischief, it was the way the ambitious fool worked. He had no idea that he was nothing more than a little pawn to Snoke. A pawn he called a 'cur,' often, and loudly when not in his hearing.

Ben stripped off his sweat soaked uniform, and turned the shower up to hot. He got in, bathed, and let the heat of the jets soothe the aches out of his tense muscles. It was then that he felt the Force connection open up and Rey was there in the shower with him.

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his shoulder.

"You're so tense tonight," She said. "Do you want to talk about it on the holo com?"

He turned to face her, and saw that she was just as naked as him. Too bad this was only a Force communication. "I tried to save mom, and she's in the medical ward now, but..."

He rinsed out his hair, and shut off the water, and dried off. "The signs of life were pretty weak, so I don't know if we got to her in time."

Rey dried off out of her own shower, and also wrapped a towel around her hair to dry it. "Thank you, for trying, Ben. I know this is hard. It's hard for me too. When Poe found out about us..." Rey teared up. "He was so _angry_ with me. As if I could help loving you, or something. He saw your mother's ring and he put two and two together. How are things on your end?"

He sighed, and went into his closet to pick out some nightclothes. He got dressed. "Apart from Hux knowing about us, and me threatening to blackmail him about Phasma? Yeah, just peachy, thank you."

"I figured as much."  
"Yeah, this whole situation sucks."

He sat down on the edge of his bed, and Rey sat next to him. They held hands, but it wasn't the same as actually being fully there. "But I don't regret being with you, Rey. No matter what happens. I just..."

He began to cry, and Rey tilted his chin to meet her eyes. "Hey, we can't think like that, Ben. I refuse to wallow in self pity. Mom would want us to be strong, for each other. Do you hear me?"

He kissed her. "Yes, love. Can you stay? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Alright. Whatever you need, I'm here for you, you know that. I love you."

"I love you, too, Rey." He shut off the light, and they slept in each other's arms and slept peacefully. But it was late in the evening when his stormtroopers broke the news to him about his mother...


	5. Tragedy Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

The Force woke me from my peaceful slumber and shredded my heart with the searing images of Leia's body being propelled out of the bridge into space. I saw a white, sterile room, and the human and droid doctors struggling in vain to save General Organa's life aboard the finalizer. Rey's body jerked on her bed as the doctors called a code blue, and tried over and over to start her heart back up again. Then I saw darkness, mind numbing eternal darkness, but the last thing Leia thought of was a sweet memory of lying five year old Ben down to bed for the night, and kissing his ruddy cheeks, and him giggling and reaching up to touch her nose.

The image faded to nothing and became the black void unknown that was death, and I knew before I was told later that General Leia Organa--Solo was dead.

"Mom..." I sobbed, hugging myself as the sadness took me over. I knew that the bridge was damaged, I had felt the lives lost through the Force, but no one had any idea that one of the casualties of the battle would be Leia of all people.

Ben had tried to save her, and thought she was getting enough oxygen, but she was dead, and what was worse, she felt her heart stop at the precise moment Leia drew her last breath in this life.

A knock sounded on the door of her quarters and it was Rose. Good. I didn't think I could handle Finn's stupid puppy dog eyes pleading for my forgiveness after he snapped at me for my 'poor life choices,' and the cold shoulder from Poe.

"Rey, can I...can I come in?" Rose asked sadly. I used the Force and unlocked the door, not having the heart to get up.

"It's open, Rose," I said dully. Rose came in, and took in the messy quarters and the fact that I had not left my bed for two weeks, except to use the toilet, of course.

"How are you holding up, girl?" Rose asked softly. I looked up at her sweet, kind face, and wished Ben were here. But of course, he was just as inconsolable as I was, if not more so, because he felt responsible for not getting to her fast enough.

I wiped at my eyes with a Kleenex Rose held out. "Besides losing my mother in law? Just peachy, really. I just wish..." I sat up and shook my head. "No, of course they won't let him come to whatever funeral is being planned."

"That's sort of why I'm here," Rose said uneasily. "Leia died on a First Order ship, 'in their custody,' as that awful man General Hux worded it. But they are being stubborn about releasing her body to us, and just plan on venting it out into space. Kylo--your husband, seems to be in just as bad of shape as you. You don't think he knew what Leia wanted, if she were to die, I mean?"

I thought about it, and drew up a blank. "No. But her mother's tomb is on Naboo, and she would more than likely want to be buried next to Queen Amidala."

Rose's eyes widened. "So, if she was a Queen...are you like ...a Princess?"

I laughed, and hugged my friend. "Umm...I think that was her political title, like a President or something. But Ben kind of acts like a Prince sometimes, so I guess..I don't know."

"Oh! Do you think you're up to going out? It's been a week since it happened, and Poe was put in charge as General after half of our forces were killed, but...people are looking to you for guidance about the arrangements, Rey. He kind of let it slip that you're Ben's wife, making you part of the family, so people might give you a bit of a wide berth."

Great. Just what I needed, mind numbing alienation from my friends and being ostracized, because Poe couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. I went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. When was the last time I showered or changed out of the clothes I wore the day I left Cantobrite? Two weeks. Shit.

I showered, changed into comfy gray training clothes, fixed my hair into a tight French braid, a style Ben taught me on Atch-to. I even threw on some tasteful makeup, and considered taking off my wedding band, but frowned. Fuck their judgmental attitude! I was Leia's daughter in law, that should matter to them more than who my husband is.

"Do I look alright?"   
"Much better. Are you ready?"

"No, but I don't have much of a choice now do I?" I asked. Rose was about to answer but I said, "Forget it, rhetorical question. They aren't seriously expecting me to dress up, now are they?"

Rose led me to the meeting place, which was just adjacent to the destroyed bridge, which the maintenance crew was still fixing, apparently.

People gaped at her, and some threw her some sullen looks, but Rose was having none of that. "Hey! She just lost her _damn_ mother in law who meant the world to her, so cut Rey some slack, alright?! How would you like it if you lost a loved one, and all you got from your co-workers was the cold shoulder?!"

People stared at the petite black haired girl with astonishment, because Rose is usually the sweetest, bubbliest girl you ever met, but when her older sister died on one of the bombers, not too many people seemed to give a damn about her grief. Only Leia seemed to really care, and Rey herself, once she was told about it, of course. She truly was a good friend.

The council members filed in, and not surprisingly, Poe was on the panel. Finn came to sit next to Rose, and he whispered, "I'm really sorry, you know, about before, and Leia. I have no right to judge you."

I was touched by his words. I squeezed Finn's dark hand, and put my hands in my lap, rolling my wedding band around my finger idly. "Thank you, Finn. I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier." He was about to respond when the council called the meeting to order.

"It is with great sadness that we have lost General Leia Organa," The head councilwoman, a petite older woman with graying brown hair and violet eyes said sadly, "And so we hand the leadership of the resistance over to you, General Dameron. What were General Organa's final arrangements? Does anyone know?"

"We should read her will," A council person proposed. This was given a unanimous vote, and a holo disc was placed into the drive. Leia's holo image popped up, and she was standing in what looked like a beautiful palace, and she was young, too young to be making a holo recording for a final will and testament, in my opinion. She wore a crisp, elegant gown, and looked quite beautiful.

"Dear rebel leaders and friends," She said in a clear, strong voice, not a gruff, aged voice as it later became over the years. "If you are watching this recording, it means that I am dead. Gods give me rest. I make this recording, five years after the destruction of the Empire. I am on lovely Naboo in my mother's lake country palace.

"I know that a new evil is taking hold in the galaxy, and once again, I must put dreams of family and peace aside. I hope to be dead long after the war is over, and my son is much older upon watching this. Sadly, I do not think that will be the case.

"To you, Ben, I say this: I love you, I always have, and I always will. You are the light of my life. I wish that things in my marriage with your father could have lasted, and you are watching this with your siblings. But alas, that cannot be. However, I sincerely hope that by now, you have found a good, strong woman to settle down with, perhaps have a family with. I want that for you, sweetheart. Your happiness means the galaxy to me.

"To you, dear girl, whoever my son has chosen to wed, I say this: take care of him. He is strong willed, stubborn, but has a noble heart deep down. If he has chosen you, you love him just as fiercely as he loves you, and don't you dare give up on him, no matter how difficult he can be. I made the mistake of giving up on Han, but I never _ever_ doubted his love for me. To any grandkids who may be watching this: I will always love you, and will always be in your heart forever. Grandma loves you."

Leia takes a drink of water from a tray her droid C-3PO held out.

"Now down to the nitty gritty, I guess you can say: I wish to be buried in the royal tomb on Naboo, next to my mother Queen Amidala, and my father's ashes Anakin Skywalker. I wish to have a grand, elegant party thrown in my honor, lots of food, dancing, and joy after the dull eulogy and solemn ceremony that the people on Naboo love to throw. I want x-wings to fly by in celebration of my life, not my death.

"Lastly, if we are still fighting this new so-called First Order that has just now sprung up, I request a peaceful two months of proper mourning for everyone who wishes to come and pay their respects at my tomb. Flowers, arrangements, I don't care what my funeral looks like, just celebrate my life, that is what is most important to me: the celebration of life.

"To my family, I leave all of my credits, my estates, personal effects, and what not, you can do with them as you see fit, but I want no government agency to turn my mother's estates into museums for the public. I request these things to be used only for my family's use.

"I wish all of my comrades good luck in this war against evil. Do not lose hope, especially in each other; it has been an honor to serve alongside each and every one of you, who ever you may be. Princess Leia Organa--Solo out."

The holo recording ended and not one person in the room wasn't crying. I cried especially when Leia addressed me alone. I wiped at my eyes, and raised my hand.

"Yes, Rey?" Poe asked. "What is your request?"

"Ben, her _son_ ," I said, and took a deep breath. Not everyone knew of my marriage so I stood and flashed Leia's ring, "And my _husband_ , needs to see the recording. Some of what Leia said was personal, and he needs to hear it. Other than that, the First Order must be contacted about this armistice she wants in her honor."

People were eying me quite differently now, as if I had suddenly taken on some of Leia's inner authority. A gavel was rung hard on the table, and the main councilwoman eyed me with newfound respect and admiration.

"You know that they will not agree to this, Mrs. Solo," The woman said in ringing tones. Poe gasped at the use of my marital title. "These tyrants have not a shred of honor among them. You would be hard pressed to get them to agree to this brief peace in your mother in law's memory."

"Yes, I know that, Councilwoman Mothma," I said diplomatically. "But if a neutral location could be set up where I can talk to my husband, I'm sure he could get the First Order to comply."

The woman smiled and said, "All those in favor of the neutral location?" Seven hands shot up in the air. "All opposed?"

Poe kept his hand down and Councilwoman Mon Mothma frowned disapprovingly at him before saying, "Motion passes. Congratulations, Rey. General Organa's memory may just be honored after all. If there is no other business, we are adjourned."

The gavel was rung and people started to file out. Mon Mothma was the last to leave, and I had to ask about the hyperspace plans she had handed to Finn the day she came back from Cantobrite.

I approached the woman and asked, "Have you guys made any progress on deciphering the codes to General Hux's hyperspace tracker?"

Mon Mothma turned around and grinned. "Why, yes, we have. That defected stormtrooper friend of yours is quite the asset, but your friend Rose cracked the code just this morning. I'm only shocked at the resistance's treatment of you in regards to your personal life. I knew Leia's son before Snoke turned him into Kylo Ren, you see. He was a sweet, stubborn boy, but always a bit forlorn, because he needed his parent's love so desperately. I think with enough love in his life, he could be a good, noble young man."

I teared up. "I think so, too. He tried to save her as much as he could. Thank you, for not judging me. I can't help that I love him."

Mon Mothma hugged me, and she said kindly, "Oh, dear, we never can control matters of the heart. What _is_ important is loving our loved ones no matter what life throws our way. Now, you rest, dear. You deserve it, Leia would be proud of you today, she really loved you a lot, you know."

I wiped at my tears and left the room, infinitely happier than I was upon entering. When I went to have dinner, people offered their apologies and condolences, and when I went to bed, I slept peacefully for the first time in two weeks...


	6. Neutral Ground

Kylo's Pov...

He was sent his mother's holo recording, and he was in awe of her tender words towards him and his future family. Family! Rey had said that she would welcome any children they would have, but he knew they would never be safe while Snoke was alive. The First Order, Jedi, Sith, it all had to go, be cleansed away to create a clean blank slate.

Would she agree to that? He had to know. Hux, upon being given the official drafts of the two month armistice was livid with rage.

"Two _months_ of peace!" He raged at the latest meeting. "Peace! For a war criminal against the galaxy's rightful government?! This is absurd, outrageous! We _cannot_ accede to their demands. I urge all of you to reject this offer immediately and vent that bitch's body out into space."

There was some agreement to this, and a lot more for hearing the resistance's offer out. One of the Generals raised a hand, and said, "What do you say to this offer of an armistice, Commander Ren? They wish to meet upon neutral ground to discuss the terms in further detail."

Ben had donned his Ren mask for just this occasion, because it unnerved people, and because he could hide his emotions better. He was cursed, almost, with a very animated face that arrested people's attention when they saw it.

He smiled behind the mask, and asked in his robotic monotone, "What harm is there in humoring the Resistance in this matter, Generals? From what I understand, they merely wish to bury their beloved leader with dignity. By granting them two months of peace, we will have two months to repair our damaged ships, pool our resources, and recruit more men. Both sides in this conflict has seen massive losses, their side more than ours, of course, but we have taken heavy losses in this last battle. I say we hear them out, and agree to the terms, but make it a false peace to fortify ourselves for future battles."

Hux was cursing and red in the face with anger when the motion carried. "All of you are damned traitors! Every single one of you." He turned on his heel and practically ran out of the conference room. Ben smirked, and then the other high officers began to laugh.

"Beligerant child," One councilman remarked. The same General who was leading the meeting asked, "Now that we have agreed to this proposal. Does the Resistance have any systems that could be considered neutral as suggestions for the meeting place?"

"Coruscant, Tatooine, Jakku, Hoth, Takodana." Ben read off the list. "Many others, but it was firm in General Organa's will that her funeral be held on Naboo."

Some wanted the meeting on Hoth, others Coruscant, since that was the First Order capital. In the end, they settled on the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. The meeting adjourned and Ben groaned at the prospect of yet another fancy party as he went back to his quarters on the Supremacy. He took off his helmet, and put it up in his closet. The thing was a damn hot box after a while, and gave him a stiff neck from wearing it for his nine hour shift.

He was getting ready for bed when the Force connection opened up all the way. Of course, Rey was always on the periphery of his thoughts, but they were both so busy with preparations that they had little time together for leisure, or to share their grief regarding his mother.

Rey seemed a bit antsy...or excited, he couldn't tell which it was, but she was pacing her quarters on the command ship. He cleared his throat and Rey whirled around, startled.

"Oh! Thank the gods it's you," She said, breathing a sigh of relief. She frowned. "How are things on your end with the terms?"

He pulled on his sleep shirt, and sat on his bed. "It took some negotiating but the First Order wants to host a ball at the Imperial Palace to honor these steps towards peace."

Rey rolled her eyes. "That is hardly neutral ground. But if that is their decision at least they are going to sit down with the resistance. You sound like this will be a trap."

Ben raked a hand through his hair and rubbed at his dry eyes. "Yeah, it will be. But I had to entice them with the suggestion or they would have been suspicious."

Rey nodded, and flashed him a warm smile. "I know. But at least we will get to see each other again in person."

"Yes, naturally."

"Ben, I..." Rey began, as she paced and got something out of the bathroom. "I..I think we may have to revise our plans to take down Snoke."

Okay, now he was getting worried. It wasn't like Rey to be overly anxious, she was normally so level headed about most things; it was one of the things he loved about her. "Why? Whatever for? What's the matter, Rey? Did something happen?"

"Well...I thought it was stress from everything going on lately, but...well, I haven't bled since before Cantobrite and...now I can't look at the test to see if I am, or if it's just paranoia. Can..can you look at it?"

She brought a thin white plastic stick out from behind her back and showed him. His heart nearly stopped in amazement when he saw two lines on the pregnancy test window.

He went to her, and crashed his lips on hers, crying happily. Rey looked up at him, and asked, "Well..is it paranoia, or am I?"

Ben nodded, and showed her the test results. "Oh..Ben! We're...oh, _wow_. We need to bring Snoke down, for our family. For our child."

"Or twins, they run heavy in my family." Ben rubbed a hand down her still flat stomach and closed his eyes. Three heartbeats, Rey's and...his two children. He knelt at her feet, and kissed her belly, hugging her waist gently. He looked up at his beautiful wife, the mother of his children, and felt whole and complete.

"I love you, Rey. So much."

Rey laughed, blinking back tears. "I..I never wanted a child before you came into my life. But now..."

"You will have two."  
"Really?!"

"Yes, and I vow to protect you all, my love, no matter what happens." Ben said, standing and kissing her softly. "Can you stay with me tonight? I want to sleep to the sound of my family's heart beats."

"But what about Snoke? What if he tortures me...us, I mean?" Rey asked, looking worried.

"I know, but up until the right moment we have to let him think he has the upper hand," He explained, taking her hand in his. Rey threw the pregnancy test in the garbage, and climbed into bed with him. "Then we can turn the First Order into whatever we wish. It's just us now."

"Yes, us and our family,"  
Ben chuckled, and crawled into bed, wrapping his arm around Rey, and idly stroking her now occupied belly. "Yes, my Queen. Or does Empress have a better ring to it?"

Rey yawned, chuckling. "Hmm...Empress Reyna Solo. I could get used to that. Only as long as evil will be eradicated from the galaxy. I want our children raised in the gray, nothing of the Sith shall ever touch them again."

"I agree." He kissed her temple, and switched off his light with the Force. "I love you, Rey."

"I love you, too, Ben." They fell asleep in each other's arms. There was still a week before the conference, and much needed to be done, and planned, but for this brief moment in time they could rest safe in each other's arms...


	7. Black Tie Invite Only

Rey's Pov...

I threw open Leia's wardrobe, and found so many beautiful gowns from so many parties, including a strange red and gold bikini outfit that only slave whores wore in the marketplace at the Nima Outpost, the closest town for miles around on Jakku. Why in the galaxy would Leia have something that barely covered anything? Was it part of some sleazy role playing Han and her did in bed to spice up their sex life? Nope, she would _soo_ not go there!

I went through several dresses, until I found a lovely backless, long sleeved gown that had crystal chains adorning her back. Gods, Leia had a sexy feminine side. She had lots of modest outfits too, but her formal wear was out of this world.

I went to try the dress on and saw that they were diamonds. Wow, this must have cost a fortune! Diamonds and other precious stones were rarely worn by anyone on Jakku. Not for the first time, I felt outclassed by the extraordinary wealth I now had access to as Ben's wife. _Stop it, Rey! You are the wife of the great Kylo Ren, General Organa's son. Now, get your ass out on that cruiser and act like you deserve to wear a dress that could feed, shelter, and clothe you for five years on Jakku._

I did her makeup, and lined my eyes in a cat's eye. I put her hair up in a tasteful French* twist. I had to go unarmed to this party, which bothered me, but I tossed my blaster and lightsaber in with my luggage and prayed that the First Order wouldn't confiscate it.

(*A.N. : French twist, the only way to describe Rey's hair style for the ball.)

With all of that done, she walked out to the launch bay, and everyone who was going to the party was looking very sharp, indeed. Rose, of course, looked lovely, being escorted by Finn.

"Where's Poe?" Rey asked Finn. Finn pointed at Poe, who was in his flight uniform, and doing some repairs to his x-wing.

"Poe!" Rey called. Poe looked over and climbed down his ladder. He was covered in grease and smelled from his exertions, but he grinned when he saw her.

"Rey, you look great." He looked at her and frowned, shaking his head. He picked up the hand that had her wedding ring on it.

"I just...it's weird still seeing you married, and to a guy like _him_. Can I honestly ask what you see in him?" Poe blushed. "I mean, at one point I thought you and I...nah, it's silly, forget I mentioned it."

Rey's heart skipped a beat. Poe liked her in _that_ way? Since when?? She always thought he was cute, but...a boyfriend? No, she couldn't picture it. Maybe if she weren't Force bonded to Ben...

"Well...I did hate him, at first," Rey admitted. "And I really fought against even liking him for a long time. But on Ahc-to...well, I got to really know him through talking with him through the Force and when you're able to share years of memories with a person, it can either really drive you away from that person, or bond you to them. We ended up falling in love, strangely enough, and on Cantobrite we decided to marry quietly, and...no, won't elaborate further."

Poe's face fell. "Oh. I won't pretend to get all that you said, just...are you happy, Rey? If he hurts you--"

Rey kissed him on the cheek. "He would never forgive himself. Thank you, Poe. Your friendship means the world to me." Rey saw a sleek First Order cruiser land and a team of stormtroopers filed out with Captain Phasma in her chrome armor leading the platoon. "I have to go," Rey hoisted up her light weight suitcase, and said, "My ride is here."

Finn glared at the female stormtrooper and Rey stepped in. "Finn be nice. She is just here to take us to Coruscant."

"Thank you, Rey," Phasma said with some amusement. "Unlike what FN-2187 believes, _I_ _am_ here on orders. Now, are we all ready to depart? The First Order does not find tardiness to be a welcome trait."

They filed into the sleek cruiser, and Finn grumbled about the whole thing being a trap. Rey rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle, and Rose did the same, smoothing out her short blue dress, and crossing her legs as they sat in the cozy passenger seating area.

When the ship took off into space, morning sickness took hold, and Rey asked Finn curtly, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Two doors to your right in the left corridor. Do you want me to--"

"No, I'm good!" She shouted, clamping a hand over her mouth and running for the bathroom. She puked a good three minutes in the toilet, and Rose came in.

"Rey, are you alright?"  
"Yeah..Just space flight sickness is all. I'll be fine."  
Rose looked over her shoulder, and whispered, "Uh, Rey. You never get space flight sickness, ever. Are you..." Ross's eyes went wide, and she put a hand on her stomach without asking. "Oh, Rey! Oh my gods, you're _pregnant_. You have a real steady heartbeat in there."

Rey held up two fingers and smiled. "Twins?!" Rose quietly shrieked.

"Keep it _down_!" Rey shushed her. "No one but you and Ben knows, alright? And I would like to keep it that way. _Please_ don't tell Finn and Poe, okay? They think it's weird enough that I'm his wife. I don't think they would like to be reminded that the man is capable of knocking up a girl."

"Can I be Auntie Rose?"  
Rey laughed. "Sure. Come here," Rey hugged her. "So, how about you and Finn? He seems to really like you."

Rose blushed and said, "He's nice, and all, but...do you think Poe would like me? He's really cute."

"I don't know, maybe you should make the first move? It can't always just be on the guy to do it, you know?" They walked back out to the seating area, and they were just pulling out of hyperspace as they sat back down.

The city planet of the First Order capital came into view and Phasma had her pilot put the ship on autopilot. She came over to them and said, "I'm going to get cleaned up. We will be landing as soon as I'm done."

Finn rolled his eyes. "No doubt she will look like a slug or something."

Rose playfully slapped him. "You're so mean, Finn! Maybe Rey and I should leave you here if you're gonna be such a party pooper."

Finn patted her hand and grinned. "Sorry. We just didn't mesh well when we worked together. She was a bitch."

"Only to those who back talked their superior officer," Phasma said curtly. Rose's eyes widened at Phasma's silver gown that had a large side split. Rey stared too, and grinned. "You look great, Captain."

"Yeah...I'll say," Finn said, awestruck. "I had no clue you were pretty."

"Not interested, FN-2187. Are you ladies ready?" Phasma asked, ignoring Finn entirely.

"Yes, we can't wait to go to the devil's house," Rey said sarcastically. "Right, Rose?"

"S--sure. Yep, all ready to go to hell when you're ready, Rey." Phasma cracked a grin, and winked. Phasma gave the orders to land, and the sight that awaited them was unlike anything that Rey had ever seen before: an elegant palace, heavily fortified in the middle of the most modern, technologically advanced city in the galaxy.

They landed and it was hard to tell who was who by rank, because everyone wore either tuxedos or elegant gowns, and everyone seemed to have a date on their arm. Rey felt really exposed without Ben there. She could feel slight tremors in the Force that he was near. But where?

They were let into the palace, and it was nothing short of gorgeous inside with elegant gold gilt edged mirrors, priceless paintings of legendary Sith Lords in battle with legendary Jedi Masters, ornate crown mouldings, and white marble everywhere with hints of gray in the marble tiles. Priceless area rugs cushioned feet, and crystal chandeliers hanged from the vaulted, cathedral ceilings. No, Rey sensed. Every single crystal was a Khyber crystal.

The ballroom was just as ornate and lovely inside, and Phasma noticed Hux in the crowd. She practically ran to the sharply dressed ginger haired General, and Finn drew a breath of astonishment.

"Wow, the Supreme Leader would punish him badly if he found out about this," Finn said, grinning. Hux was about to approach her, but a group of black robed Knights of Ren entered, with Ben leading them, wearing his mask just like his men.

"My lady, we need you to come with us," A Knight said, and held out her lightsaber for her to take. She looked to Ben, and he nodded his head. Rey took her lightsaber and she walked with them. Rose and Finn were looking at her with confusion, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ren, what is the meaning of this?!" Hux shouted. Several stormtroopers surrounded them, and Ben stepped in front of her protectively. "This is a peaceful party!"

The Knight who handed her her lightsaber laughed and said, "Your earlier actions suggests behavior that sounds suspiciously close to treason against your Emperor."

"My...Ren! What have you and your Knights done?!"

"Only what is necessary," Ben said, and silently gestured to his Knights to fan out. They were walking at a brisk pace back out to the ship port.

"Kylo, what is going on??" Rey asked. Ben looked at her and said, "Later. We have to get out of here. I will explain on the cruiser."

Stormtroopers fanned out, and Ben's Knights ignited their red lightsabers, poised to attack. Rey looked down at her dress. Shit. She ignited her blue lightsaber, and blocked a laser blast fired her way. Five Knights of Ren shouted for them to stop.

The world seemed to slow around them as Ben's Knights of Ren flanked her, and began to engage their former comrades. Ben was in the thick of the battle, cutting down stormtroopers left and right, whirling his red cross guard lightsaber in intricate arcs.

Rey saw red praetorian guards start to exchange blocks and parries with Ben's Knights. Two guards came her way, and their whips tore half of her gown off. Rey looked down and saw red. _Oh, hell no!_ Rey whirled her lightsaber to block the whip coming to wrap around her arm.

She felt darkside energy course through her as she began slicing the red guards through. Ben was being whipped, and she let loose a feral scream at seeing her husband in pain.

" _Ben!"_ She yelled through the Force. He whipped his head around to face her. She threw her lightsaber and he caught it, impaling the guard holding him through the face. He threw his red lightsaber and she caught it, whipping it to cut down the last of her red guards. The Knights of Ren were killing their former comrades, and the haze of battle left my body.

I looked down at Ben's red lightsaber in my hands, and I turned off the lightsaber. We exchanged lightsabers, and I ignited mine. Purple blade. I turned mine off, and Ben strolled off, shouting orders to get the black cruiser ready.

"Come," Ben said, taking my hand.

I suddenly remembered Rose and Finn. "Wait! What about Finn and Rose?!"

"Sir Andrei, Sir Petrok. Stay behind and get the girl and her... _date_ to safety," Ben ordered. "Let's go, Rey. They will be sending more."

I nodded and said a silent prayer that Rose and Finn got to safety in time. I followed Ben on to the ship, and the four Knights of Ren were busy with running the ship. The cruiser took off and I noticed that we were flying to Naboo.

I followed Ben into his quarters and shut the door behind me. Ben removed his helmet and shook out his sweat dampened hair.

I went into the bathroom and saw that I looked like hell. My arms had cuts all up and down my arms, and my black gown was in tatters from the legs down. Ben kissed the back of my neck, and whispered in my ear, "Snoke is dead."

I whirled to face him. "What?? How?!"

"Hux gave Snoke the proof he needed to have me executed for treason and defection." Ben explained, raking a hand through his hair. "That was why Snoke arranged this party. He wanted absolute proof that I defected, and I was brought before him in the throne room of the palace. When Snoke called for my death, he commanded the Knights of Ren to do the deed. Some of them moved to obey him, but most of them honored their vows to obey their Lord, and we barely got out in time to collect you."

"And we are going to Naboo for safety?" I asked.

"Of course." Ben stepped close to me and touched my belly. "You and our children, love. Always. Sir Andrei and Viktor are good Knights, they will get your friends off Coruscant."

"Thank you."  
"For what?"

"For helping my friends. We just need to bring down the First Order."

Ben chuckled. "Yes, as my Empress commands."

I sighed. "Empress sounds a little pretentious. Wouldn't it be simpler to call me a Queen?"

"Ah. It would, but they will call us that when the First Order falls," Ben said, kissing the top of her head. He looked down at my dress. "You look like hell."

"And you smell of death."  
"You too."   
"Shower?"

I laughed, and kissed him. "You know I can't say no to those damn doe eyes of yours."

Ben laughed. "I'll try to remember that next time. Come on, it's been too long since I've been with my wife."

"Hmm...Well, let's start by getting out of these filthy clothes, shall we?"

We got in the shower, and initially started to just bathe, but when we looked into each other's eyes, I crashed my lips against Ben's. He peppered my neck with kisses, and teased my already pert nipples.

I stroked his growing hardness, and he picked me up and fitted himself to my entrance, pushing himself into me slowly. I wrapped my legs around him as we made love slowly, tenderly.

We felt what each other felt, sharing each sensation to the point where it was hard to tell where I ended and he began. I stiffened in Ben's arms, my eyes rolling back in my head as I came in shuddering, intense waves. Ben groaned against me, following his in his own release. He pulled out of me, and we collapsed to the shower floor.

"Wow," Ben said hoarsely.

I looked up at him, and said, "Wow is right. Did we really just share everything through the Force?"

"Yes. It was amazing."  
"It's more than that."  
"I know."

We looked at each other and an understanding passed between us. The Force bond had deepened even more between us, if that were possible. It was also clear that it could only now be broken with each other's demise. I shivered, and not just from the cooling water from the shower head. Ben shut the water off and we got ready for bed.

When we got into bed, I couldn't sleep for a long time.

"Ben? Are you awake?"  
"Yeah." He kissed my temple.  
"Are we...like traitors now?"  
Ben chuckled and found my lips in the dark.

We laid facing each other. "Would it matter to you if we are, Rey? Snoke is dead, and the Knights of Ren are the cause. He wanted to use us to further his cause of keeping the Force in pure darkness. I couldn't let that stand. Hux will go on trial for war crimes, the resistance will become part of the New Republic, and Dameron can lead that if he wishes. We can rule jointly the whole of the galaxy with the Force firmly balanced in the gray."

"And the stormtroopers?"

"Will be free to join either side, and we will not use children to fill our ranks," Ben answered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Does this please my beloved Empress, Queen of my very heart?"

"Yes. You sound like you've given this a lot of thought. Were you planning this years in advance?" I caressed his cheek, and noticed it was slightly stubbily. He kissed my hand softly.

"Well..Yes, and no. I knew one day I would have to defeat Snoke, somehow. I just assumed that eventually I would arrange a match that was political in nature. I just didn't know that my match was you." I thought of Anakin and chuckled. "What is it?"

"Your grandfather. He sure called it, didn't he? Calling me your wife and kicking your butt in gear to make it happen." We shared a laugh, and I yawned. "Good night, Ben...oh!"

I felt his concern, but I put his hand over my belly, and he could feel two kicks in my womb. Ben relaxed. "Shh...little ones," He crooned softly, "Let your mother sleep."

The kickings stopped shortly after, and we both relaxed. We fell into a peaceful sleep until the Knights informed us that we reached Naboo's spaceport...


	8. Honeymoon

Kylo's Pov...

The spaceport is as busy as I remember it, but as I lead Rey by the hand through the bustling capital, we are guarded by my loyal Ren Knights so no one tries to bother us. We take a shuttle to the lake country, and as soon as we are out of the city, I remove my helmet.

"You can remove yours if you wish," I order my Knights. Only two of them do, Sir Saren and Marten, two deadly twin brothers who were in the thick of the battle in the palace throne room.

"Is there a reason the others won't remove their masks?" Rey asks Saren. He laughs quietly and looks to me for permission to address her. I nod my head.

"It is tradition to only remove your mask in an intimate moment," He answers, and then smiles. "My brothers are not yet comfortable with this casual of an ambiance, my Queen."

"Oh." Rey gets up to come over to where I'm looking out over the water, and asks, "So, when you interrogated me, and removed your helmet...you felt that comfortable with me even then?"

I turn to face her, and shake my head. "I did it to unnerve you, to make you see that I wasn't some inhuman creature behind a mask. You forget that I was there to demand information from you at the time, but I cannot deny that I wanted you to see me, as me then, not just my Ren Knight persona."

She wraps her arms around my waist, and we stand there, just enjoying the quiet presence of each other. Never in my life have I known such peace, such _contentment_ , as I do when Rey is with me. I draw strength from it. Snoke and the Jedi order were wrong, love is not a weakness, it can give you the strength you need to go on; I feel that with my wife.

As the moon rises over the lake, I see the lakeside palace loom in the distance. It is a beautiful, decadent place of multi-colored marble floors, walls, and fluted columns. I always found it to be a somewhat imposing place that was as cold as a mausoleum inside. But my past has always tarnished what beauty was in my life, and this peaceful property is no exception, because it is here that my parent's marriage ultimately failed.

I wrap my hands around Rey's waist and she pats my hands. "You're thinking of your childhood, aren't you?"

"Yes. Not all of my memories here have been...pleasant," I admit. "I almost don't want to be here. But this is one of the safest places in the galaxy, and I wanted you to see this palace, it's beautiful. Look, you can see it just now." I point, and the palace comes into view, its outside lights illuminating the outer walls.

"Oh, wow. Ben, it's lovely."  
I kiss the top of her head, and inhale the sweet, earthy scent that lies underneath her lavender perfume. It's an intoxicating combination.

"It's ours."  
"Wow."

The boat we're on docks at the pier, and I pay the paddle droid manning the boat. We all disembark and walk to the golden gates that line the property, and put in the pass code necessary to turn off the security droids. Sir Marten locks the gate behind him and sets up the security force field.

White sheets adorn every piece of furniture in the house, and I know that we will need to employ a team of servants to see to our needs. Okay, more Rey's needs than anything else, she should want for nothing. We explore the palace, but I know it like the back of my hand. At first, I think of taking Rey to my old childhood room, and decide on the master bedroom, a room even my parents never slept in, because my father thought it was 'too stuffy.'

We pause at the golden double doors to the master suite, and at a gesture from me, my Knights leave us alone to make their rounds and decide where they want to sleep. The palace has eighty rooms in total, there is plenty of room.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I ask Rey.

"Umm...not if it involves me telling you where the location of BB-8 is," She teases. "I have no clue where he hid the chocolate ice cream, and no amount of doe eyed looks from you will get the truth from me."

I laugh, and pick her up bridal style. We kiss, a brief searing kiss as I unlock the doors with the Force and lock them behind us. I put her down and even I have to look at the room with awe. It is huge, with black marble everywhere, and gold topped columns accenting the place. A mammoth four poster bed, with dark blue and gold curtains wrap around the bed. The bedding is all black with satin sheets underneath it all. The bathroom has a shower, toilet, a his and hers sink, a vanity area, and a round Jacuzzi tub that could seat four people comfortably is in the center of the bathroom. The whole suite was designed with a Queen in mind when the palace was built.

"It's so..." Rey began and trailed off, before saying, "Decadent, like beyond _any_ place I have ever been. Are you sure that your grandmother wasn't an Empress of some kind?"

"If she was, she certainly was used to this level of wealth," I reply. "I have lived in some fancy places in my time. But never like this. I think I may be spoiling you too much."

"Well, I think it's more mom than you spoiling us both, but I like it," Rey ran a hand along the sink counter. "It's a perfect place to have our honeymoon. Your memories said that there were lagoons nearby as a boy. I would love to swim in them naked."

"Hmm..." I tilt her chin to meet my eyes, and rain kisses on her forehead, eyelids, and cheeks, and finally her lips. "I think," I kiss with each word, "I think I can arrange that. But let's relax in the tub to clean up for dinner."

Rey frowned. "Those asshole red guards tore up my only clothes."

"I'm sure my grandmother has many clothes in her closet. Do you want to go look?" I ask. Rey shakes her head and kicks off her strappy black heels. She starts jumping on the bed like a kid.

I take off my boots and socks, and join her. We hold hands and giggle like kids as we try to jump as high as the canopy of the bed will allow. Rey plops down out of exhaustion and somehow I trip and fall on her.

"Oof!"

"Are you okay?" I scramble off of her, but she nods her head, laughing.

"I'm fine, Ben. I just always wanted to do that, jump on a fancy, stuffy bed. Maybe have a pillow fight?" She pouts.

I kiss her cute pouty lips, and nibble on her bottom lip slightly. "I think you would lose that battle. I am a master at the art of the pillow Force."

"Hmm.." Rey yawned, and frowned at me. "If you say so." She got up, and pecked me on the lips. "I'm going to take a bath. If you want to join me, you can, just no hanky panky, I'm a bit tired tonight."

I put a hand over my heart. "No hanky panky, I swear. But I do think we need a bath from our travels."

We get the tub ready, and the jets work out every hidden ache and soreness in my muscles that I acquired during that battle on Coruscant. We bathe and just cuddle. We get dressed for dinner, and join the Knights, who have managed to find the replicator in the kitchen. Everything works in the palace, the Naboo government made sure of keeping the place in working order for a museum to Queen Amidala.

We may have to negotiate the terms of my mother's will, but until that time, we can enjoy the place, and have a brief honeymoon in the process. There was not much talking at the table, my order does not foster that level of social togetherness between Knights and their Lords, I have found. I knew at least two of my Knights had wives somewhere, but most chose the order over a family life.

We were halfway through dinner when Sir Marten and Viktor arrived, escorting the defected black stormtrooper, and Rey's chubby friend Rose. Rose saw Rey and the two women began hugging and laughing.

"Oh my gods, Rey!" Rose exclaimed in her happy, bubbly way, "You're okay! When you had to go with the Knights of Ren I was so scared they were going to hurt you!"

"Oh, it's good to see you too, Rose! Are you hungry? We have way too much food here." Rey invited.

Finn tried to hug Rey but Sir Saren stepped in, blocking his path. "Oh, so it's like _that_ now is it?" Finn asks sulkily. "You marry a monster and his--"

"Insult your Emperor again, and you will wish you had not," Sir Saren growls, touching a hand to his lightsaber. "You are lucky your Empress favors you."

"Finn, sit down," Rey says tiredly. "Sir Saren, stand down. Let the man sit and eat, please."

Sir Saren bowed. "As you command, my Queen." Finn rolled his eyes and Rose eyed him sharply and whispered something harsh to him. Something along the lines of 'don't be rude, we're a guest in their home,' comes to mind.

"How was the party after the fighting was over?" Rey asks, sipping her water from a crystal glass.

"Well, stormtroopers tried to imprison us," Finn replied, wiping at his lips with his napkin. "And Hux was enraged that his 'trap,' had failed, but that wasn't the best part, though! The best part was when the city police got called in to 'break up the fighting,' and Hux got thrown into jail. Phasma got taken into resistance custody, since she saw no point in being part of Hux's plans since Snoke's body was found chopped in half in the throne room."

"So Poe did show up after all," Rey says, happily. "Good. I suppose he made the funeral arrangements?"

"Yeah, he said it's going to be really pretty," Rose said. "Umm...Kylo..." She blushed, looking at me. Her shyness was cute, I have to admit. I must intimidate her a great deal. "Umm...General Dameron wanted to ask if it was okay if tie-fighter pilots do a fly over with the x-wing pilots. As a show of peace?"

I smile warmly. "Yes, I think that can be arranged." I yawn. "Rey, darling, I think I will retire early." I kiss her lips, and say, "Knights, give my wife and her friends leave to catch up on lost time." I whisper in her ear, "Come find me later, we can go swimming in a glow lagoon that is best seen at night."

"Good night, Ben." I leave and go to do some lightsaber training with my Knights...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

"Oh my gods, Finn!" I scold sharply. "You can't just antagonize Ben like that in front of his men! They take their duties very seriously in guarding us. Sir Saren and his brother Viktor, especially kept me safe on that launch pad."

"She's right, Finn. Kylo has been nothing but polite to us the entire time we got here," Rose scolded. "He's Rey's husband, his loyalty is to her, not the First Order."

Finn shouted. "He _is_ the First Order now that Hux was killed by his goon squad, and he's taken you down with him, Rey! Why in the galaxy would you stay with a guy like that? He...I served under him for five years, took his orders, suffered his little tantrums. He's a monster, Rey, plain and simple."

I exchange a look with Rose, as if to say, 'should I tell him, or you?' I shake my head. She nods her head, accepting my decision. "I have my reasons, Finn. All personal, and none of your damn business. All you need to know is that I love him."

I swept out of the room and I heard Rose yell at Finn, "Thanks a lot, Finn! Gods, I know you're trying to be a good friend, but Rey is _happy_. From what I've seen, he has been nothing but kind and loving towards her. You need to apologize to her, she has a lot on her plate. The last thing she needs is an ex stormtrooper bitching about how his boss used to be."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, but the man gets around, Rose," Finn grumbled. "He'll break her heart, just like all of the others."

"It's not your place to judge her, Finn," Rose said, sternly. "You didn't see them together on Cantobrite. They looked very much in love, and not once did he mistreat her. He acted like he worshipped the ground she walked on. You need to get over your hatred and stupid jealousy of what they have, because it's never gonna happen. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go find a bedroom and unpack my duffel bag."

I left, feeling humbled by Rose's loyalty to me. One of the other Knights, I'm not sure who, shadowed my steps discreetly, and I went outside on the veranda. The moon shone beautifully off the water. A few iron patio sets were outside, as well as a few padded lounge chairs with umbrellas beside them.

I go to the railing and revel in the cooling breezes coming off the water. This is a peaceful place, but it is tinged by sadness, because I feel the currents of the Force inform me of this. Ben is near, but I have to find him, he wants to surprise me with the lagoon he wants to show me.

I concentrate on his presence and start walking down the well manicured garden paths into the woods. I walk for maybe three miles, until I come to a mass of tropical palms. A lagoon, glowing with hidden lights greet me as I push through the foliage.

Ben is up on the high cliff, poised to dive into the lagoon below him. I see the moon come out, and illuminate his toned, muscled body. He looked like some sexy dark god. My heart fluttered at the sight. He does a graceful swan dive into the pool below him, and emerge up to his hips.

"You took long enough to get here. Come in, the water is warmer than you think." I undress and immediately felt cold, the air outside is colder than I thought.

I get in and the water is as warm as a bath. I swim out to Ben, and he cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly. "Do you want to see something really cool? Something I have found only on this planet?" He asks.

"Sure. It's not too far underwater, is it?" I ask, uncertain.

Ben smiled, and says, "It will be fine, trust me." His eyes twinkle with happiness. He took my hand, and he asks, "Ready?"

I take a few breaths, and I nod my head. We dive under the water, and the water stings my eyes at first, but I keep them open. We swim hand in hand, and go deeper in the lagoon. Towards the bottom, Ben points out the glowing coral reef. " _What do you think?"_ He asks in the Force.

I am struck by how beautiful the swirling colors of the reefs are shining around us. _"It's beautiful!"_ I answer. " _The colors, the patterns. Wow, just wow."_ My lungs are starting to burn, and I signal that I need air. Ben swims up to me, and he kisses me, filling my lungs with air, as he propels us upward.

I take breaths of air, and we look at each other and laugh. I catch the smoldering look in his chocolate eyes, and the tension wrenches upward between us. "Are you too tired? I always wanted to make love behind the waterfall."

"You're being spontaneous."  
"You love that about me. Come on, I don't want our guards watching us get it on."

I cover my breasts with my hands and smack his arm. "Ben! Can your Knights really see us now?! I would be soo mortified if they could."

Ben laughed and kissed my forehead. "Relax, Rey. They know we're here on our honeymoon. Come on, let's swim out to the waterfall."

We swim out there, and the water thunders in my ears as we go into the cave behind the watery curtain. As soon as we get behind the waterfall, we start kissing and Ben pins my hands above my head, kissing along my neck.

He lets go of my hands, and I wrap them around his neck, and he lifts me up on to his cock. I gasp as he enters me. We kiss passionately as he thrusts over and over into me fast and hard. Finally, he comes almost at the same time I do. He pulls out of me and kisses me.

"We should be getting back," I say after we rinse off. "Finn likely thinks you disposed of me and partying about it with your men."

Ben grins. "Yes, he would wouldn't he? What he doesn't know that even when we were enemies, I never wanted you dead, Rey."

I tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. "I know that now, I just thought you were a monster in a mask...before Ahc-to, of course."

"Yeah. Well, let's go. Although, it would be mighty tempting to just stay out here for the night being nudists."

I laugh, and start getting dressed. Ben gets dressed as well, and we walk back to the palace. We sneak around to where the master suite terrace is, and get ready for bed. We get into bed and snuggle. After a while, we fall asleep. The state funeral is a week away, and I know that these peaceful nights will be few and far between. We have to savor it while we can...


	9. Paying Respects

Kylo's Pov...

Statues of my grandmother Queen Padme Amidala--Skywalker line the streets of the capital. The capital is decorated in various banners of the resistance and the red and black emblem of the First Order. Roses and other flowers were strung about, and the wine was practically flowing in the streets. I almost don't want a party, and people drinking, but the remaining Generals of the First Order scheduled my coronation for the same day of the funeral.

My Knights of Ren and stormtroopers flanked me and Rey, and we were dressed in solemn black. Rey was in a sexy black and gold dress*. I wore fitted black velvet robes, and we each have our lightsabers attached to our coronation outfits.

We decided to wear black as a sign of mourning for my mother, but also to show the galaxy a new show of our power.

The funeral was long and ponderous, something my mother would hate, were she here. When the crowds dissipated and my mother placed in her tomb next to my grandmother, Rey asked to see Queen Amidala's tomb, which also contains my grandfather's ashes in a black urn that is beside her body. The inscriptions on the shared tomb have both of my grandparents' birth and death dates on the marble effigy with a depiction of Anakin and Padme lying in each other's arms.

I laid a hand over the inscriptions and began to cry. _Thank you, grandfather. I idolized your dark legacy for so long, thinking it was what you wanted for me. Now I know you wanted me to fulfill the prophecy of bringing the Force in balance, through Rey. Thank you, for everything, grandfather._ Rey laid a hand on my shoulder and I take her in my arms, breaking down. We both sob in each other's arms, and I watch Rey touch Padme's cheek.

"She was so beautiful. And sad, so sad, after he turned to the darkside," Rey said sadly. She touched Anakin's face. "He looks like you. The same jaw, cheek bones, but I see Luke in his eyes, and hair. They were both so sad." She choked back a sob, "But they loved each other so much."

"I know, darling. I feel it too."

Rey dabbed at her black gold eyes, and turned to face me. "Well, are you ready to get crowned, my dark prince?"

"Yes. Let's go and change the galaxy, my princess." Rey blushed as I kissed her hand. We walked hand in hand, and are joined by our guards. Tie fighters and x-wings fly overhead as we join the parade winding throughout the capital towards the royal palace.

The palace looms in the distance. It is an imposing, but elegant building. Poe Dameron, the stormtrooper defector, and Rey's friend Rose come to meet us.

"General," I said formally.  
"Dictator--" Rose nudged him sharply. Poe grimaced in pain, and looked at Rey. "My...Empress."

Rey smiled. "Thank you, General Dameron. Your loyalty will make all the difference in the world in the coming years. Captain Finn."

"Rey."

Rey nodded towards Finn. Rose stepped forward and curtsied towards us both. "Your Majesties."

I smiled. "Lady Rose. You may join us if you wish to the altar. If you will accept this position."

"Oh! Oh, _thank_ you, my Emperor." I gesture to my guards, and they let Rose stand next to us.

Rey whispers to her, "Thank you, for standing with us. I cannot let the Aunt of my children stand outside of my court."

"Oh, Rey. You know you're like a sister to me, girl, you know that." Rey tears up and embraces her friend.

The chapel of the palace is decorated in cheerful flowers and little girls in frilly pastel dresses toss flower petals before us as we walk. Rose goes to stand with her friends on the resistance side of the church.

A solemn choir starts to sing a TeDeum and I suddenly begin to feel the weight of my new title fall upon my shoulders. Two silver crowns on red velvet pillows are in the hands of the Queen of Naboo, and Senator Mon Mothma, my mother's oldest friend, and the closest woman I will ever have as an Aunt. I am a bit saddened that my Uncle Luke did not choose to attend. After the rebels fled to Crait, and they had the stand off with General Hux, Luke projected himself from Ach-to and 'died,' in the conflict.

Rey and I step up to them and kneel on pillows. The Queen of Naboo, a girl of seventeen, dressed in elaborate silver state robes, places the crown on my head. Mon Mothma places Rey's crown on her head.

We turn to face the crowd, and the Queen of Naboo's voice rings out in the church, "Behold, all who bear witness, your beloved Emperor and Empress of the House of Amidala! Let their reign bring about a new age of peace, and an end to this destructive conflict between the resistance and First Order."

The applause is thunderous as we are presented. The heavy crown on my head feels heavy, in more ways than one. The sheer weight of ruling over whole planetary systems, and bringing the First Order as we know it to its knees, and the trust these people and aliens have placed in us is humbling. I look over at Rey, and her gentle smile warms my heart.

We let the applause carry on for a while before I address the crowd: "This coronation does not belong to just me and your Empress, but to you all. For over thirty years, our entire galaxy has been at war amongst themselves. The resistance desiring peace, the First Order demanding absolute order, while enslaving their would be loyal civilians. As your Emperor, it is my duty to restore the balance of peace by restoring the Republic. Let this coronation be a celebration of future peace and prosperity to all."

Rey turned to the Queen of Naboo, who curtsied to her, and asked, "Is your neck hurting yet from that yet?"

Rey laughed. "Oh gods, yes. Please." Our symbolic crowns were removed, and the bells were rung throughout the capital.

The receiving line outside of the church was long and tiresome, and several times Rey had to excuse herself to use the restroom, accompanied by guards and Rose. Finally, the crowd thinned enough to admit Poe Dameron and FN-2187.

"Wow, Rey," Finn said, grinning, "You look great. You really do. There's still time to escape to somewhere like Yavin 4 or something."

Rey laughed. "Thanks, Finn. But I will be fine, really. I will see you at the party later?"

"Of course."

"Great! It wouldn't be a party without you."

The line moved on and Dameron moved to hug Rey, but Rey shook her head, frowning. "Sorry, Poe. But I will save you a dance, alright?"

Towards the end of the day, the receiving line finally ended, and we just had enough time to freshen up and change for the less formal party. Of course, Rey and I had to remain formal and aloof in public, but hopefully, we will be able to loosen up a bit for this coming party..hopefully. One can only hope in the end...


	10. The Reception

Rey's Pov...

The party was held in the royal Naboo palace, and even before the party started, I wanted to be anywhere but there. My twins are beginning to make my stomach do flip flops, and I hate that I have to constantly excuse myself to puke or pee. _Ugh_ , _it's okay Rey. It's only eight more damn months. But remember, it's worth it._ I sharply remind myself of this, yet it gives me no comfort whatsoever.

Ben's grandmother's gowns are even more grandiose and elegant than Leia's. But a black and gold gown with an elegant mermaid hem, catches my eye.

I take it out of her closet, and show it to the Queen of Naboo's handmaidens.

"Oh, your majesty!" A handmaiden gushes. "This gown would be perfect on you! Try it on."

I laughed, and got undressed. Black lacy panties were found for me, which I slipped on. A mirror was brought for me, and I see a very slight curve to my stomach, but I see much more fullness in my breasts. I get helped into my gown, and it is indeed beautiful. My hair is fixed and my makeup is redone.

I make my way to the party and upbeat music is playing. I see that Phasma has been released from prison, and there is a big smile on her face as she walks towards me.   
"Empress," She greets in her polite, clipped voice.

"Captain," I reply, but I'm smiling just as big as she is.

Phasma laughed. "Phasma, please. It is my first name, after all, just as Reyna is yours."

"Okay, you got me there." I suddenly need to pee, and I ask, "You mind going to the restroom with me? We can talk about how you got released from prison."

"Sure, let's go." I catch Ben's look from across the room, and I say through the Force, " _I'm fine. I'll be back."_

_"Morning sickness?"_   
_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, I won't keep you. Hurry back, I want at least one dance with you."_ I laugh, and blow him a kiss across the room. Phasma and I go to the bathrooms, and I pee, but then I realize that I have to puke after all.

"Are you alright?" She asks, knocking on my stall. I try to stand, but then end up puking again, and I unlock the stall with the Force. Phasma comes in and holds my hair back from my face.

I sit there by the stool, practically hugging it, and wipe at my mouth. "Thanks, Phasma." I stand up, and toss my makeshift tissue in the trash. "I'm fine, actually, just that it's usually not this bad, must be the stress."

Phasma's sharp blue eyes widen, and she asks, "Does he know?"

"Yes. I'm carrying twins. Twins run heavily in Kylo's family, apparently," I answer, and curse under my breath. My lipstick is trashed. "Do you have any lipgloss or lipstick I can borrow? I would ask the Queen's handmaidens, but not many people know I'm pregnant."

Phasma fished in her purse and produced a wine colored lipstick. I apply it expertly, and blot it on a tissue, and wash my hands. "I understand. I won't tell anyone, but unless you plan to shut yourself away it will be really obvious that you're expecting."

"Yeah. My friends still aren't quite keen on me 'marrying the enemy,' as they put it," I adjust my dress in the mirror. "Finn especially seems to have a chip on his shoulder about it more so than Poe."

"Oh, so that's what the pilot's name is," Phasma said fondly. "I suppose it's a good thing I wasn't the one to interrogate him, he's quite cute, don't you think?"

I roll my eyes and giggle. "Kind of. You're welcome to him if you want, I'm happy with my husband."

Phasma nodded. "Oh, I don't blame you there. I never was interested in him like a lot of the female officers were, too brooding and melancholic for my taste."

We leave the bathroom and walk the hallways. "You want to ask how I got released from prison, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm curious."

"Well, I'm still on trial, but as I acted on Hux's orders, not from my own free will, the Senate have me out on bail," She explained. "I actually was hoping to ask your husband for a position as a guard in his service. If he will have me, that is."

I sigh, and shake my head. "Politics. Never did I imagine that I would go from a scavenger to a freaking Empress. Weird. All because I bonded with Kylo Ren of all men through the Force. But tell me, since we're having girl talk, what is up with you and Hux? On Cantobrite he seemed very cozy with you."

Phasma giggled, and tucked a lock of her blonde hair out of her face. "Okay, you leveled with me about my former Commander. I guess I can talk about me and Armitage. It's only fair. The fact is is that we've been on and off for roughly eight years. It's against regulation, of course, and if the Generals found out, the punishments are...were not pleasant. Commander Ren kept his little affairs tightly under wraps, and the few who bragged, well, let's just say that the rumors did not circulate long."

"I know." I tapped my forehead. "We shared about a lifetime's worth of memories with each other while I trained under Kylo's Uncle on Ach-to. There isn't much my husband and I don't know about each other. Speaking of him, he is going insane with anxiety right now."

Phasma chuckled. "I had a feeling he would be one of those fiercely protective husbands, if he ever channelled that fiery passion he has into love. In combat, it is nothing short of deadly. Everyone was scared to face him in the training hall."

We headed into the ballroom, and I say, "I'll bet. Do you want to greet him? Show him that I really was off having deep girl talk with you?"

"What the hell? Might as well." We go back inside the ballroom, and Ben excused himself from talking with some senators, and strolled over to us.

Ben glances at Phasma and whispers in my ear, "Are you alright? My Knights assured me you were fine, but I wasn't sure."

I give him a peck on his lips and say, "I'm fine. We just decided to have some girl talk is all. Phasma, well...I'll Let her tell you what she wants."

Ben assumed his formal attitude and addressed Phasma, "Yes, Captain? What proposal did you want to put before me?"

Phasma saluted him, and said, "Well, Sire. I was hoping to become a member of your wife's personal guard. I know we got ourselves out of some tough scrapes on past missions, even though I was technically assigned to General Hux as his guard. If you will have me, I will shield her back, and give my life for hers if need be."

Ben thought it over for a long time, and cracked a smile. "You are prepared to swear loyalty to only me and my family? I recall how staunch your loyalty is to the First Order. I will not have you run off to Hux in some covert manner to somehow gain an inside advantage in my court."

"I swear that I would never do that, Sire," Phasma said.

"We'll see. For now, we have the courtmartial trial to think of," Ben said formally. "My Knights will keep a close eye on your movements. If you are proven to be not guilty at the trial, and are prepared to swear your loyalty officially to me and my family, I will, of course grant you your wish. Until then, you are a party guest, and I hope you have a good time at the party."

Ben took my hand and we walked off some distance before he said, "You look like I was being too harsh with her. I just know her well. If she is prepared to be loyal she may join us, if not," He shrugs his shoulders, "Well, then I will have proven my theory that Hux is still wanting to extract his revenge."

The upbeat music changed to a slow song, and I said, "Okay, but can we _not_ think of cloak and dagger scheming, for now? I owe my handsome Emperor a dance, if you remember. Shall we?"

"Of course. Come, darling," Ben says, leading me out to the dance floor. We hold each other close, and I just let myself being taken away by the song, and staring into my husband's eyes. The world seems to disappear around us as we dance, and my heart beats fast when he traces his thumb along my mouth. His eyes are nearly black with desire, and I wonder if we're going to make it to the end of this ball before we end up in bed together. 

_"Have I told you tonight how beautiful you look?"_ He asks softly, through the Force. It amazes me even now how we can have whole telepathic conversations, and people just assume we're merely being 'lovey dovey.'

" _No, you only asked about my womanly issues,"_ I frown. " _You look very regal in your suit, I must say. If you keep staring at me like that, we might not make it to the end of this party."_

Ben winked, and whispered in my ear, "Would that bother you so much, us sneaking out of here? It's a party in our honor, we can do whatever the hell we want."  
I giggle. What the hell? I never wanted to stand up for long in these damn stiletto heels for long any way. "Okay, but we have to at least dance with a few other people first. Then you give me a signal, and we can sneak off. How does that please my nympho husband?"

Ben laughed. "Oh hush, you're just as bad. I've created a monster, honestly."

I sigh, kissing him. "Well, you _are_ very addicting, I must admit."

"You too, my love. You too." The dance ended, and I go to my place at the dinner table and Poe sits beside me, dressed in his new resistance General uniform. He looks very dashing.

"Well, you two look sickeningly cozy out there," He winks. "You look mighty happy."

"I am, thank you, Poe."

"Do you feel up for that dance? I'm no twinkle toes like your emo lover boy, but I cut a decent rug when it suits me."

I laughed. "Sure. Let's go." An upbeat song comes on and we just have a grand old time doing goofy dance moves. Finn joins in, and I start to notice some bizarre tension between the two guys. They've always been really huggy and playful with each other, but tonight I notice something else: they seem bizarrely shy of one another for some strange reason. 

Finn starts to dance with me when the song ends, and another song comes on. Poe goes off to dance with Rose, and I detect a hint of jealousy now in the Force. "Um, Finn? You and Poe are like, acting really weird. Is there something you want to tell me? I promise not to tell Ben."

Ben is dancing with Phasma, and I force myself to look away. Nope, not gonna get insecure. No way, no how.

"Can we not call _him_ that, Rey?" He asks, leading us away from the dance floor to the tables. "I'm still creeped out that you're with him."

"Okay, but that is his real name, Finn. So, fess up, what is going on with you and Poe tonight?" I say, tying into a piece of strawberry cheesecake that was brought to me.

Finn looks to where Poe is dancing with some tall black haired lady in a short red dress. "Well...okay, I sort of like Rose, but two nights ago, Poe and I got kind of drunk and...well, we kind of slept together."

My cheesecake is halfway to my mouth when I drop my fork back on my plate. "Like, for _real_? I mean, I know you guys are friends, but...do you really like Poe like that? What about Rose?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I know she kind of likes Poe, but after Crait, well, she kissed me, and..." Finn shook his head. "Yeah, I thought since you're the married one, you could give me some advice."

I laughed, and scooped up some cheesecake for him. He ate it, and said, "Okay, that's awesome cheesecake there. You still didn't answer the question."

"Be honest with her," I finally said, finishing up my cheesecake. "B--Kylo and I can use the Force to access our memories and even talk to each other that way," I tap my temple to illustrate, "Usually, we know if something is off and we have to get something off our chest. But we're _always_ honest with each other. When we got past the fronts and bullshit on Ach-to when we weren't able to physically be in the same space, we got to really know one another. But you don't have that level of bond with Rose or Poe."

Ben is giving me a signal from across the room, and I wink at him, grinning. "Just be honest with them both, Finn. Like really, bluntly honest. That is the only advice I can give. I have to go, I'm needed elsewhere."

Finn watches me walk across the ballroom, and Ben catches Finn's look of naked disgust. He grabs my ass as he leads me out of the elegant ballroom, and when we get out into the hallway we both break down in laughter.

"Wow, was that really necessary to grope me in front of everyone like that?"

Ben Eskimo kissed my nose and giggled. "Oh, please. No one but your friend noticed. I almost grabbed a breast, but I thought it would be overkill on my part."

"Hm. And if our roles were reversed, what if I did this?" I grabbed his crotch, and gave it a good rub.

"Careful, he likes you too much to be denied for too long," Ben whispered silkily in my ear. "But I wouldn't have cared, honestly. You forget that I don't have your modesty."

"Of course, you're a guy."

"No, I'm just more in touch with my passionate side. Come, I seem to remember where the palace pool was the last time I had to come here on business."

"And if someone catches us without proper swim wear?" I asked, blushing.

Ben winked. "Rey, we're the Emperor and Empress of the galaxy. Barring a few restrictions of not interfering with each system's government in a tyrannical way, we can do what we want. Now come on, it will be fun, I promise."

He gave me that doe eyed look that always makes me weak in the knees, and my breathing hitches. "Oh my gods, _stop_. Wow, you're persistent. Fine, fine. Let's go swimming, but I want to go to bed soon after, we have to go to the trial at noon tomorrow."

"You got it. For tonight, we can be ourselves." I cannot help but smile at how boyish Ben is around me, it makes me love him all the more, because I am the only one who can see this part of him. I love him so much it almost hurts. Why did I ever think he was a monster that could not be redeemed?


	11. Love Confession

Finn's Pov...

I watch as that black hearted devil gropes Rey's ass as he leads her out of the ballroom. Why the hell do I even care that she is married to Kylo Ren? She made her choice, and she is she is so sickeningly happy. But then he is happy too, and it's hard to separate this newly wedded guy who is openly loving his wife, from the heartless, ruthless First Order Commander that I first knew him as. Is love really that powerful?

Rose strolls over to me, and she is wearing a cute light green sundress. She sits next to me and immediately I feel guilty. Being with Poe felt so..so natural. Hell, I wasn't even that drunk, if I'm being completely honest here. But that's what makes this so heartwrenching, because she deserves to know the truth. Rey is right about that, only I'm not a Jedi like her. 

Yep, I gotta just fess up and let her down gently. She is looking at me weird, and I take her hands in mine, and tell her what happened two nights ago.

When I was done, she began to cry, and said, "I can't say I'm entirely surprised. You two are so close, but I thought it was just a bromance thing, not that you were gay."

Great, now I'm freaking _crying_. Why do I feel like shit still for coming out of the closet? "I'm sorry, Rose. I know you liked Poe. But it felt so natural being with him. I just don't know if he feels the same."

Rose dabbed at her tears. "Don't. Don't you _dare_ be guilty for being the way you are, Finn. If you love Poe, I won't stand in your way. You two make a very cute couple. I'm going to go to my room and sleep. Rey won't need me for the rest of the night."

Rose got up, and Poe stopped her before she could leave. I didn't hear what she told him, but I could pretty much figure out what was said, because he plops down in the chair Rose was just in, and he asks, "You told her, didn't you? About that Friday night?"

"Yeah. I couldn't _lie_ to her, man," I say sadly. "She's too good of a friend for that."

"Yeah, I know."   
"But that was a fun night."

My heart flutters at his words. "Really? You had fun?"

Poe grins. "Yeah. I mean, I've always been with chicks, but with you--"

"Exactly. Me too."  
"Soo, where does that leave us? I've like never done this before."

Poe kisses my hand, and winks. "Well, I don't want to rush things, but we can play it by ear. How does that sound?"

I lean over and kiss him softly. He kisses back briefly, blushing. "Sounds great. Just as long as we don't start in on those sappy terms of endearment. I hate that crap."

I laugh. "Okay, I get it. Want to dance?"

"Sure, I'm game." We dance the night away, and like the time we got drunk, we ended up in bed together...

🌌🌌🌌

Rose's Pov...

I found a nearby burgundy couch in the hallway closest to the bathrooms and start sobbing my eyes out. It's so damn unfair! I liked Poe, he was the cutest x-wing pilot on the base. The great hit with all of the girls, and a fast friend of Rey's.

Now Rey has an unbelievably gorgeous husband, a former enemy no less! And even my pretty sister had a fiance before she died on that bomber. Am I really so ugly and fat? Will I never find a guy who will love me for me, and not care that I have a little junk in the trunk?

I see a Knight of Ren approach me, and because they all wear creepy black masks it's impossible to tell them apart. Rey explained once that they wear the masks to intimidate and strike fear in their enemies. But all of them are tall, and powerfully built, apparently.

"Are you alright?" He asks, but a robotic voice comes out, hiding his true voice.

"Well, I just got my heart broken by a guy who turned out to be gay, so as soon as I can piece together my heart, I'll be right as rain," I say sarcastically. 

He chuckles, and asks, "Do you want some company? I've been told that I'm a good listener. I have some cognac if you need a drink."

I don't know why I'm smiling, but I am. "Only if I can see your face. Your order's masks really freak me out, I don't know how Empress Rey can stand to have faceless warriors guarding her."

The Knight laughs. "It's because she knows that our loyalty to our Lord extends to her, and because Lord Ren would kill us without a second's thought if we harmed her."

My cheeks flame red. "Oh! I guess that makes sense. How about that drink?" The Knight detaches his mask, and I hear a hiss of decompression as he lifts it off of his head and sets it aside on the couch beside him.

He shakes out shoulder length jet black hair and I am immediately drawn to his piercing black eyes. I realize that I'm not only blushing but staring at him as well. _Oh_ _gods_ , _is_ _he_ _hot_!

I force myself to look down at my hands. Ugh, my hands look pudgy too, only my nails are pretty, freshly done in pearl white gel tips. Rey got hers done in a glittery white, but I'm not as feminine as her, which is weird, considering that she used to dress like such a tomboy before.

He hands me a steel flask, and I take a sip. Oh yeah, it's high grade cognac alright, my dad was the closet lush in the family, so I know my alcohol. It burns going down my throat, and I cough.

"Oh wow, is that strong."  
"Yeah. So you're Rose, right?"

"Yes. I don't look like one, though, my sister was the pretty one, though." I watch him take a sip, and he passes it back to me. 

The cognac goes down a little easier, and it tastes like velvet, a sure sign that it's already effecting me. "She died, didn't she?"

"Yeah. But how did you--"  
He flashes me a guilty look that I find cute. "Sorry. I saw a part of your memories in my mind. The Force is weird like that."

"Oh. Could you try not to read my mind, unless I want you to, that is?" I ask. "You still didn't tell me your name."

He smiled warmly. "Sir Petrok. But my real name is Kai. Not even Lord Ren knows my real name. I don't like to be as open about it as Saren or his brother Viktor. It's against our vows to use our birth names openly. But I trust you."

He stands, and picks up his helmet. "Listen, Rose. If you need someone to talk to while we're here, come find me. I'm in room 470. And for the record, I think you're quite pretty. I don't care about you being a little heavy. I like a girl with a little meat on her bones."

Kai strolls off, putting his helmet back on, and walking off down the hallway to wherever his post is. I am left stunned by his confession. He was so sweet and caring, and true to his word, listened to what I had to say, really listened. Not many people have done that for me.

I go up to my room, take a shower, and cry myself to sleep as I bury myself in my cushions, wishing that it was a dark hole that I could hide and escape from this stupid, cruel world...


	12. Pool Tryst

Rey's Pov...

The pool was huge, with marble columns and statues bordering the walled pool area. The night sky was littered with stars, and shone like distant twinkling diamonds in the heavens.

The pool was massive, and lit up with various pool lights. Of course, it cannot compare to swimming in the ocean, but this is nice in any case. I unzipped my gown and sat on one of the padded lounge chairs to unbuckle my shoes. I slipped the gown over my head, and slipped off my panties. The night air was balmy, but the cool breeze felt cold against my naked skin.

Ben undressed and walked towards me. We held each other, just enjoying being in each other's presence. He kissed my forehead, and smiled down at me.

"Ready? I wanted to watch the fireworks privately with you. Gods know we will have little time to sneak away and just be ourselves in the coming days."

I chuckled, and arched an eyebrow. "And here I thought you just wanted sex."

Ben laughed. "That too. But I want to do that later. Right now, I fancy a swim."

"Okay, fair enough."

We got into the heated water and float together, looking up at the stars as the slight currents of the pool water carries us. I marveled at how far we have come. I thought of this man as my enemy, that he was a monster. How little I knew and understood him! If someone from the future told either of us that we would marry and have a family together, we would have said you were insane.

I chuckled at the irony and Ben says, "What's so funny?"

"Us. Together," I admitted, taking his hand. "If someone from the future told me that I would be your wife, I would have said they were crazy."

"Yeah, me too." Ben chuckled. "But there was something there between us from the beginning, remember? I told you to not be afraid, I felt it too."

I stood up in the shallow end of the pool, and he stood as well. "Yes, you did. But I don't think either of us really understood what was happening at the time."

Ben ducked his head under the water, and shook out his hair. "Well...I'm no stranger to relationships so I kind of had a rough idea, but...yeah, I never felt that level of connection to anyone but you, Rey. I mean that."

"I know. I love you, Ben."

We held each other and touched foreheads. "I love you too, Rey. With all of my heart." 

I felt the twins kicking slightly, and I massaged my stomach to soothe them. _Okay_ , _here_ _goes_ _nothing_. _If_ _he_ _hates_ _the_ _idea_ , _you_ _can_ _always_ _just_ _shut_ _yourself_ _away_ _as_ _much_ _as_ _possible_. "Ben, when I start to show, I want to go live privately in the lake or ocean estate. If that is alright with you."

Ben frowned. "I think that would probably be best, but I don't like the idea of being parted from you."

"I know, but I would rather be where it is safe and quiet to recover from the births," I reasoned. "Especially, if we have to go to war for whatever reason."

Ben sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Very well, when you start to show, you may move into either estate, but when you are fully recovered I need you by my side. I will not have my Empress _not_ have a say in how our Empire will be run."

"Aw, Ben! Do you really mean it?! I thought--"

"That I would shuffle you off to the side once I became Emperor?" Ben asked, tipping my chin up to meet his eyes. I nod my head, not able to answer. "That's not me, Rey. I _want_ us ruling together, as one. It's just us now, as we always wanted."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him deeply, crying tears of happiness. We shared a laugh, and swam for a bit, until we heard a booming in the night sky. Then flashes of color.

"Ooh! Ben, look! The fireworks are starting."

"Do you want to get dressed or swim to the stairs?" He asked.

"Stairs."

"Okay." We swam over there, and Ben wrapped me in his arms. I lay against his chest, and marveled at all of the multi colored explosions dotting the sky. Tie-fighters and x-wings fly complex aerial loops and barrel rolls, engaging in a mock battle. I heard distant orchestral music being played, and no doubt people are not liking it that the guests of honor aren't watching this awesome show with them. But we don't care; we're together, and that is all that matters.

When the fireworks show ends, we dry off with some clean towels we found by the lounge chairs, and head up to our suite.

Our suite, like the rest of Naboo's palace, is both elegant and spacious; it even overlooks the pool area. We walk hand in hand to the room, and our guards stand aside. "Only disturb us if it's an emergency," Ben orders. "Otherwise, no one is to enter..."

🌌🌌🌌

Kylo's Pov...

We do not speak as we lock the door behind us. No words are needed as we kiss and undress each other. I look into Rey's lovely hazel eyes, and I am taken aback by the love I see in them. For me. I am humbled by it, and perhaps always will be by our love for each other.

I rain soft kisses along her face, cheeks, and throat as I knead her breasts, and run my other hand down to the small of her back. Rey throws her head back, sighing as I suckle one breast and then the other, swirling my tongue around her already pert nipples, and grazing it with my teeth.

"Ben!" Rey gasps. "Don't..don't stop. Please." I kneel at her feet, and kiss along her slightly rounded abdomen to the juncture of her thighs. I suck and tease her clit with my tongue and teeth, slipping a finger inside of her already wet folds. I work my finger slowly at first, and relish the sight of Rey's face as I worship her body with my mouth. I work in two fingers, and lick and suck along her folds, and stroke my cock to get it nice and hard for her. Finally, I dip my tongue into her dripping pussy, and she nearly screams my name as she grabs my hair and begs me to finish her off. I oblige, and she comes undone.

"Ben!...Oh, fuck...oh gods, yes!" She screams, climaxing around my fingers. I stand and pick her up, and carry her to the bed...

Rey's Pov...

He lifts my legs high around his waist, almost to his shoulders, and fits himself to my entrance. I gasp at the sensation, because before he was being gentle with me. Even behind the waterfall he was gentle with me, but no, this is fucking, pure and simple. The old me would hate this, and beg him to stop what he is doing. But what did I know? The only thing I was taught about sex was that it was always painful for the woman, and only men enjoyed it.

Ben puts my feet on his shoulders and nearly pulls out of me, before he slams back into me. Over and over he thrusts into me, until he pulls out and turns me over on my stomach. He enters me from behind, and I gasp at the feel of him there. We both are moaning and gasping as he is pounding me from behind.

His movements get sloppier as he reaches his climax. Finally, Ben stiffens and with one last thrust fills me with his hot seed.

"Rey," He whispers hoarsely in my ear like a prayer. He tilts my face up to his, and our lips meet in a soft, tender kiss.

He moves to pull out of me, but I say, "Hold me, for a moment. I like you here inside of me."

We cuddle each other, and a big dopey grin settles on my face, but I'm crying. "Are you alright? I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No," I sniff, giggling. "No, I'm just so ridiculously happy, I can't stop crying."

Ben chuckles, and sniffs. He's crying too, so I guess it's alright to cry too. "Me too, dearest, me too. Do you want to get cleaned off?" He yawned. "I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Yeah, me too." I say. Ben stands up and goes into the bathroom. He turns the lights on, and starts the shower. I get up, and follow him. We bathe each other, and rinse off.

Finally, we head to bed, and fall asleep in each other's arms. Little did we know just how few days of peace we would have in the next two months...


	13. The Trial

Rose's Pov...

I'm glad that the Queen of Naboo let Rey employed some of her handmaidens, though it was only to spy on her court. I think Rey knew this, and allowed the three maids to come anyway. Poe and Finn were now acting very coupley and lovey dovey in that saccharin sweet honeymoon stage of love. Of course, Poe also still flirted with girls behind Finn's back, but who am I to judge? I won't get involved with their love life. What they do in their private life is of no concern to me. I'm more concerned about Rey.

Only me, Kylo, and Rey herself knows that she is pregnant, but sooner or later one of these bitches is going to get the tongues wagging about the Empress's impending bundle of joy. The handmaids complain about the solemn black gowns that cover them from throat to wrists, and look very much like a more feminine version of Kylo's Knight of Ren uniforms. I like that they are both pretty, but modest at the same time.

Rey shines in her rich, dark colored gowns by comparison, and some get quite sexy, but never to the point of raunchiness. She is not a sleazy twilek girl, after all. Today, she chose to wear a beautiful burgundy dress that reveals quite a bit of her chest and shoulders.

I thought it looked very becoming on her, and I told her so when she picked it out this morning.

She smiled. "Thank you, Rose. I sometimes don't think I have a head for this whole fashion thing. You don't think the gowns are...too much, do you?"

I hugged her, and smiled warmly. "No, of course not. You look beautiful, Rey. Just...I don't like the idea of spies in our midst."

Rey glanced at the three handmaids the Queen of Naboo 'gave,' her. She lowered her voice, "I have them followed. So far, they have been predictable in their duties, but if you notice something off about them, I will have their memories altered. Just say the word."

"Alright. Where is Kylo?"  
"Training with his Knights. He had meetings in the morning, and now the trial, of course." Rey answered. "Are you ready to go?"

I giggle and nod my head. "I should be asking you that."

"Yes, well, you seemed a bit jumpy. Me? I just want to get this trial done and over with." I don't tell her I'm jumpy, because Sir Petrok/ Kai has been assigned to us as one of our guards. Sir Saren is our other personal guard, and he seems to only really speak to Kylo or Rey with any warmth or respect. Kai told me that he's one of Kylo's deadliest Knights, but loyal to the core.

The palace doors opened, and we made our way down the stairs, towards the launch bay where our shuttle awaited. Kai has been acting nothing but professional towards me, which kind of hurts my feelings, but I shouldn't take it personally. Wait. _Why_ am I even hurt by his neglect of me?

I sat next to Rey as she got out a holo reader, and chuckled at an article she was reading.

"Oh, wow," Rey giggled, "Rose, check this out: this girl wrote that her 'deadbeat date,' chose to arrive for their date not only in tattered jeans, and a dirty shirt, but got so drunk on their actual date that he passed out on the bar. The girl left his worthless ass there to pay his part of the check! Isn't that like...soo embarrassing?"

One of the handmaids sighed and says, "It is improper for a lady in your position to read such trifles. Should you not be focused on the trial instead?"

Rey rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "Forgive me if I find these dating nightmare articles funny. Not all of us are so dull and boring as you...Cassie, was it?"

The girl beamed at the mention of her name. "Y-yes, your Majesty. It is. I'm only pointing out what is proper."

"Uh huh. Need I remind you three handmaids that you are only in my service to conciliate the Queen of Naboo?" Rey asked sharply, using her regal, formal voice.

It never ceased to amaze me how quickly Rey could switch between the free spirited, fun, sweet lady I met her as, and her imperious, formal Empress demeanor.

"N--no, Empress."

"Good. I would hate to have to replace all of my maids with my husband's Knights. They never have wavered in their devotion towards us," Rey added.

I looked towards Kai and heard a faint chuckle from him. Saren, of course, was silent. Both him and his brother Viktor freaked me out a little, because they were so cold and silent, except when addressing Rey or Kylo, of course.

Our stop came up, and we disembarked from the shuttle. Senators bowed or curtsied to Rey, and some exchange some words with Rey. Rey addressed them, and we headed on our way.

The courtroom was surprisingly luxurious and lined with comfy beige chairs along the walls, with a long conference table in the center with chairs around it for the important people in the trial. The judge sat at the head of the table, the lawyers to the left and right on either side.

Rey and Kylo sat next to each other next, then the two defendants, and the other First Order Generals who were also accused. Poe Dameron comes in, looking very handsome in his resistance uniform, with the other Resistance leaders. The spectators, senators, and Knights of Ren sit on the outer edges. Then there is the media press, who are adjusting their cameras.

Finn came in and sat next to me. He looked very tired, but he grinned when he saw me, and Kai looked at him when Finn hugged me. Thank the gods, Finn didn't notice it.

I watched Rey and Kylo assume their regal personas, and it sent chills down my spine, because he looked very much like Kylo Ren now as the judge gave him the honor of addressing the court:

"We all know why we are gathered here, and that is to set aside the generations of animosity from our fractured governments. As you all are aware," He stands and begins to address the jury, "This conflict began as a failure to _listen_. A failure to compromise and conciliate both philosophies of how to govern the galaxy.

"The Republic was flawed, and no government is without its flaws, that cannot be prevented, but they kept the peace for centuries after the Sith brought darkness and imbalance to the Force with their ruthless, fascist way of ruling. It was time to start anew with a clean slate, and that meant cleaning out the old leaders in favor of killing the past. Thank you." Kylo sat down, and I was taken aback by how articulate he was.

Rey whispered something in her husband's ear, and he cracked a smile, and kissed her hand. The trial started to get boring really fast as the lawyers start to argue for and against the First Order's actions. Evidence was brought forward, and I could see Hux seething throughout all of this, especially when he heard some of his own Generals start to beg for plea bargains.

Hux mumbled darkly, and the judge, a stiff faced white twilek in black robes inclines his head and said sternly, "You wish to speak, Mr. Hux?"

Hux's face went the same shade as his ginger hair, and he would have stood if he didn't have his wrists bound with thick binders. "I am still a General of the First Order, your _honor._ I expect to be addressed as such until a verdict for my release or death is given."

Rey chuckled quietly. The judge did not dare glare at her, but asked politely if she wished to add something. "Yes, your honor." She stood, and addressed the room, her gown swishing with her movements. "I would like to point out this man's sheer arrogance, and lack of all decency and decorum. I could state my personal observations on Armitage Hux's character flaws, after all, I witnessed them first hand as a prisoner on Star Killer Base when I was brought in to be interrogated. But my written statements will come later, and--"

"That is a filthy _lie_!" Hux snarled. "She was unconscious when she was brought on board. Ignore this bitches' slanderous lies for what they are!"

"Enough, _Mr_. Hux!" The judge shouted, ringing down his gavel. "It matters not if it was a true statement or not. She is your Empress. The words of our monarchs have no bearing on the verdict of this trial."

The trial progressed at a slow pace after this little outburst. I think it's because sometimes Phasma was there to whisper a few words to Hux every once in a while in his ear. I nearly fell asleep a few times as everyone who was important to the trial had their say.

After nine hours, the judge announced, "We have heard some very illuminating evidence today. The court shall be in recess until 10 AM in respect of the late hour." The gavel rang down, and people began to file out.

I stood, and yawned. Gods, how late did this thing go on for? I check my holo chronometer on my right wrist. 9PM. Damn. I watched Hux being led away by the city police, and Phasma asked the police a question. They merely gestured to Rey and Kylo. They exchanged some words, but then she strolls over to me, dressed in a sharp black suit that she paired with a tight pencil skirt.

"You must be Rose Tico," Phasma said politely. "I was supposed to accompany you and the Empress's handmaids back to the palace."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. If that's what Lady Ren wants, it's best to follow her orders. She may seem laidback sometimes, but you should still follow her orders."

Phasma nodded her head, smiling. "Understood. I have been following orders all of my life." She stepped closer, and whispered, "Especially since I know Rey's little secret."

My eyes widened, and I glanced at the other maids who were eying us with suspicion. "You...you _know_ about that?"

"It's hard to miss the signs when you catch a woman is puking in a restroom when she is neither drunk or ill," Phasma whispered, and glanced at Rey and Kylo talking with some senators.

She stepped away from me, and began snapping orders to the other handmaids to 'get their asses ready to leave.' They immediately snapped to attention and began getting ready to leave.

Sir Petrok stepped to my side, and he chuckled. "What's so funny?" I ask him, more sharply than I mean.

His black mask faced me, and he said in his robotic voice, "These snobby bitches being dressed down by Phasma. You don't find that funny?"

I grinned. "A little." We walked side by side down the stairs towards our shuttle. I eyed his lightsaber and he unclipped it and handed it to me. I'm no Force user, but I can literally feel the darkness of the Khyber crystals inside of it. The hilt has a strange, almost curved shape to it.

"How many people have you killed with this?" I dared to ask, handing it back to him. We sat on the shuttle a bit away from the other ladies, but Kylo winked at us when we sat alone. What the hell was _that_ about? I almost didn't want to know. He removed his helmet, and clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I lost count after five hundred, honestly. I know it numbers into the thousands, some of them on that launch pad on Coruscant. You forget that I was ordered to stay behind to get you and that defector stormtrooper friend of yours safely to Naboo."

My eyes widened. Without thinking, I took his gloved hands in mine and said, "That was _you_?! You were soo brave! I thought for sure that some of those blaster shots were gonna get us. I'm sorry about Sir Andrei, by the way. Finn was stupid to try to act the hero and protect me when you had things well in hand."

Kai frowned, and then saw we were still holding hands. He gave my hands a gentle squeeze, and stood, standing with his back to me. "I was neither brave or chivalrous, Rose. I was obeying my Lord's will." He turned to face me, and cracked a grin, which made my heart flutter. "But I don't need an order from Lord Ren to protect you."

He put his helmet back on, walked off, and went to talk to with Sir Saren and the other Knights. My heart is beating erratically. _Oh_ , _wow_ , _am_ _I_ _in_ _trouble_. _Did_ _that_ _really_ _just_ _freaking_ _happen_ _right_ _now_? I go to sit with the other maids, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Somebody's got a crush," One of the handmaids teased. "As if anyone would be interested in...what was your job again with the Resistance? A radar technician?"

"Oh? And what do _you_ do for a living?" I snapped back. "Play dress up with a politician who just happened to send you here for seasoning? Or spying? Which is it?"

The skinny dark haired girl went beet red with anger, but Rey eyed her sharply, and she said, "Seasoning."

"We'll see. Now, shut your mouth and be the quiet maid you were trained to be," I snapped, folding my arms. The girl wilted under my glare, and Rey winked at me, and went back to talking to Phasma and her husband.

We got back to the palace, and I was absolutely bushed. I knew that we had many more days of this drudgery. I just couldn't imagine what it was for Rey.

I got ready for bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Hell, I didn't even have any more disturbing dreams of dying in my sister's place on the bomber to plague me. I just missed her is all, and I wished she was here to cheer me on and give me advice, especially concerning Kai. She always knew what to do when it came to guys. I just had no clue that the trial would take a whole two months before it would end...


	14. The Trial Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

Two long grueling months, and nothing but meetings with senators in between. True to Ben's word, we barely had time to each other except to bathe, eat, and sleep. I have to leave the public eye in another month, I just know it. I could see my stomach start to round more noticeably and soon it would be very hard to conceal my delicate state. What was worse was that we sometimes snapped at each other when the stress gets to us, or when my hormones are out of whack. Ugh, no one ever said that being pregnant and juggling my elevated position was going to be easy, that's for sure.

I sat next to Ben and ignored his damn doe eyes as he tried to get me to acknowledge him. _Ugh_ , _how_ _can_ _a_ _guy_ _be_ _so_ _hot_ , _and_ _yet_ _not_ _have_ _a_ _clue when I am having a crappy time of this??_ Then he did something he has never done before: he reached underneath the table and ran his hand up my crossed thigh. I shivered, and not from the damned arctic cold room.

He chuckled quietly, and parted my thighs subtly with the Force. He continued his exploration as his hand went north to my panties, and slipped a finger in there. I clamped my lips together, trying like hell to keep my face impassive for the cameras.

" _Still mad at me, Rey?"_ His mental voice purred. " _I wonder what the media would think if I made you cum right here and now?"_

 _"Ben...Please don't. Please? Not here."_ I plead.

Ben flashed me a ghost of a smile. He worked his finger in and out of me for a little while before pulling it out, and subtly wiping it off on a tissue from the nearby tissue box.

_"You smiled."_

_"I...You don't play fair finger fucking me like that!"_ I shot back.

Ben grinned, and replied, " _Pay me back. I dare you, right here and now."_

I couldn't help but smile at his boyish games. With everyone else, he has to be the imperious, but just ruler, but with me, he can just be Ben. I love him all the more for it, though he often exasperates me. Fine! He wants to play these childish sexual games? Two can play at this game, buddy. I tip toed my fingers up his leg and began rubbing his crotch.

The lawyers were mumbling some legalese crap, and the senators were eating it up. Yep, Ben's right: this trial is getting super boring. If it were up to me, I would convict all of these First Order officers for war crimes. The judge called for a brief lunch recess, and I ducked underneath the table.

"Rey? Shouldn't we, um, go have lunch?" Ben asked as we were left alone.

"Shut up," I said mildly. "You dared me to pay you back, so I'm going to do it."

Ben laughed. "Fine by me. But we're picking this up tonight, just so you know."

I rolled my eyes, and crawled back under the table, and unzipped his dress slacks. I kissed and licked my way up and down his long member, leaving little bites along the side. Ben gasped at the sensation and gently held my hair as I took him deep in my mouth, really working him over.

"Rey...Damn. Oh..oh, _fuck_. I'm close."

He tried to lift my head off of his cock, but I clamped my lips on his length, and he filled my mouth with his seed. It was a bit salty but not altogether unpleasant. I came out from under the table and wipe him off, and my lips as well. I poured myself a glass of water, and rinsed out my mouth. Nope, so not gonna swallow that. I have my limits, I discovered.

I put on some lipstick and noticed Ben watching me. Thankfully, we were the only ones in the courtroom. "What is that look for?" I asked. "You look like you made some ground breaking discovery, or something."

He laughed. "I did. You can be quite dirty when it suits you. I like that."

"It's a fair payback. You fingered me, I gave you a blow job, fair is fair," I shrug my shoulders. "If we're not too tired, we can continue this in our suite. Now, we're late for lunch, and I'm starved. Shall we?"

Ben kissed my hand. "As if I could refuse the woman with the magical mouth."

I giggle. "Dork."  
"Sex goddess."

"Hm..I like that. Would you mind calling me that during the trial?"

"No, that is for our private life only, love," Ben says, pecking me on the lips.

We walked arm in arm out of the courtroom, and Phasma meets us in the restaurant and she grins knowingly at us. "I'm glad to see that your stupid spat is over."

"Your concern is most..touching, Captain," Ben said in his clipped, polite voice. "Do you have any useful intel for us, regarding Hux? Otherwise, you are wasting our time."

Phasma reached for her black briefcase, and took out four folders to show us both. The contents reveal plans for another Star Killer Base, and Hux's plans to use cloned stormtroopers...of himself. Eww...yeah, this guy is truly bat shit crazy, this just confirms it. Ben read the files and set them aside as our Caesar salads are brought by our waiter.

"Has he already visited Camino?" He finally asked, all Kylo Ren in his voice. "Spoken with the cloners in detail about these plans?"

Phasma fidgeted under Ben's darkening gaze. "Yes, two years ago. He...He already gave them the samples."

"Fuck," Ben muttered. "Those bastards work fast for being such skinny fuckers."

"What about these plans, Phasma?" I asked. "How far ahead on these plans has Hux progressed to?"

Phasma folded her hands, and said, "This is all I know. He never told me about the plans, just that he was so enraged by your defection, Commander. He had wanted you to lead that base, just as you did the first Star Killer Base. I can say no more."

"You can't or won't tell us," Ben said sternly. Phasma flashed him a look of fear in her blue eyes. "I...I can't. I have to go now. The trial is about to start."

We ate quietly and looked over the files. Then I saw something that disturbed me more than Hux using clones of himself to form a new stormtrooper army.

"Ben, you should look at this."

"What is it?" I handed him the papers and his face turned from one of mild interest to shock within seconds: somehow, the First Order acquired both of our DNA and planned to use it to create cloned Knights of Ren.

"I...I had no idea they took samples of your DNA, Rey," Ben apologized, "Mine does not come as much of a surprise, it's standard procedure, in case of our demise. But Snoke must have ordered this without telling me. _Damn_ it!"

"Do...do you think that the cloners already have clones of us?" I dared to ask.

Ben took my hands in his, and sighed deeply, "Yes, I think it is entirely possible. We may have to prepare for a coming war with Sith who look exactly like us, Rey. Gods...it would be like fighting our own children."

I shook my head sharply. "No, they would be our _clones_ , Ben. There is a big difference." 

He kissed my hands, and said softly, "Of course, you're right, darling. Let's present this evidence to the lawyers and wrap this trial up, shall we?"

I finished up my salad, and we went back to the trial just as the court bailiff officer announced that court was now in session. We take our seats and share a private chuckle at what we did earlier.

Everyone filed in, and court was in session once again. We present our new evidence to the lawyers, including the plans to use clones of me and Ben in a possible new war with the remnants of the First Order and the New Republic, our new Empire.

The evidence was shown to the jury, and they went to their room for final sentencing. The room was abuzz with tension on a knife point, and it took them three hours to deliberate. Finally the judge asked, "Do you have a verdict for the court, head juror?"

"Yes, your honor," A tall ginger haired woman dressed in a sharp gray suit stood, and unfolded her copy of the verdict. "We, the jury find General Armitage Hux, his Captain Phasma, and his other Generals, guilty of the crimes thus accused in light of this new evidence."

"Thank you, head juror, you may sit down." The judge said, and gestured for the guards to stand up the prisoners. Hux, Phasma, and the other Generals present were rudely yanked up to stand.

"All of you have been condemned to die according to your peers," The judge said ponderously. "You may choose to die according to the law, and your respective ranks. How do you wish to die?"

Most of the Generals answered by a blaster firing squad. But Phasma said, "Lightsaber."

"Blaster squad," Hux said."

"Very well," The judge said, nodding. "Before your executions, you may give a last statement, and you will be given a date in the future as to when you will die. May the gods have mercy on your souls." The judge rang the gavel, and Poe and Finn whooped with joy.

"Stop it, guys!" Rose admonished. "It's too early to celebrate just yet." Rose came over to me, and we simply hugged.

The journey back to the palace was fraught with tension. We won, but the victory is bittersweet as hell. I was so hoping that Phasma and I could have been friends, we were close to it, I just know it.

Dinner was a silent affair, no one spoke, and it was only when I got to my suite that I was able to relax by taking a bath. Ben joined me, and we just cuddled, not speaking.

We got ready for bed, and when we were in bed, I break my silence: "Ben? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah."  
"Still thinking about the clones?"

He turned to face me, propping his chin on his hand to talk to me. "Yeah. This disturbs me, Rey. His plan. Even with his death, there are others that could continue his work. The Separatists, rogue Sith in the galaxy somewhere. We may be dealing with the aftermath of his plans for a long time."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want you fighting them. Can you promise me that, Ben? I need you here," I put his free hand on my growing belly and say firmly, " _We_ need you here. You swore that to yourself that you would never be too busy for your children if you ever became a father."

Ben kissed my belly, and broke down. "You're right, my love. I'm just...I'm used to taking action myself. I like being in the thick of the action, there is a certain dark thrill about fighting in a battle that will be hard to give up."

Our lips met, and I cupped his cheek and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I feel the same way in an air fight. I actually like flying in the same way you love fighting. But this is what comes from being in charge. If we have to fight, I want you by my side. Promise me that, Ben."

"I promise."

I yawned. "Good. Now, let's get some sleep. I want to go home to the oceanside palace."

"Not the lake country?"

"Too peaceful. I need to be around the ocean. I seem to have developed a love for it when I lived on Ach-to."

Ben kissed me. "The ocean it is. As my Empress commands."

I chuckled. "Yes, and right now, I desire sleep." We go to sleep soon after, and I felt slightly uneasy, because even though this trial has bought us peace, it feels short-lived, and that is why my sleep feels fitful as my body finally succumbs to sleep at long last...


	15. Escape

Phasma's Pov...

When I heard the damning verdict, I wasn't at all surprised. Hux was openly shocked, but his anger towards me was borderline psychotic, and in all the time I have known him, this was the only time I have ever been scared of him.

His prison cell was cramped and while not dirty, was certainly far from comfortable. The guard practically threw me in his cell, and my big service duffel bag. When the guard walked away, Hux pounced on me and began choking the life out of me.

"You traitorous cunt!" Hux shouted, choking me. I can usually disarm someone rather quickly, but his sudden attack caught me unawares. I saw an opening in his stance, and I kneed him in the crotch. I then punched him in the solar plexus, and his hands let go of my throat.

I stumbled against the wall, rubbing at my red, swollen throat. He tried to attack me again, but I punched him in the face, hard. He fell to the ground, and lifted up the two fingers to yield as if this were a sparring match in the training hall. Was he for real?

"Can we talk reasonably now, Armitage?" I asked after a long time. I sat on my bed, which was the bottom bunk.

The top bunk shifted slightly, and he sighed. "Fine! But I don't make it a habit to converse with traitors. Especially, if I shared a bed with them occasionally."

I wince from that, but don't comment on it. "I _had_ to hand over the files to them. It covered my plans to get us the hell out of here. I had to at least try to gain Rey's trust. You see, I know her big secret. She plans to drop off the public stage very soon."

Hux slides off the bed, and comes to sit next to me. He is grinning boyishly. "Oh, _do_ tell.  
What could possibly force her from that traitorous defector of a lover of hers? They seem sickeningly cozy and inseparable together."

"Well, she happens to be almost three months pregnant," I confess. "You do the math on that one. The man works fast, I must say. I only found out about it from holding her hair while she puked in the bathroom once."

Hux's face relaxed into one of pure happiness. "Snoke did warn me that darkside users were passionate to the point of ridiculous obsession when they want someone. He feared that Ren was going that way. Just...why the hell her? She's a filthy _scavenger_ for god's sake! He could have had _any_ woman. Not you, though, I'm guessing."

I laugh. "Hm..Too brooding and dark for my taste. I like you too much for that."

"Oh, I _know_." He winked. "We're annoyingly tied at the hip, despite how much we fight. I assume that you have a plan to get us out of here?"

I smiled, and nodded my head. I took out my holo com and punched in a number. I switched it to audio, and put a finger to my lips. Hux nodded, and watched.

"Do you have the cruiser ready to go?" I asked Sir Viktor.

His voice came out robotic, of course. Without his mask, he has the deceptive voice of a dark angel, very similar to Kylo Ren's, actually. "Yes, everything is prepared. Sit tight, your escape might be less discreet than you may have wished."

"I don't care. Just get us out of here." I turned off the holo com, and Hux was seething. "What's your problem with me now?"

"Good gods, not you too. Did you screw him for this little favor?" Hux asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You act like we're exclusive. We have _never_ been that, Armitage," I said, sharply. "We agreed on that in the very beginning."

"Yeah, but a Sith? Really?"

"None of your business. Get changed into your uniform. We're leaving soon."

The escape came after dinner was served, and the last bunk check was done. Hux dressed as carefully as he could in his black uniform, although it still looked hopelessly wrinkled. I could hear screams of men, blasters being fired, and the familiar hum of a lightsaber as it cut people down in a fight.

Finally, Sir Viktor's tall black figure appeared, and he unlocked the door with the Force. I rush to his side and I whisper in his ear, "It's time."

Viktor put out a gloved hand and lifted Hux in the air choking him until his neck snaps. It sounded like a sickening crunch as his lanky body hit the concrete floor bonelessly. He handed me a blaster, and said, "You ready to leave, babe?"

"Born ready. What about your brother?" I asked, fearing his twin brother.

Viktor laughed. "Let him remain a traitor to Supreme Leader Snoke's memory. My loyalties are to Vader's memory, and you."

My heart skipped a beat. "But Mic--" He puts a finger over my lips to shush me.

"Later. When we get out of here. We have to get to Mustafar quickly." I nodded my head, and I put my mind into combat mode. I cannot think of what will become of Armitage now. We have to escape and fast.

I held my blaster in front of me, and we systematically killed any guards who crossed our path. We fought our way to the launch pad outside of the prison, and quickly made it on board the sleek rounded Caminoen ship.

When we were in Naboo's outer atmosphere Sir Viktor took off his black helmet. He has beach blonde hair and blue gray eyes that miss little. It never ceased to amaze me how most Sith warriors are impossibly attractive. I had at first assumed that most Sith Lords were physically ugly, like Darth Sidious. But my recent familiarity with them told me otherwise.

When we jumped into hyperspace to Mustafar, I followed him to his quarters, and locked the door behind us.

"Did you really mean all of that back there, about us?" I asked.

Viktor cupped my face with his hands and kisses me. "You know I never do things in half measures, Phasma. I'm a Sith, when we want something, we take it. End of story. And that means _you_. Unless you're still hung up on that snob who mistreated you all of those years in the First Order."

I looked into those blue gray eyes of his, and I smiled. I have never felt so loved and cared for! "I..Yes, but only if in private I can use your real name, it's beautiful."

Viktor Eskimo kissed my nose, and embraced me. "That's a deal I can certainly live with, babe."

"What about love, though?"

He tilted my chin to meet his eyes. "We'll work on that. Just knowing you are mine is enough for now. No half measures, remember?"

"Okay, I can live with that. But for now, I need a shower. Unless these grays don't need a shower?" I said. _Gods, Phasma. Are you this off your game that you can't just go with the flow for once?_

Michael laughed. "Oh, they shower. They practically worship water, these aliens. Come, I'll show you, and we can get some sleep before we get to Vader's castle."

We showered together, and true to Michael's word, he doesn't dare touch me intimately. I didn't know what he was waiting for, exactly, but this concern over my 'honor,' was laughable. I was not exactly promiscuous, or a slut by any means, but I have never been actively pursued before, so I was quite off my game with this guy.

We even had separate beds, which I found funny. So solicitous! I know it's a game of sorts, it has to be, right? I will play along, for now.

I got ready for bed, and found sleep difficult. I always have after a battle for some reason. My Sith trained beau was sound asleep, sleeping like a baby. Thank the gods he doesn't snore like Hux did. Okay, yeah, _he_ is the reason for my restless night. I let this deadly Sith Lord kill a psychotic General right in front of me. I should be relieved he is dead...only I'm not.

I tossed and turned in my sheets, and I feel an itching in my mind, like bugs are trying to enter in, and I can't stop their entrance. I feel the weight of the bed shift. " _Shh..Focus on my voice, let the past die,"_ Michael's voice soothes in my mind. _"Let it go. Let it wash over you and off of you."_

I think of my past, of how the First Order destroyed my village, killed my family, my brother, and took me captive. Of thinking Hux loved me, when he was not always kind, and sometimes beat me if I displeased him in some way. I can't stop the tears from falling now as the abuse from my sometime lover stopped somewhat as we both progressed through the ranks.

He still flew into rages on occasion, but they still scared me, more than Kylo Ren's rage tantrums oddly enough. Michael laughed. _"Thinking of pining away for a married man? I can certainly take you back to Naboo if you want to die as you were sentenced."_

 _"No, just comparing their capacity for anger. Wait, how can I talk to you? I can't use the Force."_ Michael smoothed back some of my sweaty hair.

 _"No, but all beings are connected to it. It's just that Jedi's and Sith are especially strong with the Force, and are trained to use it in combat and in life,"_ Michael replied soothingly. " _Now, I want you to absorb this anger. Harbor it, not to the point of it eroding your heart, but to release it upon our enemies."_

I took a few deep breaths, and thought of all of the times Hux has harmed me, of the First Order destroying my family, of their brainwashing me to the point of zealous devotion to their fascist evil ways. I let out my pent up breath, and then I feel...nothing, and can see nothing but a void in my mind. Michael retreats his mind probe, and my eyes fly open. He caresses my face, and I turn up the lights somewhat.

"Feel better now?" He asked.  
"Loads. How did you do that?"

"I'm trained to interrogate people with the Force. I simply read your mind and forced you to confront your past. You killed it, not me." He kissed my forehead. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He winked. "No problem. Get some sleep, we have long days ahead of us, planning and meetings with the caminoens. On our off times, we can train and try to find time for _us_. How does that sound?"

I chuckled, and kiss him. He pulled away, and kissed my inner wrist instead. "Later. You deserve to be pursued, Phasma, dear. No one ever did that for you. I don't want a superficial fling with you. No half measures, remember?"

"Alright." I yawn. "Good night, Michael."

"Good night, Phasma." I turned off the dimmed bedroom light, and found that I could go to sleep after all. Maybe there is something to Force bonds after all...


	16. Sad Departure

Kylo's Pov...

Three weeks after the verdict of the courtmartial trial, Rey spoke of departing to the seaside castle, which we talked of, but the reality is much different. I feel almost as if I am being punished in some way.

"Please stay with me, Rey," I cried, holding her close. " _Please._ I need you by my side."

Rey was crying as well, but she shook her head. Damn her stubbornness! Once she gets something in her head, she _has_ to follow it through whatever it is. "You know I can't, Ben. We still have many enemies around that would love to take advantage of the fact that I'm pregnant."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. Ben, please don't make this harder than it has to be. You act like I'm leaving you."

I let go of her and began to pace, as the servants were packing up Rey's things. "It sure as hell _feels_ like it, Rey! We have waited so long to be together. And now that I have you, I never want to let you go. I love you, so much."

Rey kissed me. "I know, darling. I would rather depart from you here than at my destination. I figured it would be easier."

"It's not," I said sulkily, "It hurts like hell. I know we talked about this, but..." I raked a hand through my hair. "I _never_ thought it would be this bad. Please say that you will contact me often?"

Rey smiled warmly. "Of course. I promise. Now, I have to go, before the palace stirs. I'm leaving those three spying handmaids here. I trust your Knights over those bitches to keep me safe."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, I know. Please stay safe, Reyna. _Please_. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. I mean that."

"I know. I love you, Ben."  
"I love you too, Rey."

She was about to leave when I pulled her to me, and kissed her, hard. She plunged her fingers into my hair and kissed me back. Our kisses tasted salty from our tears, but we didn't care. I lifted her up and set her back down on her feet. Our eyes met, and my heart melted at the sight of the love I saw in her eyes.

We departed on the grand steps of the royal palace, and as the shuttle left, I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces as Rey got further and further away from me.

It was during one of my meetings later in the afternoon, that I found out about Sir Viktor's betrayal and Phasma's escape from prison. Sir Saren was especially pissed because Viktor was his brother. I found him without his mask on, throwing a full on rage tantrum in his chambers.

"Destroying shit will not take away the rage you feel," I said carefully. Saren's blue gray eyes flashed at me, his beach blonde hair in disarray.

"He...He could have _told_ me about that bitch he had on the sly," Saren said shakily, throwing a vase at the wall. Thankfully, it was just empty, and there was nothing in it. "I would have exposed them both and brought you the justice required, my Lord."

His devotion shocked me for a second. Would he _really_ kill his own flesh and blood to remain loyal to me? That would be hard for me, I know. I didn't let my astonishment show itself on my face, nor did I let him into my mind.

"Sit down, Sir Saren," I ordered gently. At first, I think he was just going to rage and pace about his suite like an angry tiger in a cage. But he obeyed, and raked his hands through his hair, trying, and failing, to stifle his tears. We sat across from one another on his black leather sectional.

"I want you to give me leave to kill my traitor brother for you, my Lord," Saran said, dully. "It should be me who doles out this justice, not you. You have the entire galaxy to rule as our Emperor. It has to be me, who does the deed, not you."

I took a deep breath, and sighed, "No. I will _not_ allow you to split your spirit to the bone as mine was when Snoke had me kill my father. I did it to become wholly dark, to kill the last ember of light in my heart. It took a strong, stubborn woman who refused to give up on me to bring me back to myself. I would not wish such pain on any one, not even my own Knights."

Saren looked at me with shock and confusion in his eyes. "But...but my Lord..My duty is to protect you from all dangers, foreign and domestic. I would rather my brother die than allowing his treason to go unpunished. If we go to war--"

" _If_ , Sir Saren? Yes, we might very well have to go to war with the Separatists." I said gravely. "I want peace for my family's sake. I know you don't understand that, because you aren't married, and in your shoes, I would not either. But marriage changes you, you have someone besides yourself to worry about. No, Saren, I _cannot_ allow you to become like I was. My orders are for you to remain by my side. If we do meet your brother on the field of battle, and you still desire vengeance against him, I will not hold you back from your revenge."

I got up, and checked my holo chronometer. Damn, I have sixteen other meetings to attend before I can be alone.

I was halfway to the door when Sir Saren says sadly, "Lord Ren?"

I paused, my hand on the door. "Yes, Sir Saren?"

"Thank you, for keeping me from doing something I would probably regret," He said. I inclined my head his way, and crack a smile. He grinned, and that is how I left him. I hope the headstrong fool doesn't go against my orders, so I have him watched discreetly as I go to my sixteen meetings.

Some of them revolved around me lying about where Empress Rey was, but most of them were about the typical government tedium of trade disputes, territorial disagreements needing my input to help settle them. I knew that Rey was going to be saddled with half of the workload, but it is what we agreed on, to rule the galaxy equally.

It was when I was about to head to the palace gym that Poe Dameron accosted me and asked, "Um..Can I like train with you, man?"

"Stand back, General--" Sir Andrei began, but I shook my head. "It's alright, Sir Andrei. Let Dameron join me. He's not here to assassinate me."

Sir Andrei nodded stiffly, and Dameron followed me into the well ordered palace gym. "Your guards are very...gung ho about protecting you. But I came to ask about Rey, actually."

I busied myself with some weights and stacked the weight bar. "Half of the senators have been asking about her today. Why not you, Dameron?" I asked, with more irritation than I felt.

Poe's eyes widened, but he frowned. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

Despite my inner anguish, I laughed, "Really, Dameron? Do you honestly believe that I would harm my wife? Is that really what passes through that fly boy brain of yours?"

Poe put his hands on his hips. "Well, she's not exactly here to stand up for you as usual. So, you tell me, man, what's up with Rey leaving the palace in such a hurry?"

I sat on the weight bench and raked a hand through my hair. _Might as well throw the pilot a bone. It will be easier to accept if her former people know any way._ I shruged my shoulders, "If I tell you the reason, will you only tell those you trust with this? Otherwise, I won't tell you a damn thing."

Poe sat on a blue rubber exercise ball and clasped his hands together. "Yes. I promise. I can't believe Rey couldn't tell me her reasons herself, though. I have to hear from Kylo Ren of all people."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to hear the reason or not?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Fine. Rey and I felt that if everyone knew that she was pregnant that it wouldn't be safe for the twins. There is still a lot of unrest in the territories, the Separatists, the Caminoens, other systems who would try to take advantage of our children in some way if they knew."

Poe looked like he was going to go green from disgust or astonishment, I cannot decide which. "Wait, you said _twins_? Like General Leia and Luke were?"

"Yes. A boy and a girl."

"Wow...I...I had no idea. I...I just, there's no words. But I thought with you taking over things that it wouldn't matter if people knew Rey was pregnant. It's not like it shouldn't be unexpected, much as the thought of you with her turns my stomach." Poe said, shaking his head.

I laughed. "Why, Dameron? Because you want her? Sorry, I'm not into swinging. I don't play for both teams."

Dameron got up and paced. "Yeah, about that. I kind of like Finn, but...um, I must be totally losing it, I'm actually talking civilly with Kylo Ren. I must be losing my damn mind."

"My name is Ben. You can call me that in private, if it helps."

"Nah, Kylo suits you better. Calling you you Ben feels weird."

He took off his blaster, and set it aside where my training duffel bag was. "Well, you don't have to listen to my petty relationship drama, but you leveled with me about Rey, so I guess I can ask for some advice."

"Alright, shoot. I've been around the block a bit before Rey, so I can help if it will help us bridge this past dislike you have of me, Dameron," I answered, truthfully.

"Um...I didn't take you for a skirt chaser," Poe smiled. We exchanged a laugh, and he sighed deeply. "Nope, on second thought I can kind of see it. So, Finn and I, we kind of started dating, but I don't want to be exclusive or anything. But he does. I guess you could call him the chick in our dynamic, but I've always preferred women."

"Uh huh. You want to keep your options open, I take it?" I asked.  
Poe nodded his head. "Well, you have to think over your priorities, Poe. I've dated two women at the same time once. One found out and I had to stop one of them from ripping the other girl's hair out. It would have been hot if there wasn't the risk of either of them reporting to Hux about my sleeping with them both."

Poe was giggling then, and I chuckled. "Were they both cute?"

"I don't go for ugly, but my tastes ran to blondes back then, so I guess you could say that both were pretty," I admitted.

"But before Rey, I never even looked at brunettes, which is why my initial attraction to her shocked me. But enough about my love life. You came to me for advice, not have me pour my sordid love life history to you instead." I answered.

"Soo, you suggest I be honest as Rey once suggested?" Poe asked.

"With him, but also with yourself, Dameron. That's the only thing I can advise at this point. Now, can you spot me?" I laid down, and Poe stood behind me. I pounded out twenty reps, before I put the bar back on the bar. "Your turn."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Working out will clear out your head. Try it, then you can try to beat the crap out of me with practice sabers."

Poe grinned. "Oh, that will be fun. Okay, man. You're so on."

We worked out, and it was fun trying to get the edge on the other person. After I wiped the floor with Poe, I helped him up. "Damn, you're fast. Rey must be tougher than she looks to have beaten you."

"Well, we both have the Force, so she would have kicked your ass just as thoroughly. But with some detailed training, you could learn to get good enough with a lightsaber to handle yourself against stormtroopers. Still, not bad for a beginner."

I held out my hand, and Poe looked down at my hand, and he shook it. We exchanged a friendly smile, and we go our separate ways. I finish up my workout by swimming some laps military count, and get ready for bed. I sleep right away out of sheer exhaustion, and the last thing that I can think of is pray that Rey made it to the castle safe and sound. _Please_ _be safe, Rey. I would never forgive myself if you were harmed on my watch..._


	17. Sad Departure Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

It took all of my self control to stay the course and not obey the instincts of my heart and stay in Ben's arms. The naked look of longing and despair on his face tore at my heart. It was worse than when I closed the Falcon landing ramp door on him on Crait. Believe it or not, that had been easier than this, because I had no idea then that my emotional torment came from my starting to care about a man I should by all rights hate with all of my heart.

As the shuttle made its way out of the capital, I broke down in tears, and curled up in a ball on the padded seat. The Knights looked on, but as they cannot touch me, they could not do anything to comfort me. Rose came to my side, and I embraced her fiercely.

"Hey, oh, Rey, it will be okay," Rose soothed, rubbing my perpetuallt sore back. "It won't be forever. You'll be back with him soon enough, you'll see."

"It's...oh _Rose_ ," I sniffed, "It hurts so damn much. He pleaded with me to stay. He even demanded that he escort us there. You didn't see how sad he looked. I want to go back. I _need_ my husband."

Rose held me firmly, and said softly, but clearly. "I know you do, Rey. But remember that you are doing this for _them_. To keep your kids safe from those vultures in the capital."

I shake with the weight of my tears. _Gods_ , _this_ _hurts_ _soo_ _bad_! _Did_ _Ben_ _feel_ _this_ _on_ _Crait_?? The Force tells me that he did. _Forgive me, my love. If I could, I would go back in time and slap my past self, and demand she accept you then._

I must have dozed off halfway to the castle, because Rose was shaking me awake gently. It was night by the time we arrived, and the strong, acrid, cleansing salt scent was strong in the air around us. I wished I could see the ocean, but I could hear the soothing waves hit the hilly coastline as the lanterns lit our way across the drawbridge that goes over a steep chasm into the churning ocean below us.

From what I can see of the lighted castle, it is both heavily fortified and imposing. A smile crept over my face. Oh yes, this suited me much better than that feminine doll house that is the Naboo royal palace, or the elegant lakehouse.

Here was where I could feel both Queenly and protected at the same time. We knocked on the huge, black door of the castle, and Leia's gold protocol droid C-3PO opened the door, and said in his cultured voice, "Oh! Empress Rey! How honored we are for you coming! The servants are waiting to be greeted. If you will follow me?"

The interior of the castle was dark and foreboding, but homey in a way the other palaces were not. I loved it already, and clearly, my Knight of Ren guards loved it too, because they were looking around the place with interest.

"Lady Ren?" Sir Hadrian asked, almost shyly. I turned to face him, and like most Ren Knights, he was tall. Curse my shortness! Even Ben is taller than I am.

"Yes, Sir Hadrian?"

"Some of us want to fan out and secure the area," He said in his no nonsense voice.

I grin. "You mean tour the castle, don't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. But be back for dinner, all of you. Have fun, you guys."

"Fun, my Queen?"

I sighed. "Figure of speech. Secure the area, tour the place, whatever you want to call it. I know you must be tired of watching your Empress pine away for your Lord."

Sir Hadrian chuckled then. "Hardly, my Queen. You two are very close. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes." He bowed, and Sir Petrok chuckled. "I almost thought a droid lived behind that mask. You certainly have a way to get people to open up, my Queen."

I laughed. "You aren't joining the others?"

He shook his head, and I caught him glancing at Rose when she wasn't looking. I smiled. "I talk to them enough. Besides, you and Lady Rose need a bodyguard."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh. And it has _nothing_ to do with a certain petite Asian girl who is the best friend your Empress could have, right?"

"Well..."

"Oh my gods, Sir Petrok, I'm not going to punish you for liking Rose," I giggled. "For goodness sake I'm not that strict of a Jedi any more. If you want to date her, you certainly can."

"Umm...Well, thank you," He said sheepishly. "I just...I assumed you or Lord Ren would punish me for even suggesting it. His older self would have, no question."

"I know. Well, come along, let's greet these servants with Threepio's help. Shall we?" I asked. Sir Petrok nodded his head. Threepio had a detailed dossier on each of the forty servants who was assigned to the castle. I could swear that the golden droid felt wonderful finally being in his element.

Leia always called her droid a 'pompous fool,' privately, but it was always with warmth. She liked her droid a great deal, especially since she knew that her father Anakin Skywalker originally built him for his own mother to help out around the house on Tatooine.

When we were finally done evaluating the servants, I ordered them to make us dinner, and I was given the grand tour of the castle. I could tell that this place must have been owned by some ponderous old senator before he died, because the castle was filled with dull paintings of long dead relatives, and legal holo books from the various systems dominated the library. Ugh, I know I need such books, but I want some books for my amusement before I give birth.

I decide, when I finally get to relax in a hot tub that has a cool waterfall feature if you press a button on the side of the tub, that I want this place to be a place of light for my children. After so much death and darkness, they deserve to live beyond all of that as much as possible.

I got out of the tub and drained it. Ladies rushed over to wipe me down, and they picked out an off the shoulder ivory velvet gown with fitted sleeves. I waved away the heels they brought me, and opted for ballet flats instead.

When I was properly dressed, I clipped on my lightsaber and caught the looks my ladies were throwing me, "I'm no damsel in distress in need of saving. I am capable of protecting myself to some degree. Now, I want these chambers ready for sleep when I rerurn. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Empress," They said in unison. I ignored their slight looks of fear. I didn't want my workers to fear me, per se, but I could not afford to be as laidback as I was with Rose.

I went down to dinner, and all of my Knights were unmasked, and rose as one when I entered. I sat at the head of the table, Ben's place, normally. I gestured for them to sit, and we sat to a king's feast. I couldn't identify any of these impossibly handsome men with their Knight, but Rose was sitting next to Sir Petrok, and she was laughing at something he said.

I tied into my salmon and mixed vegetables, and observed everyone else. I felt so damn alone and apart from everyone, even Rose, even though she had her new guy to entertain her. I realized that I was jealous of everyone's happiness, and that was why I felt so depressed. I almost wished Finn or Poe were here. I could talk to them as a friend, not the imperious Empress I was supposed to be. Finn always had a wisecrack joke about anything, really, and Poe, he was a great listener.

But he was the General of the Resistance as Leia always wanted. Finn was a Captain, and happy in his love life. _Gods_ _damn it! Everyone is so freaking happy but me! I'm carrying a Prince and Princess, but all I can think of is Ben. Am I really that freaking selfish??_

Dessert was brought out, and I found that I lost my appetite. I took my crystal glass, and tapped it with my spoon. Everyone turned to look at me. "I think that I'm going to retire. But, please, enjoy your dinner, everyone. I insist."

I got up, and went back to my chambers. I washed off my makeup, took down my up do hairstyle, and got ready for bed. I heard a knock on my door, and I heard Rose's voice on the other end: "Are you alright, Rey? I had to come and check on you."

 _Might as well let her in._ I got out of bed, and opened the door manually. She came in, carrying a covered silver tray. I cracked a smile at her thoughtfulness. "You didn't have to bring that blueberry pie. I was too full from that feast."

"I thought it would cheer you up," Rose said, eating her pie slice with her fork. "How are the twins?"

"Sleepy from the feast and travel," I answered. "I am not doing as well, if I'm going to be honest. I need my husband and I just know he is burying himself in work to compensate for the loss. But enough of me, you and Sir Petrok look cozy, and--"

"Kai. His real name is Kai."

I tie into my pie slice. "So, Kai then. Do you really like this guy? Sith Lords are... _can_ be difficult to love. I'm not saying you shouldn't date him, he clearly likes you. But just be prepared to deal with some dark mood swings. Just be cautious is all I am saying."

"I will. He seems like a decent guy, though," Rose said, winking. "And so cute. Okay, why are all of them cute??"

I burst out laughing. "Um, I have _no_ idea. I think I have been asking that question ever since Star Killer Base, actually." I stifled a yawn. "Yep, I am definitely bushed now. You go back to the party and have fun, okay? Watch out for Threepio, he tends to cock block couples a lot." I then told her some anecdotes of the droid doing it to Han and Leia.

Rose giggled. "I'll keep that in mind so Kai doesn't kill him first." She paused at the door, and said, frowning. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yep, right as rain. Now, get your butt down those stairs before I Force push you out of here, silly." She left quickly then, and I rebrushed my teeth and turned off the lights. I got into my cold bed, and thought of Ben. In the wee hours of the morning, I felt his arms around me, and his kiss on my temple as I drifted off to sleep after a night of tossing and turning...


	18. New Arrivals

Rose's Pov...

We were in the courtyard gardens at tea time when Rey gasped and looked at me. "It's..oh gods, Rose, my water just broke."

I went to Rey's side, and sure enough, the bottom half of her dress was soaked completely through. "Sir Petrok! Hadrian! Help me with Empress Rey, please. Her water just broke, the babies are coming."

Kai rushed to my side, and picked up Rey bridal style and carried her to the master bed chamber. He laid her gently in bed, and at a gesture, Rey regained consciousness. The ladies immediately began prepping the room for the coming births, but people were looking to me for leadership, since Rey made me her principal lady in waiting, of sorts.

"Has Emperor Ren been informed yet of the labor?" I asked one of the Knights.

"No, Lady Rose."

"Okay. Secure the castle, and get me a holo communicator. He needs to be told about his impending fatherhood." The household started acting like frenzied ants, and C-3PO brought me the holo communicator.

"Lady Rose! What seems to be the trouble?" Threepio asked in his clipped, cultured tone. "Is Empress Rey sick?"

"No, Threepio, she went into labor," I answered. "Can you punch in the number for the Naboo palace?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you, Threepio." His golden droid fingers type in the number sequence, and I could see the Senate chamber, where Emperor Kylo was arguing fiercely with some particularly difficult senators about some trade disputes. Kylo looked at my holo figure, and excused himself.

He looked tired, and somewhat annoyed as he says peevishly, "Yes, Lady Rose? What can I do for you that needs my immediate attention? I have ten other meetings to attend and--"

His dark chocolate eyes widened in astonishment, and he breathed heavily, "I'm...I'm sorry, Sire. But Empress Rey, she is--"

"How long ago?"  
"Just now. But--"

"I will be there this evening. Get the castle prepared for my arrival, that is an order, Lady Rose," Kylo ordered quickly.

The holo transmission ended abruptly, and I said loudly, "You heard your Lord! Get this damn castle ready for his arrival!"

Everyone scurried about, myself included, as we worked like dogs to spruce the place up for Kylo's arrival.

Halfway through preparations, one of the nurses ran up to me, and said, "My lady, I'm sorry to bother you. But the Empress is asking for you. She wants someone to hold her hand."

"Has she been asking about the Emperor?" I asked, as we made our way to the master bedchamber.

"What's _wrong_ with her? Speak up, woman!" I demanded, shaking her roughly.

I fought against the urge to slap her, but she said worriedly. "She's been in labor for eight hours now, Lady Rose. We're scared if she doesn't give birth soon, she could lose the twins."

"Let me see her." The frantic nurse stepped aside as Rey, sweat soaked, and trying to push out the babies, was crying weakly as she breathed heavily.

I clasped her clammy hand in mine, and she said weakly, "Rose...Ben...he...is he here?"

"I told him myself. He said he would be here this evening," I answered. I pulled out my iron crescent moon necklace, and drew inner strength from its tangible presence in my hand.

Rey gripped my hand in a death grip as another contraction hit her hard, and a bloody head, then a baby's body emerged from her womb. The blood and entrail soaked baby wailed its entrance into the world, and nurses immediately cut the amblical cord, and began to clean it.

"Rey, push for me, alright? Please? For...Ky--For Ben." Rey weakly nodded her head, and clasped my hand again as she pushed.

The midwife between Rey's legs then looked up at me, and then said sternly, "My Queen, I see the baby's crown. I need you to push now!"

I sat Rey up slightly, and Rey let out an ear splitting scream as she pushed out her second child. This child did not cry, but meekly accepted being carted off to being cleaned and having its amblical cord being cut off.

Rey passed out from the pain, and I began snapping orders to clean her up, and get all of the placenta out of her as if I were a nurse myself. By the time Rey was cleaned up, and taking turns nursing her son and daughter, Kylo Ren burst into the room unceremoniously and Rey greeted her husband with a loving, soft kiss.

I left the room quietly, and began to cry, the scene of the reunited couple so perfect. Kai met me at dinner after I had a bath and was able to change my dress, and asked, "Is the Empress going to be alright? I saw Lord Ren burst into the room just now like she was dying, or something."   
I laughed. "She's fine. I thought they needed their privacy, since they've been separated for so long."

"Oh, okay." Kai raked a hand through his black hair, and tied into tonight's dinner of veal, vegetables, and salad. I almost wonder why we're eating without Kylo at the dinner table, but I reason that he probably wants undivided time with Rey.

I go back to my chambers, which are not that far from Rey and Kylo's, of course, and get ready for bed. I'm in my pajamas and about to climb into bed when I hear something hit my window. Bump...I shrug my shoulders and put my hair into short little braids. Bump...Huh? What the heck?

I pad to my nightstand and get out my blaster. I'm in a castle, guarded night and day by darkside trained Sith warriors. What the hell do I have to fear?

I draw my blaster, about to shoot anyone who tries to crawl in my window. Bump...I open my window, and step out on to my balcony. "Listen, asshole, I'm armed and I will shoot. So...so just leave now!" I threaten.

Quick as lightning, I feel a hand on my mouth, and a chuckle. "Rose, really, if I wanted to kill you, it would be all too easy," Kai whispered softly in my ear. My heart is beating erratically as he disarms me, and steps away from me.

"Yes," I say after getting my breathing under control, "But you could have knocked on my door like a normal person. What's with all of the drama?"

"And have Threepio interrupt us, or have to attack one of my own Knights in order to see you? That wouldn't have panned out very well," Kai shrugs his shoulders. "But I _had_ to see you, Rose." He holds out his hand. "Please come with me, the gardens look magical with the half moon coming up."

(A.N. : The perfect haunting song for a stroll in the moonlight. I am a huge lover of The Doors, and Jim's poetry, so this song partially fits this scene).

In all honesty, I should just refuse Kai, but I have been a prisoner of my shyness my whole life; it is only through being around Rey that I have managed to somewhat come out of my shell. I take Kai's hand, and he pulls me close to him.

"Kai, what are you doing?!"  
"Do you trust me, Rose?"  
"I...Yes, I trust you."   
"Good. Hold on to me tight." He lifts us up on to the ledge of my balcony, and he jumps off. My arms wrap around him frantically, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

Kai lands on the grass of the courtyard as nimbly as a cat, and he chuckles, "You can open your eyes now, Rose."

I open up my eyes little by little, and Kai is still holding me. I look up at him, and my heart flutters. Not for the first time, I wonder why most of the male Knights of Ren are so good-looking. He caresses my right cheek and steps away, holding out his hand for me to take.

We start walking hand in hand along the well manicured trails of the castle gardens. Just beyond the walls of the castle is an eternally raging ocean, with a white sandy beach to walk along. I can't even name half of the flowers that border the immaculate cobblestone walkways, but the gardens are especially dream-like and ethereal at night.

Kai leads me to the one place in the garden that is a circle of oak trees, and lays down on the ground. "Come lie down, the stars look awesome tonight," He said.

I giggle and obey him. The moon hides a great deal of the stars out tonight, but the ones I can see shine like diamonds in the heavens. "You're thinking about the resistance pilot again, aren't you?" Kai asked, frowning.

"You know I don't like it when you just read my mind like that," I said, a little miffed.

"Sorry. I can't always help what I see through the Force," He explained. "But that wasn't an answer."

"Poe and Finn both hurt me," I admitted bitterly. "I know I was just a lowly escape pod technician, but I thought after all I went through with Poe and Finn, that I meant something special to either of them. But they turned out to be gay. Only Rey has treated me like a friend, like she cares, even though she was so confused about your Lord Ren for so long. It still hurts, you know? What they did to me, without really knowing that they were hurting my feelings."

Kai pulls me to him, and I rest my head against his chest as I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again. "Shhh..." He soothes softly, rubbing my back. "I care about you too, Rose Tico. You have to know that by now."

I look down at Kai, and that warm, fuzzy feeling I often get in my chest when he looks my way, or holds my hand, unfolds within me again. "What...what are you saying, Kai? Why did you bring me out here like this?" I ask.

"To tell you that when Emperor Ren leaves the castle, I have been reassigned to guard him. But I want you to come back to the capital with me, Rose," Kai said, seriously.

"Empress Rey needs me," I argued.

Kai shook his head. "Do you honestly believe that my Lord is going to let her out of his sight again? His men tell me that he flew into his rages at the slightest provocation, and the senators were a bit scared of his mood swings. Empress Rey stabilizes him, helps him keep it together. I personally think he is too bonded to his wife to live without her by his side."

"What about the Prince and Princess?" I asked.

"I think they will come with us if he plans to bring Rey back with him. But you know how stubborn our Empress is, just like him. Do you think you can convince her to travel with us?"

Our faces are inches apart. A centimeter further and I could be kissing those lovely lips of his. "I..I will see what I can do."

Kai shocks me by chastely kissing me, and pulling away from me. "Thank you, Rose. I'm counting on you."

He walks away from me then, and disappears as if in thin air. I know that is not the case, he is just very stealthy. I make my way back to the back gates, and explain to the Knight on duty that I fancied a walk in the moonlight. He seems to buy my story, and I rush back to my room, and as I climb into bed, I see a single, perfect red rose on one of my pillows, and an envelope with elegant ancient Japanese characters written on the front. Translated, the note inside read:

_Rose,_   
_I had meant to tell you under the stars, but I am a coward when it comes to matters of the heart. I can go into battle without fear, but with you, my courage fails me. Will you be my rose? My water to cool the fire in my soul? Come with me, my lady, my rose. Be mine._

_Yours,_

_Kai_

I read his beautiful words ten times before I could believe what he wrote. He does care! Like, really, truly cares! I put the folded note on my nightstand by my bed, but I carry the thornless rose to bed with me, and go to sleep with a contented smile on my face. Convincing Rey to travel with two small babies is going to be a struggle, but if it means going to the capital to be with Kai, I will suffer my Empress's displeasure every time, bar none....


	19. A Stubborn Argument

Rey's Pov...

Ben has been here two solid months. Two solid months of peace and bliss with my husband and my children. Anastasia and Revan, my two beautiful twin children who were born into the light, and conceived in love by two of the strongest Force users of the galaxy. It all seems so peaceful and too good to be true.

"Why must you leave?" I cried. I curled up on my side of our bed. I felt the mattress bow slightly with Ben's body weight as he sat beside me. He caressed my cheek, and brushed some stray hairs out of my face.

"You know I must, Rey. I cannot be gone for long from the capital," Ben said wearily. I could tell that this weighed on his heart just as much as the pain of of his leaving is weighing on my heart. "There are rumors circulating that I am having affairs, that I have cast you aside."

I chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. But I would kill any woman who tried to take you away from me. I know why I have to stay, but I really need to be by your side. Ana and Rev are almost old enough for the breast pump. Surely I can--"

"No, love. You showing up suddenly with two babies would really set the media in a tail spin," Ben argued.

He started to get up, but I grabbed his hand and held it firmly. "I don't _care_ what the world thinks, damn it! You're making it sound like my getting pregnant is a crime of some sort! Ana and Rev need to be around their _father_ , not just me. They're your children too!"

Ben rounded on me. "Don't you think I know that, Rey?! I see so much of us both in our children, and nothing would make me happier than to take you with me, but..."

"But what?" I asked, angry tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. "What the hell are you afraid of, Ben?! General Hux is dead, and the First Order is all but destroyed. I am the Empress of the galaxy, Ben. I _need_ to rule by your side. Otherwise, what am I besides a baby machine for you?"

Ben raked a hand through his hair, and sighed heavily. "Phasma has escaped with Sir Viktor, Rey. If what I suspect is true, they are allied with the cloners on Camino, or the Separatists. Or both. Now, the cloners themselves are no threat, they keep to themselves and serve whoever has the credits to pay for their clones.

"But the Separatists are dangerous, and they can call upon rogue Sith Lords, droid armies, any system's military who is dissatisfied with having two Force users rule over all of the galaxy's systems. I am trying to keep our family safe, my love. You, Revan, and Anastasia. If they don't see you as a threat, they have no reason to harm you."

I should have just accepted his explanations for why he had to go. But I had been without him for too long, and it was agony. Even looking at my children play in their cribs with their soft toys, children with his hair, and in Revan's case, his eyes, was enough to trigger this post partum depression I have been struggling with. 

"I'm coming," I said defiantly.  
"No, you're not. You are _not_ putting our children at risk, Rey! I won't allow it."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him hard. "Fine! Go sleep in a guest bedroom then. I would rather get used to you not being here, than to see you."

Ben looked at me, shocked, and reached to comfort me. "Go! While I still allow it!"

He gave me one last sad look, the same one that he gave me as I boarded the Falcon on Crait. I narrowed my eyes, and he left, closing the door quietly behind him. I gave myself up to my inner hurt, and sadness, and sobbed my eyes out all night. I knew through the Force that this was killing him inside, but I ignored the compulsion to go to him, and comfort him. No, that would mean that I conceded defeat, and that was something I wasn't willing to do. I was in the right, damn it! 

🌌🌌🌌

Rose's Pov...

Watching Kylo Ren and Rey part the next morning was absolutely heart breaking. They looked like they both got no sleep whatsover the night before, and had been crying. I know that Rey was, she broke a few items in her anger, and couldn't be persuaded to do anything but nurse the Prince and Princess. I know, also, that Rey was already depressed from knowing that her husband couldn't be with her at all times like in most other marriages.

I watched with the other servants as they parted, both struggling with their tears as Kylo boarded the shuttle to go back to the capital. At the last moment, Rey broke decorum, and kissed him, hard. Kylo kissed back, and then said, "It won't be forever, love. I will return to you."

Rey nodded, and said, "I know. I love you, Ben."

"I love you, Rey." With that, he boarded the shuttle, and then Kai did something that the servants all are still talking about. Kai removed his helmet, and plunged his gloved fingers in my hair and kissed me!

At first, I was so shocked by this that he pulled back, slightly embarrassed, but then I kissed him back, and he wrapped me in his arms, pouring all of his pent up emotions in his kiss. Finally, he released me, and whispered in my ear, "Think of me while I'm away, my Rose. Think of this. I will return to you soon."

He bowed and put his helmet back on, and boarded the shuttle. When they were gone, Rey flashed me a knowing grin, and said, "It's about time he worked up the courage, don't you think?"

I blushed scarlet red. "Umm...Yeah, I guess. I just...I just didn't think he would do it so publicly. You're not mad are you?"

Rey smiled, a more genuine one this time. "Of course not, you two make a cute couple. Come, let's go check on the twins, and bring me my holo communicator, no doubt I have senators to chat with."

We tended to the twins, and Anastasia was wailing for no reason whatsoever as usual.

But she stopped when Rey picked her up. "Oh, so you just wanted attention, huh? I see how you are," Rey cooed. Rey kissed her daughter's wavy dark brown hair and laid her back down in her crib. Revan rarely cried, he was the quietest baby I have ever seen. I think that he only cries when he wants to be changed or fed. Otherwise, he is almost silent.

Rey picked up her son, and said softly, "And how is my little Prince, today?" Revan began tearing up and Rey closed her eyes for a moment, and began to tear up. "I know, darling. But daddy claims that you would be safer here."

I watched mother and son interact, amazed by what I saw: the baby actually communicated with his mother through the Force. "Hm, we'll see, my darling." She kissed his cheek and laid Revan down in his separate crib. "Be good for mommy, alright?"

We left the nursery, and Rey must have noticed the mystified look on my face when she explained, "My son is especially strong with the Force. I catch images and colors through his feelings, and can interpret what he is saying through the Force. I think that when he learns to speak, I will be able to sense more."

"But that's...that's incredible. What about Ana?" I asked, super curious now.

"Ana moves her toys around, so I think she will be more active in training," Rey said.

We were halfway to the conference room when she asked, "But you wanted to talk with me about something else, didn't you?"

I blushed under her scrutiny, and explained what Kai dealt with when Rey was separated from her husband. "Ah. And what does Sir Petrok suggest we do? Kylo has already forbidden me to go to the capital with him."

"Well...He was hoping that we could all go in privately, like at night, to not cause a big scene. He kind of thought that you would be a hard sell, honestly," I explained. "That you wouldn't want to leave, or something."

Rey paced about the room, and she got that excited, determined look in her eyes. Rey smiled, and laughed. "Rose, prepare the household, and my children. We are leaving for the capital. If Emperor Ren thinks he can keep me in a gilded cage, he's got another damned thing coming. How soon can you have everything ready?"

"A week, honestly."  
"No earlier?"  
"Not with two babies."

"I guess that will have to do. Make it done. I have meetings to attend to until then. Let me know when everything is prepared. Dismissed."

I ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me, and made the preparations. I knew that Kylo wasn't going to be pleased with Rey, but as Kai said, he needed Rey by his side, she stabilized him, and stability was the one thing this Empire needed above all...


	20. Night Journey

Rey's Pov...

My Knights did not take my decision to leave the castle very well, but when Sir Hadrian saw four First Order cruisers enter the atmosphere, he made the call that we flee to the capital.

The ships were landing, and we got on the shuttle quickly, but Rose was taken by a stormtrooper. He stunned her, and I caught Phasma stroll off the landing ramp.

She got off five shots of her blaster before I froze them in midair with the Force, and directed them back to her.

"You cannot win, Lady Ren," Sir Viktor taunted. "Flee to your traitor husband. We have someone who it will not be easy for him to fight."

"Go to hell. You will lose in the end, I will make sure of it," I said, pointing my lightsaber towards him threatenly. Phasma tried to fire at me again, and I could feel the redness of rage boiling within me.

"Rey...let it go," Rose warned me. I shook her off and jumped out of the shuttle. I dodged and flipped out of the way of the laser blasts of the blasters. My Knights flanked me and Phasma stepped forward, ready to attack with a saber staff.

Phasma laughed coldly. "Come at me, _mommy_. I guarantee that you will die if you face me."

"You talk too much, bitch," I said, whirling my purple lightsaber. We faced off and she continued to try to taunt me, but I found that that was her weakness: she was over confident. I stayed silent, and gave nothing away on my face as I remembered my training, and waited for her to make the first move.

She lunged to smack me with the staff, but I easily side stepped her clumsy move, and slashed her with the lightsaber. Phasma bellowed with rage, and we began to block and parry. Finally, I did a split second move that disarmed her of her weapon. I ran her through with my lightsaber, and beheaded her after her body collapsed.

I flipped Sir Viktor off and gave the order to retreat. Rose looked me over, and she said, "She cut you up quite a bit, but that was amazing! I've never seen you fight before."

"Thank you, Rose. But Sir Viktor still lives," I said. "We have to get to the capital, and fast. Ben needs to be told that they came to attack us when we were not aware..."

🌌🌌🌌

Rose's Pov...

The journey was uneventful after our flight from the castle. When we got to the gates of the capital, the Knights on duty almost didn't recognize us, and detained us for an hour, before Rey turned down her hood.

"Forgive us, Empress," They said, afraid. "Do you want to let the palace know of your arrival?"

"No, Captain," Rey answered. "We will go in quietly." Revan was starting to get fussy, and Rey said, "Hand him to me, he needs to be fed."

The guards let us in, and Rey busied herself by feeding Prince Revan. "Shh, love. I know, daddy is going to see you soon. Move along, I would like to get home sooner rather than later."

Rey buttoned up her gown after Revan was done feeding, and Anastasia was handed over for the same feeding, because obviously they compete for their mother's attention. When that was done, Rey ordered the nannies, "Change them quietly, and have them put to bed. I would see my husband alone."

"Yes, Your Majesty," One of the nannies answered, and changed the twins right there on the shuttle.

The palace was just as beautiful in the dark, as in the day, because of its beautiful architecture. But at night, many lights kept it lit up, so there is never a time that it is not in the dark, per se. We went in quietly, and Rey kissed both of her children goodnight, but I know that her son was her favorite, she had a maternal Force bond with him that seemed to not extend to her daughter, for some reason.

Rey exchanged a few words with the Knights on duty, and asked where Emperor Ren was at this late hour. "In the pool area, my Queen."

"Thank you, Sir Andrei." Rey rushed off, and I had no choice but to get the household ready for the unplanned arrival of Rey back to the capital...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

I rushed out to the pool area, and watched Ben swim laps naked. Gods, after a year of marriage, I still find him beautiful. I almost want to laugh at myself for how I originally thought that this man was a monster. Now he is my husband, the father of my children, and my dark Prince. I undressed and slipped into the heated, bath- like salt filtered water. Ben swims back and stopped short upon seeing me.

His gaze was immediately filled with desire and hunger, but he was angry as well. "I told you to stay at the castle. You could have been in so much danger putting yourself in harm's way like that, Rey!"

I explained what happened, and how Phasma and Sir Viktor had planned to take us unawares and possibly kill us.

"...I figured that I would rather be with you, where I feel safe, than shut away in some castle alone without you. But the good thing is that I killed Phasma. Her death will destabilize Sir Viktor, and force him to act without thinking."

Ben furrowed his brows, and then nodded to himself. "More than likely, this will escalate into a full scale war with the Sith. But I suppose that cannot be helped now. We just have to be prepared for the worst when it comes."

I nodded my head, and took his hand in mine, kissing it. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, slightly. But I cannot fault you for fleeing if you were already in danger," Ben sighed. He ran his fingers through my hair, and kissed my forehead. "I'm just sorry that I felt the need to leave you behind. I missed you desperately."

I was touched by his words, and ran a hand down his hard abs, down the thin line of dark hair to his cock. I stroked him, and purred, "I've missed him too. I have felt incomplete without you inside of me."

Ben chuckled. "Hm. As nice as this feels, I think I would like to continue this in bed."

"Yes, but we've never tried it in a pool before," I said, stroking him slowly. "I'm curious as to the sensation."

Ben kissed me, grinning. "Are you sure?" I knew what he meant by this: are you sure you want to start trying for another child? I knew without a doubt that I did, I thought about it a lot in my little exile, actually. I wanted a rather large family, and love and life to cancel out all of the sadness and loneliness of my past.

"Yes," I said.

Ben teared up, and kissed me. "Okay. I just had to ask. But I want to do that tomorrow." He took my hand away from his throbbing member, and put my arms around his neck.

He kissed me deeply, passionately, as he ran his hands gently down my back to cup my ass. I gasped as he grinded his hips into me, as we kissed hard. Finally, he pulled back, and said, "Until tomorrow, then. Think of this as you sleep."

We went to bed together after getting ready for bed, and I am touched by this desire to woo me, on his part; it reminds me that he never wants to stop courting me, just because we said 'I do,' and that speaks volumes about just how much my husband really loves me. I just cannot believe that when we first met I thought of him as my worst enemy, and that there was nothing worth loving in this man. Gods, was I ever wrong! There _is_ something worth caring for in every person, especially diamonds in the rough like Ben Solo...


	21. Couple Night

Ben's Pov...

I was still a bit angry with Rey for leaving the oceanside castle, but from her memories, I could see that she had no choice but to leave. She was right, though: we are better together than we are apart.

Rey killing Phasma would only inflame Sir Viktor to more rash acts of ruthlessness. I knew from experience that the man was an even looser canon than I was under Snoke's evil influence. Thank the gods, that his twin brother Saren is on our side.

"My Lord," Saren asked the morning after Rey returned from her flight to the capital, "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. I need to know if your brother plans to use the Vader DNA from Mustafar. The Empress mentioned an enemy that would be hard for me to kill," I said formally from my throne.

Sir Saren swallowed a hard lump in his throat, and sighed deeply. "I believe so, yes," He said truthfully. "My brother is zealous, obsessed really, with your grandfather's legacy. He thinks that by activating the clone that he will have gained a powerful ally."

"My grandfather is a pile of ashes, Sir Saren," I said sternly. "I mourned his loss upon my mother's death. His remains are in the royal tomb next to Queen Padme Amidala, his wife. My Uncle told me that his father wished to 'lie for an eternity in his Queen's arms.' "

Sir Saren's eyes widened in shock. "But...But in the castle, it is believed that he was brought there to Mustafar, Sith historians even swore to this fervently."

"No, he is buried in the royal tomb. I felt his presence. Those were Vader's final wishes. You are welcome to go there and sense the truth for yourself," I informed him.

Saren had the look of a man who had accepted a certain truth all of his life, and just found out that everything he knew and accepted up to this time was a lie. I sympathized, but I could not show it, because I was his Lord not his friend.

His shoulders slumped, and but he wiped at his eyes, not wishing to look weak in front of his Emperor. "What would you have of me, concerning my brother?"

"I need to know if it comes down to it, could you kill him?" I lifted a finger, and said, "Think carefully before answering. I will tolerate no lapses in loyalty, there have been too many thus far. I desire only loyal Knights of Ren around whose loyalty cannot be questioned. You are not just protecting me, but my family."

Saren knelt at my feet suddenly, and laid his lightsaber in front of him. He lifted his blue gray eyes to me, and took off his left glove.

He took out a small dagger from his right sleeve, and cut it, speaking in a solemn Sith speech, "Lord Kylo Ren, I vow to serve only you and your noble family for all of my days. May you run me through if ever the day comes that my loyalty wavers to treasonous acts repulsive to you or your family. This I swear with my life's blood and through my connection to the Force."

I did not smile, and said formally in the same dark Sith speech, "Rise, Sir Saren. You and my Knights shall embrace both halves of the Force. There is no light or darkside of the Force, there is only the Force. Do you understand? Such evil as the pure Sith I shall not tolerate in my Empire any more. You will accompany me on duty for today, and tell me what you know of your traitor brother's plans."

Sir Saren bowed before me, and said in his usual voice, "Yes, Lord Ren. I will obey you in all things."

We went through our day, and after some hard core training, I spent some time with my children. I love both of my children, but Anastasia was my little 'mini Rey,' my little princess. Revan greeted me stoically, and his quietness was unnatural for a baby. It was if his mind was older than his years, much older.

"She has been antsy all day waiting for you to be done with your meetings," Rey said, in the doorway to the nursery. "But Revan is--"

"Unusual for a baby," I finished. Rey picked up Revan and he smiled and giggled when Rey tickled his belly. "Okay, he acted like a normal baby there. Maybe he's just closer to you is all."

"Well, he does occasionally convey his thoughts to me through the Force, but Ana doesn't," Rey answered. "Does she speak to you?"

"No."

"Odd. Well, what is this romantic date you had planned for me?" Rey asked me.

I hugged my daughter and kissed her forehead, and put Ana in her crib before she could fuss. "Oh, that's a surprise. Go get changed into something special, we're going out."

"You know we have the best chefs in the galaxy working for us, already," Rey reminded me.

I laughed. "We do, but I want to wine and dine you as myself. If I can, that is?"

"Will I like this place?"  
"Yes."

"Good. But we will need guards dressed like dinner guests." Rey insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Very well. Gods, you're no fun sometimes," I teased. "I thought that I could get you to be truly reckless for just one night."

"Not since having kids, sorry. We're doing this my way, or I don't want to do it at all." Rey insisted. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

"It's a surprise."

"Fine, but you better charm the panties off of me, oh Supreme Leader," Rey teased.

I laughed, and pulled her close. "Oh, I was hoping you would leave those off all night," I whispered in her ear.

Rey kissed me, and winked. "We'll see. You're just going to have to wait. It depends on how charming I find you."

I grinned wolfishly. "You know I never back down from a challenge. I take what I want, you should know that about me by now."

"Me too. Just let me get ready." I let Rey go, and smiled to myself. I went to get ready, not telling her that we were going to Cantobite. But I also didn't tell her that I had already ordered discreet evacuations across the planet while she had been away in her exile. The twins would be arriving in another cruiser.

"Have you made the preparations, Sir Petrok?" I asked. I had changed into a black suit, and Petrok was acting antsy, which was unusual for him, he was normally so disciplined and stoic when on duty.

"Permission to speak candidly, my Lord?" Petrok asked. I was buttoning up my cufflinks, and gave myself a brief shave with the electric razor.

"Granted."

"Why all the secrecy...about what is going on to Empress Rey? She deserves to know that the Caminoens have all but declared war on us with the cloned Sith Knights. Do you plan to hide with her?"

I sighed heavily. "If I exile her, she is just going to follow me. If she is with me...I would rather have her by my side as much as I can. But for tonight, this is just a date. Do you plan on bringing Lady Rose with you?"

Sir Petrok shifted his feet, and I couldn't help but grin. "I would suggest you bring her with. Just...you know, be safe. Rey and I were reckless the last time, and that is how we got the twins."

Sir Petrok laughed, though it came out robotic from his mask. "I will keep that in mind. I'm trying to pursue her honestly. She seems to like it, I think."

"After what happened with her crush breaking her heart the last time, I would say slow is best. Now, go get dressed sharp. Cantobrite is even snobbier than Naboo if you can believe it." Sir Petrok chuckled, and bowed, leaving me to get ready by myself.

I feel bad about the secret behavior, but if Rey were told, it would only worry her. I just pray that this night goes smoothly, we need a brief break from all of this, because I have a feeling that the real fight is only just beginning...


	22. Couple Night Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

A feeling of deja vu washed over me as I stepped out on to the landing bay of Cantobite of all places. Cantobite, the place where I got married, had the most romantic night of my life in the hotel suite. Granted, it was only for a single evening, but what an evening that was!

Another cruiser landed, and my children were carted out. "Why are the kids here, Ben? Wait...are we hiding out here?!" I asked sharply.

Ben flashed me a guilty look, and explained about the Caminoens declaring war on Naboo, and the Sith Knights that are clones of us. "Shit," I said, shaking my head. "Okay, I will follow your lead, but thank you for not sending me away. You know I would only use mind tricks on the servants to find you, and go to your side."

Ben kissed my cheek. "Yes, and I find that I cannot have you away from my side either. We are strongest when we are together, not apart."

I laughed. "Is that your Solo charm coming to the fore? I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to do better than that."

Ben kissed my hand, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "That's my stubborn wife, always posing me challenges she knows that I intend to win. Despite this coming war, I want us to enjoy this night. Can we do that?"

I smiled up at him. "Yes. No war, kids, any of that. It's just us now. Hit me with that Solo charm and you may just get lucky tonight."

Ben chuckles. "May? Oh, I intend to get lucky. You better believe it."

We checked into the hotel suite, and Ben managed to get us the exact honeymoon suite we had the night we got married. Of course, being that we are now the Emperor and Empress of the galaxy, the manager of the hotel said that we could have had our pick of suites. But what Ben did not tell me was that he did get the best suite on our wedding night at the time, so things worked out well on that end.

I got settled in and had the servants unpack everything. In the next suite over, a nursery was set up for the kids, and I went to check on them briefly to feed them, and make sure they were put into proper sleep wear for the night. Basically, the whole top floor of the hotel was given over to our use, with my family, and our Knight guards, given the best rooms, while the servants stayed in the regular rooms.

I took a shower, and got ready for my date. I looked in the elegant three way mirror of the walk in closet, and marveled at my body's ability to rejuvenate itself after giving birth to two kids at once. My hips were a little fuller, and my breast size doubled, but other than that, I still looked great. I never knew what my mother looked like, honestly. I was five when my worthless, good for nothing parents sold me to Plunkett for drinking money.

I thought of Revan and Anastasia, and any future children I might have, and an inner rage I didn't know I had seized me, and I punched one of the mirrors, hard.

Rose came in, and saw me cradle my right hand in a bloodied towel, and she exclaimed, "Oh my gods, Rey! Are you alright?!"

I was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, naked but for a towel, and crying, no, sobbing my eyes out would be more accurate. She shook me, and I finally came to. "Rey, do you want me to get Kylo?"

I looked up at her, and said, "Yes, but lay out the champagne sequin dress, I will be wearing that tonight. Don't let him see it, though."

A few minutes passed by, and Ben came in, worried. He was half dressed, and looking sexy. Why was I ever shocked by him being shirtless before? I was such a child before he came into my life.

He sat down beside me, and I curled up in his arms, safe in his arms as he rubbed my back in soothing circles. "What's wrong, love?" He whispered.

"My p--parents," I answered sadly, sniffing. "How, Ben? How could they d-do that to me? I could never abandon Rev, and Ana like that. Why?"

"Oh, Rey," Ben said. He tilted my chin to look at him. "I honestly don't know. I just know that I'm honored that you are the mother of my children. If ever they ask about them, say that they were not of sound mind, and didn't love you, which is probably not that far from the truth."

"It's just..." I held up my bleeding hand, "I got to thinking about them, and...well, I punched out a mirror in the closet. I didn't know that I was still so...so _enraged_ about the whole thing. Apart from you, Rev and Ana are my world, how could _any_ mother do that to her child? Was it my fault in some way? I..."

"Shhh..." Ben soothed, rocking me in his arms. "It wasn't your fault, my love. I may not know all the details, but I know enough to know that they are not worth your tears. Now, let's get to the restaurant, take in a show, and I have a spa night for us alone, together. How does that sound?"

I looked up into his dark chocolate eyes, and was humbled by the love I saw in them. "It sounds great. I didn't know you did massages."

Ben laughed. "Well...not for everyone, but for my wife, I'm willing to make an exception."

"Ooo! Scandalous. You didn't tell me you were married. Is she just as pretty as me, or should I be worried? My own husband has quite the temper," I teased, getting up.

"To hell with him," Ben grinned, kissing me. "You're mine tonight. I can take anything I want, you know that."

"Oh, I do. Trust me," I pecked him on the lips. "Finish getting ready, and no peeking, I have a new dress I ordered before leaving Naboo, I hope you'll like."

Ben bowed, and kissed my hand. "Until next time."

I looked over myself in the mirror, and was pleased with what I saw as the end result. I just hoped that Ben liked it. I need not have worried, because he looked most dashing in an all black tuxedo, and when he saw me in my new dress, his whole face beamed with happiness.

"Mrs. Solo, I presume?" He asked, bowing.

I blushed under his intense gaze. "Yes. Mr. Solo, I presume? I expected a gentleman, but I had no idea that a Prince had arrived. I would have worn something more regal if I had known."

"And I would have bowed my head with more humility if I had known a goddess were to come from the heavens to greet me tonight," Ben said softly, caressing my cheek. "Come, an evening of enchantment awaits us."

"Then lead on, and remember, you're supposed to impress me with that famous Solo charm of yours," I said, laughing as I looped my arm through his.

He feigned a look of hurt. "Am I not charming the panties off of you, already?"

"Hm...we'll see. The night is young," I said, as we boarded our shuttle to go to the sky yacht, where it was advertised that you could see the stars and heavens so much better than from on the ground. We boarded the shuttle, and as the evening drew on, I allowed myself to finally relax and be myself.

We spent the night afterwards in each other's arms, content and safe in our love. But we knew that such nights would be few and far in between with a rogue Sith Lord on the loose with a chip on his shoulder and an axe to grind...


	23. A Painful Parting

Kylo's Pov...

I did everything that I could do to keep Rey out of this war, but her headstrong stubbornness would not hear of being left behind. She left Revan and Anastasia with Rose and the nannies, and both children did not take it well at all. Revan, my normally, quiet, stoic son, was wailing and grabbing at us both. Anastasia grabbed for me the most, being the daddy's girl that she was, and the attention grabber of the two, screamed as we kissed and hugged them goodbye. 

"It's _not_ forever, Rev, darling," Rey reassured our son. I winced at a sudden memory of my mother saying something very similar to me before I was sent to Athc-to to train with my Uncle Luke. "Lady Rose and your nannies will keep you safe. Mommy loves you very much, always."

Rey handed Revan to me, and I used all of my self discipline to not cry. "Son, your mommy and I have no choice but to leave. Watch over your sister. I love you." I kissed his forehead, and inhaled his sweet baby's scent one last time.

I watched Rey soothe Anastasia, but she was already reaching for me, and playing with a gold bracelet on her right wrist at the same time. Rey handed her off to me, and Ana giggled, just happy to be in her daddy's arms. I found it strange how I favored my son, because of his quiet, stoic ways, but yet he bonded with his mother more. Then I realized why: it was the same way with me and my own mother. My father, while I loved him, I could never get close to him, and he never allowed me to get close to him.

When we boarded my command ship, and were well on our way to the Resistance base on Yavin 4, Rey broke down in my arms. "I never thought it would be so hard, Ben! The way Rev begged me not to leave him, if you had heard him, your heart would have broken."

"It already _is_ breaking, Rey," I cried, holding her tight against my chest. Thankfully, we were in our quarters, or this emotional display would have been looked down upon. "But you could have stayed, damn it! I told you I could handle this, Rey."

"I know...I just...I _can't_ lose you, Ben," Rey said, sniffing. "I love my children too, but you are my husband. I have to see this through with you, I don't think I can bear to be alone again."

"Remember what we said on Atch-to when we touched hands and we kissed?" I asked softly, cupping her face in my hand.

" 'You are not alone.' "

" 'Neither are you,' " I finished. "I meant it, and I mean it now. I just...I hope Rev and Ana are safe in Rose's care."

Rey kissed me, and we held each other close until there were no more tears to shed. We dozed off and it was not long after that my Knights informed us that we had just arrived in Yavin 4's atmosphere. It was time to consolidate our forces and go to war. I just pray that we all make it back in one piece, and survive the aftermath of this second clone war. One can only hope...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

Poe and Finn greeted me warmly, and Ben stiffly as always. I'm still not entirely sure that they will ever completely get over me being Kylo Ren's wife, and the mother of his children. But, at least this time they aren't being openly hostile about it either.

"You two look well matched," Poe quips after pleasantries are exchanged. "Did Rose not come with you?"

"She is looking after the twins," I answered before Ben does. We start to walk quickly through the base, leading up to the meeting room, where we will learn whether or not the Resistance will band together as most of the First Order has. "How are your supplies holding up?"

"They're good, thanks to this armistice deal you two brought about," Poe informed us. "But there are a lot of higher ups in the meeting room who don't entirely trust you, man. I was skeptical too, but you're a lot better than the crypt keeper, that's for sure, leading everyone."

"Crypt keeper?" Ben asked, grinning. Poe flinched from Ben's smile, I suspect it scares him more than his angry, stern face. "What's that?"

"Holo show," Poe rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, Snoke looked like that thing on Tales From The Crypt."

I send Ben an image of the show, and Ben laughs. "Yeah, I'll have to agree with you there, Dameron."

Poe looks alarmed at my husband's joy, and I shake my head, laughing. "It's alright, Poe. I told you, he only shows his Kylo side in battle."

"Um, is that supposed to comfort me? Because it's not working, guys." We both shrugged our shoulders. "Let's go in, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," I said, lacing my fingers through Ben's. The door opened into a large, sparse conference room with a large polished table in the center of the room, and black leather chairs all around. Everyone's previous conversations halted in mid sentence as the assembly eyed me and Ben with great suspicion.

We took our seats and I was pleased that Mon Mothma was still around. She is essentially Ben's Aunt since Leia's adopted family was killed on Alderaan years ago on General Tarkin's orders to demonstrate the first death star's destructive capabilities.

She flashed us a subtle wink, but otherwise remained outwardly formal as she began the proceedings. "As of the founders of the Resistance, it is my honor to welcome Emperor and Empress Ren to our council to propose whether or not our organization can assist in this new clan war. Emperor Ren, you have the floor." 

Ben strolled up to the podium. "For all of you who do not know, or are aware, I am General Leia Organa's son, Ben Solo. For years, I served under the late Supreme Leader Snoke...until I sliced him in half aboard the Supremacy with my wife Rey's lightsaber. I thought at the time that I was doing it to seize power, to effectively finish what Darth Vader finished...until his Jedi self, his Force ghost, killed that toxic past and Snoke's evil influences. But why am I telling you this, you ask? You don't care, most likely. But what _is_ significant about this is that I did finish what my grandfather Anakin Skywalker most desired: to bring the Empire down from within. You see, Rey's lightsaber was his originally from the first clone wars.

"Now, I fear that those dark days have fallen upon us again, for you see, the cloners on Camino have decided to assist the rogue elements of the First Order, and what is left of the Separatists. They are using clones of me and my wife, alongside children of the rogue elements of the Knights of Ren."

Poe whispered in my ear, "I will say this for Kylo, he can command a room with his ability to speak effectively."

"Why, Poe, that sounds suspiciously like praise. But thank you, anyway. Pay attention," I admonished.

"I merely come here seeking your aid in this coming war," Ben finished. "The resources of the First Order will be at your disposal. Stormtroopers, officers, tie fighters. I have even abolished the child draft act as part of this alliance if you are concerned with using brainwashed soldiers."

Finn rose his hand. "Yes...Finn was it?" Ben asked politely. "You have something to add?"

Finn stood, and he was literally frothing at the mouth, he was so enraged. "Yes...oh _great_ Emperor. I do. I served under your unit of stormtroopers for nine years, pal. I remember how you decimated whole villages, burned a village on Jakku to the ground. Even killed a helpless old man because he wouldn't give you the map to find your wizard Uncle for Snoke. Oh, and your _precious_ Rey? You strapped her to an interrogation chair to rip the map from her mind with your witchy Force powers. Are we all just expected to suddenly believe your change of heart? That as soon as you give us part of the control of the First Order, that you won't just turn on us the first chance you get?"

"I do not deny what I did as Commander of the First Order," Ben said with polite stiffness. A muscle ticked in his jaw, indicating how angry he really was. "But I can tell you first hand that trust takes time to build. I do not expect you to believe me at face value, that would be the height of gullible folly. But I know someone you all will believe: Rey. I leave the floor in her hands."

I stood, and Ben kissed my hand before going to his seat. I went to the podium. "You all know me here, hopefully," I said, taking a sip of water from the water bottle beside me. "For those of you who do not, I am Rey. I come from Jakku, and I was a scavenger before Kylo Ren came blasting into my life, literally. I had heard of the attack of the village from Nimma Outpost where I lived, and knew only that the First Order had come to question people for the location of a BB-8 unit that had somehow come into my possession. I had heard of a Sith Lord among the First Order landing party, and that he was cold, ruthless, and without humanity.

"Naturally, I was terrified of this warrior. But I did not meet him until he captured me on Takodana as Finn said. I won't go into the interrogation itself, some of the details are too personal to discuss, but while we were in each other's minds, I realized that I was able to fight Kylo's mind probe, and afterwards use mind control to escape.

"We fought on Star Killer Base after he murdered Han Solo under Snoke's influence. I thought to go back for him for a split second, but I put my friends first over attempting to take him as a hostage. I thought he was as good as dead when I went to Atch-to to train under Luke Skywalker. Then we began speaking through the Force, and I began to understand him more. Now, I won't go into detail about our relationship, but the reason I am telling you all of this, is because my husband deserves to be given the chance to earn your trust.

"This new clone war goes beyond this thirty year conflict between a government divided against itself. Your ultimate goal you say is peace, New Republic. Well, your Empress and Emperor are in person to extend the olive branch of peace and unity. We will earn your trust as your monarchs, and that is all that we ask from you today: unity, with us, with the First Order, even with the Knights of Ren, who have all sworn us their lives and lightsabers to serve only us on pain of death. A rogue Knight, Sir Viktor is leading the enemy against every free system in the galaxy. Now, I ask of you, will you assist us?"

Mon Mothma stood and said in her soft, but firm voice, "This council will adjourn for recess until 10AM Monday morning." She rang the gavel down and everyone began dispersing.

Mon Mothma approached us, smiling in approval. "Ben! How good it is to see you as yourself, and not Kylo Ren. He was most terrifying."

Ben hugged the petite older woman gently, "It's good to see you too Aunt Mon. I'm sorry we couldn't bring Revan and Anastasia, but we have lots of holo pictures."

Mon Mothma rose on her tip toes to caress Ben's face. "I look forward to seeing them. With you and Rey as parents they are no doubt beautiful children. But come, we don't have to think of government business until Monday, I insist."

I laughed, and hugged the old senator. "Well, how can we possibly go against such authority?"

After catching up on old times, and showing Ben's Aunt our holo pictures of the twins, Ben and I went to our quarters. We had the heater up, but we still had to snuggle for warmth, despite our thermal pajamas, due the evening's getting cold at night.

I prayed that the council would not turn us away empty handed. We possibly could win without the Resistance's help, but politically, such a victory would feel hollow to me, because I want unity above all else. I just hope for Ana and Rev's sake that we accomplish that here, otherwise what is the point?


	24. Secret Meeting

Poe's Pov...

"I can't believe you acted like that while the council was in session!" I hissed quietly at Finn. I understand that Finn has a chip on his shoulder regarding Kylo Ren, and that he still feels somewhat jealous of the man, but professionally, Kylo has been very straightforward as a leader so far.

I decided after that grand spectacle of the coronation on Naboo, that I had to trust Rey's judgment. She loves her husband, and their kids are just adorable. But Finn still feels the need to play big brother and treat Rey like a damsel in distress, and frankly, the jealous act is getting a little old in my book.

"What's the problem, man?!" Finn shouted, pacing angrily. "I only said what needed to be said. Clearly, the guy has got her trapped and stuff, and...well, it's wrong! You act like you're all for Rey being with Kylo Ren of all guys."

How could I possibly explain myself other than be blunt with him? "Finn, she's _happy_. She loves him, and look," I took out four holo copied pictures of Rey's twin son and daughter. "They have two beautiful, healthy kids who they couldn't bring with because of what is happening. Go ahead and look at her kids. Do it, and tell me if you see any kind of abuse going on with them."

Finn reluctantly looked at each of them. He began to cry, and said, "Her girl looks a lot like Rey. The boy though, looks like him." The last photo was of Kylo kissing his daughter's forehead as he held her. She wore her pajamas, and the pure love was captured perfectly on the holo camera when it was taken.

Finn sniffed. "Fine, he seems to love his kids. But it makes my stomach turn that Rey chose him. Why would she willingly do that?"

"Um..Because she fell for him. She explained the night she went to Cantobite, that she didn't intend to fall for him at first, but she did while they talked via the Force while she was on Athc-to. I don't think you need any more details than that," I explained.

"Just be her friend, Finn. You don't have to like her husband, but she's a grown woman who is allowed to make her own mistakes. You're the one who needs to grow up, Finn."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Finn shouted, narrowing his eyes.

I took his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I mean, that you should be happy for her, alright? Now, I have a meeting to get to. Just please think about what I said. Please, Finn?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you for dinner later." I nodded my head, and left the room. I went to the gym where a pilot I was starting to see was supposed to meet with me. I checked my holo chronometer, and smiled.

Right on time, I just hope she agrees to be my girlfriend; it was an interesting experience being with Finn, but after that drunken night at the coronation party, I discovered just how much more I preferred women.

I found Jessica sparring with Rey, and I watched the two women face off with practice lightsabers. Rey, as a Force user, was quick, and attacked mercilessly.

But Jessica was quick too, but she could barely get an attack in when Rey pinned her to the mat, shocking her briefly before saying, "Your enemy would have run you through at this stage. He or she will not hesitate to strike you when your guard is down."

Jessica grunted from the shock. "But we've been at it for two hours now! Damn girl, you've got stamina for being a mom."

Rey laughed, helping the pretty blonde girl up. "Don't give up, Jess. You may not be a Jedi, but all beings have a bit of the Force in them. With more training, you could be quite good with a lightsaber. Your reflexes will always be slower than someone strong with the Force, but it could be a good weapon for you nonetheless."

Jessica tucked her hair behind her ears, and said, "Thanks, Empress Rey."

Rey laughed. "Rey, please. I only use my title when I have to. I'm actually not used to being in charge of everything."

Rey and Jessica then noticed me, and I ran over to Jessica. "Poe! You just missed me trying to spar with Rey."

I laughed, kissing her cheek. "I saw some of it. You did pretty well against a woman who defeated Kylo Ren in a snowy forest once."

Jessica's eyes widened. We watched as Rey and Kylo Ren met in the training hall, exchanged some words, and unclipped their real lightsabers. "Wait, but I thought Kylo Ren is her husband. Why would she try to kill him?" She asked.

She put up her practice saber, and I watched a coldness come into both the Jedi's eyes as they circled each other intently, looking for weaknesses in their positions. I know Finn talked about how enraged both of them were on Star Killer Base in that snowy forest, but I couldn't feel the electric sexual tension coming off of them in waves like I was now. Both Jedi and Sith moved a split second into the attack, exchanging blows and parries at a lightning pace.

Both Rey and Kylo Ren moved like expert dancers in this game of life and death. Finally, Kylo got the upper hand and put his red lightsaber to his wife's throat and turned off his saber, pinning her to the mat.

"And if I decide to run you through now, what's to stop me from using the Force to kill you with both of our sabers?" Rey asked.

Kylo grinned wickedly and laughed. He whispered something in Rey's ear that made her kiss him fiercely. "You're right, of course," Rey laughed. "I would miss these little sparring sessions of ours."

I turned away from the exchange and Jessica said, "They must have quite the sex life. I'm all sweaty from training. Want to join me in the showers?"

I cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her. "How could I say no to that? But afterwards, dinner, right?"

"Sure thing, fly boy. I'm all for it." She winked, and did a little seductive strut that made me go hot for her.

I watched Rey and Kylo walk off, him lacing his fingers through Rey's hand, and Rey grabbing her husband's ass as they walked off to their quarters. Both of them were laughing at some private joke, and I vaguely realized why watching the Force sensitive couple was somewhat depressing me: because I wanted that kind of love for myself.

I went to the showers and find where Jessica has her clothes neatly folded outside of the shower. I slip in and she smiles seductively as I wrap my arms around her waist, and began fingering her tight pussy, while nuzzling her neck.

"Ohhh...Poe...yes, gods...don't stop," She murmured.

I grinned and tilted her head back, kissing her deeply as I expertly teased and fingered her in earnest. I felt her clench around my fingers as she screamed my name. She turns around and we kissed passionately as I lifted her up and impaled her on my dick, taking her roughly against the slippery tiled wall until I pulled out to cum into the drain.

"Hmn, damn. I needed that," She said, pecking me on the lips.

"Me too, babe, me too," I said, kissing her under the shower. "What say you to a little grub and we maybe go for round two later on?"

"Sure thing. Just let me get ready. No peeking, I want it to be a surprise. Got that, fly boy?" She asked, winking.

I kissed her, and laughed. "Yes, ma'am. I will await your orders any time."

"Good. Now, go, and put on a suit. I'll be right along," Jessica said, spanking my ass to get out of the shower.

I shook my head, laughing as I wrapped a towel around my hips and went to my quarters. When I got there, I got a very rude awakening as I was confronted with a very angry Finn, and then I realized that he had been stalking me for some time. It was time to face the music at last...


	25. A Bad Breakup

Finn's Pov...

"How long, Poe?!" I demanded. I couldn't believe that after everything that we have gone through with the Resistance, First Order, all of it, that Poe would cheat on me with a string of beautiful women. "How long have you been fucking around with any woman willing to touch you?!"

Poe folded his arms across his chest and said, "Um, about four months now. And it's only been like three chicks. This new one I'm kind of hung up on."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I felt tears forming in my eyes at the thought that while I have been faithful, my man has been cheating.

"Why? _Why_ Poe?!" I begged. I know that I sounded like some weak woman, but I could feel my heart break in pieces. First Rey, and her betrayal, after helping her try to get over Kylo Ren, she went and married the guy. Then Poe. Gods, was this what Rey felt like when she was crying her eyes out over my former Commander the first time? The answer was more than likely, yes.

Poe looked at me sadly, and reached a hand to cup my face, but I slapped him, hard. "Don't fucking touch me, Dameron. I _loved_ you! After I was crying, no, pining away for a girl that married a guy who is the scum of the earth, I thought you of all people would understand. I swore after Rey that I wouldn't let anyone else in...and yet I fell for you, hard. I thought we had something. But no, it was all a game to you, wasn't it? A game in your never-ending quest for pleasure, or whatever."

"It..." Poe began weakly and said, "It wasn't like that. I _did_ care about you, Finn. But I couldn't compete with your obsession over Rey. I couldn't compete with your neediness, your clinginess over every aspect of my life. And I...I never really loved you."

That statement alone is what broke me, 'I never really loved you.' I broke down in tears then, and shouted, "Bullshit! You told you loved me _every_ time we were in bed. Did none of that mean anything to you?!"

Poe was crying then, but I didn't care. I stormed into the bedroom, and began throwing clothes and his other effects at him. "Finn, stop! Let's talk about this rationally!"

"Rationally?! RATIONALLY?!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, DAMERON!!" I don't know why I started destroying our quarters like I did, but in the heat of the moment, it made perfect sense for some reason. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY QUARTERS! GO LIVE WITH YOUR HAREM OF WHORES!!"

Poe grabbed his things and left as fast as he could get dressed. When he slammed the door behind him, I laid on the bed I periodically shared with Poe. I brought his pillow up to my face, and sobbed as I curled into the fetal position and tried to sleep, and failed.

After the second week of barely getting it together through going through my duties like an automaton, I lovingly looked over my blaster. This blaster was first assigned to me when I became a stormtrooper in the First Order. I had killed many innocents with it, some of them on Kylo Ren's orders. I thought that by joining the Resistance that I was finally where I belonged, that people loved me. What a joke that was!

I picked up the blaster and cocked it back. Yep, plenty of ammo in this baby still. I made sure the safety was off. I went to the shower and turned it on until the water was steaming hot. I got naked, and kissed the business end of the blaster.

_Goodbye, Rey. I loved you. I tried everything I could to keep you safe. I loved you, Poe, but you were just as much a player as people warned. Hello, family I barely knew as a child. I hope we can be together and happy at last.._

I thumbed back the hammer, and pulled the trigger.   
Finn's body jumped once as blood sprayed the bathroom tiles, and eternal darkness took him as he knew no more...


	26. Another Loss

Ben's Pov...

Rey had wanted to be part of the investigation, but I wouldn't hear of it. We had fought bitterly over that, but she finally agreed that since I had originally been his Commander in the First Order, that I had more right to look over the homicide scene along with General Dameron.

The door to Finn's quarters had been sealed as per regulations of both the Resistance and First Order, apparently. Poe had been on a date with one of his junior pilots, a rather cute blonde named Jessica, when the news was brought to him that his ex-lover Finn had killed himself. The room was a mess: clothes and glass everywhere, holo movie discs, actual books, everything seemed to be thrown around in one hell of a rage attack.

My boots crunched noisily on the glass as I moved through the quarters. Poe was crying, and I fixed him with a stern glare and said, "This is no time to show emotion, Dameron. We have a job to do."

"How can you be so cold when you--"  
"What?"

"When you have a wife, kids?" Poe asked, puzzled.

I chuckled. "Discipline. Fear not, Rey would look over this scene just as clinically. It comes from tapping into the Force. Now, focus on the task, and not your grief."

There was no blood on the bed, no evidence that the defector stormtrooper would hang himself. Then I heard the water from the shower. Of course, a suicidal stormtrooper would go for the most sanitary option: killing themselves in a shower, the best efficient way of disposing of the evidence of a body. I was mildly surprised that he even remembered some of his training.

I opened the door, and there was Finn, slumped on the floor of the shower, his blood and brains all over the light blue tiles. Poe gasped in shock at the sight as he came in. He reached into the stall and turned off the water. I had been afraid of this, which was exactly the reason that I didn't want Rey present.

"He didn't leave a suicide note, no reason for why he would do this," Poe said quietly. "Why, man? Why would he do this?"

I barely listened to what Dameron was saying as I looked over the body carefully, crouching down to do it. It wasn't just about the breakup with Dameron that tipped him over the edge, it was feeling like he had no place in this galaxy. Poe was borderline hysterical as he tried to cradle the body. I restrained him, even though the pilot fought me.

"Poe, listen to me," I said, then slapped him. " _Listen_. I need you to get your head in the game, soldier. The last thing I need is some griefstricken pilot going off and doing something stupid and reckless because they just lost a loved one."

Poe was babbling, and making no sense whatsoever. Some stormtroopers came in, and I ordered, "Get General Dameron out of here. And get forensics in here to clean up the body. Keep him somewhere safe, I don't trust him by himself."

"A suicide watch, Sire?" One of the stormtroopers asked.

"Yes. What is your serial number, lieutenant?" I asked.

"FN-4879."  
"Would you prefer a name?"

"Fred is what I was called before I was taken," The stormtrooper said, a bit startled that I would even ask his name. Before Rey, I wouldn't have cared, but she made me see that these were people, not clones, or droids, after all.

I grinned. "Very well, Fred. I want you to personally escort General Dameron to some secure quarters, and put him on a suicide watch, he just lost his lover."

"Yes, Sire." Poe began to fight and kick and try to punch his way back to Finn's body, but a stormtrooper tazed him with a stick praetorian guards used to use.

Finally, he was dragged out. I looked down at this defector, this man I screamed was a traitor once on Star Killer Base, and found that I couldn't hate him, not any more. I discovered that I felt nothing as I took out my holo tablet and wrote up my report, and sent it off to the higher ups in the Resistance.

A security guard said that Empress Rey was demanding to be let in. I sighed.

I really didn't want Rey to see her friend like this, but she was too stubborn to stay put. "Very well, let her come in."

Rey rushed in, and her eyes welled with tears at the sight, but she wiped them angrily, and said, "He hasn't been dead that long. Five hours at least. Did Poe give a viable reason for why Finn would blow out his brains like this?"

I sighed, and gave her the details on my holo pad. She read over the report and said, "I _told_ him not to treat me like a godsdamn damsel in distress. I told him that so many times. Even before we met, he always wanted to hold my hand, make sure I was okay, whatever. When I was lonely and had no one I needed that, but after you, I discovered that I didn't feel the same way for him that he did for me. I thought with Poe that he could be happy, that things were finally looking up for him. But I guess not."

I took Rey in my arms and held her as she cried. I said nothing as I held her, and rubbed her back soothingly. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Rey. This was Finn's choice and his alone. I know you cared about him, but I don't want you blaming yourself for something that's not your fault, alright?"

Rey kissed me, and wiped at her eyes. "Easier said than done. You of all people know that, Ben."

"Yes, and that is exactly why I didn't want you to see him like this," I said gently but firmly. "But you are one of the most headstrong women I have ever met. Once you get something in your head you have to see it through."

Rey nodded her head. "I want him given full honors at his funeral. Tie fighters and x-wings flying overhead, the works. He deserves it. Where is Poe?"

"Suicide watch. He was hysterical with grief," I explained. "We can let him out during the funeral if he feels up to it. Do you want to see him?"

Rey shook her head. "No, but let his girlfriend Jessica go to him if she wants. But if she tries to get him out of wherever security placed him, she is to be banned from him until this is all over with."

I nodded my head. "I agree. I thought...I'm sorry for keeping you out of the loop, Rey. I thought with you being his friend you might have reacted like Poe."

Rey crouched down to study Finn's bloodied face. Thank the gods that he died with his eyes shut, or that would have looked even more ghastly.

She looked up at me and sighed sadly, "I liked Finn, Ben. I always will, but I was never in love with him. I'm more worried about how Poe is going to handle this grief, considering that the Resistance needs him to pull it together and lead with this threat coming."

"Yes," I admitted. "I worry about that as well. I hope that the council will take this loss into consideration in their decision to help our cause or not."

Rey nodded, and dusted off her pants. "Yes, one can never tell. Let's go and train, I need to think of something else besides the coming war, and now this funeral that we have to plan. How does that sound?"

I smiled. "I think it sounds great, love. Let's go."

We trained for four hours, and while our training sessions were both an exercise of our bodies and minds, we also always managed to flirt discreetly in the process. Later in bed, I tried not to think about all of the shit about to hit the fan and failed.

But then I also realized that I would much rather face all of this with Rey by my side than alone, and against the galaxy as I was before she came into my life like a dream from which I never hope to awaken from, for the waking would be darkness and misery, indeed...


	27. Final Decision

Rey's Pov...

I went with great anticipation to the council session on Monday morning. But I need not have worried, because they decided that it was in the Resistance's best interests to take a 'let by gones be bygones,' approach, and help us with a war that concerned all of the inhabited systems in the known galaxy.

After the meeting adjourned, Mon Mothma approached me and asked, "How is General Dameron handling the...incident with Captain Finn. I understand that they were quite close."

"Yes, they were," I answered carefully, "But the relationship didn't work out, and Finn took the break up very hard. Poe as well, which is why Ben put him on a suicide watch until the funeral can be planned."

Mon Mothma put a hand to her thin lips in shock. "Oh, that poor young man. I would hate to lose him, he is one of our best pilots and Finn gave much needed intel regarding the First Order."

I pursed my lips and didn't bother to mention that Ben also had been spilling the beans for some time regarding the inner workings of the First Order. "Yes, I know. Will you please thank the counsel for their support? Ben and I would thank them personally, but you know how many of them still see him as Kylo Ren."

Mon Mothma smiled warmly, and hugged me. She cupped my face in her hands and said, "Of course, dear. Say no more, I understand." She pulled away from me, frowning, "It's a pity how people can hold a grudge and not be forgiving. You returned Ben back to his true self, and for that you should be commended, not scorned."

Ben came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Thank you, Aunt Mon," He said softly, "For the counsel meeting today. Rey and I couldn't have done it without your help."

"It was no problem, dear. You two go off and see your friend. I will handle all the nasty business of honoring this poor boy," Mon Mothma said in her stern, motherly voice. "Go along now."

Ben's happy expression fell as soon as Mon Mothma left us, and I knew something bad had happened. "Ben, what is it?"

"Poe is...well, he's kind of in a bad place right now." He explained. He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I would join you, but I have to get back to war planning with the First Order Generals, and resistance higher ups. Plus, he's kind of always held a grudge against me, considering that I tortured him badly once. I'm not exactly his most favorite person in the galaxy."

"I understand. Will you tell me later over dinner what our plan of attack will be?" I asked.

Ben kissed me, and said, "Of course. I'll see you later. Good luck."

"You too."

The security guards parted when they saw me, escorted by Ren Knights. I hate the extra security, but it's necessary to keep up a regal appearance, and for my protection. I found Jessica, Poe's would be girlfriend in the bedroom, trying to console him, but he seemed unresponsive to her. He was sitting in a chair, facing the wall, his head lolling down. He looked like he had not bothered to shave, bathe, or eat for days. He had a bottle of scotch in his right hand and he would occasionally sip from it. Otherwise, there was no way to tell that Poe was alive.

Jessica jumped up and said, "Poe...Baby, your friend Rey is here to see you. Won't you welcome her? It isn't often that the Empress can take time out of her busy schedule to come see her friends."

Poe chuckled darkly, and threw his nearly empty bottle of scotch. "Bourbon! Now! Leave me with her high and mightiest."

Jessica stammered, "B--but Poe...you've had..."

Poe's black eyes were heavily blood shot as he pierced the pretty blonde girl with his gaze. "DID I TELL YOU TO STAY HERE, BITCH??!! GET ME MY FUCKING BOURBON, FORE' I GOTTA SMACK YOU AGAIN!!"

The terrified woman all but fled the room, and I dared to venture further into the room. I was glad that I carried my lightsaber with me at all times, but I hoped to the gods I would not have to use it on my own friend.

"Poe," I said cautiously, as one would speak to a wild animal, "It's me, Rey. The council sent me to check on your progress."

Poe looked up at me, and began to cry. I did not like his look of desperate, devoted love on this drunk's face, at all. "Did they? Did they, indeed? By the high and mighty Empress of the fucking galaxy no less. Ooh, what an honor. Sit on the bed, Rey. Let me look at the face that bewitched General Leia's psycho son."

"I would rather stand."

Poe laughed bitterly, and turned his chair to face me. He looked grim and half crazed as he looked at me as I sat on the edge of the bed, crossing my legs.

"Oh ho! That's rich," Poe cackled. "Fearless Rey of Jakku, who once bested a Knight of Ren is scared of lil' old Poe Dameron." He studied my features and said, "Yeah, you're hot, Rey. Beautiful, actually. I thought so the moment we met on the Falcon. So beautiful you even turned Kylo Ren's head, but what I can't figure out still is why him, Rey?"

"You're drunk, Poe."

"Yeah, I am. Very, and plan on getting drunk enough to hopefully black out and forget Finn, the Resistance, even you, and how much I've always wanted that tight snatch of yours."

I tried to stand up, but Poe was out of his chair in a flash and pinned me up against the wall, kissing me fiercely.

I slapped him, hard, and he held his jaw, saying, "You're lucky I don't go all in for rape. Otherwise, I would sample what Ren obviously enjoys."

My Ren Knights burst in and punched and kicked Poe until he was black and blue. "Guys, stop! I need him alive, not dead."

"He assaulted you, my lady," Sir Hadrian said.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, for stopping him. But he is needed alive. If he tries it again, you may kill him," I reasoned. This seemed to appease my guards. "Where is the girl?"

"Outside with a liquor bottle."

"Bring her in. I want General Dameron cleaned up and presentable in time for the funeral," I said coldly. "If she flees, kill her. Otherwise, she is to attend him. I have meetings to attend to regarding this war. Keep me or Lord Ren posted as to what General Dameron is doing at all times."

"Yes, my Queen," My Knights said dutifully. I went back to my quarters, made sure I was presentable, and then went to my meetings. At dinner later, Ben informed me that our dreadnaughts were ready, and stormtrooper recruits of adult soldiers were flocking to our banners. All in all, things were beginning to look up for us.

But my secret thought was I hoped Poe wouldn't make a scene when it came time for Finn's funeral, because if he did, it would seriously bring morale down on the side of the resistance and their support could spell success or failure in our cause. _Please, gods, please let everything go smoothly for everyone's sake_ , I prayed...


	28. The Funeral

Ben's Pov...

After hearing of Dameron's near assault on Rey, I kept her under closer guard, much to her extreme displeasure. Luckily, Poe was heavily medicated with lithium and seemed to be behaving through a ceremony that took nearly a damn month to throw together.

If truth be told, I was more than a little bit pissed off about even having to take time out of planning a war to plan a funeral for one of my former stormtroopers.

The funeral was elaborate, but the eulogy was mercifully short, because the First Order essentially made certain that a stormtrooper had no real past to speak of, all the better to be an expendable asset on the battlefield. Even being on the side of the gray as I am, I understood the efficient logic of that line of thinking.

I watched Rey speak with various officers of both the First Order and resistance, and they seemed pleased with her quick wit and the outcome of the funeral itself. Both flags of the rival organizations were represented on Yavin 4, and for once, it was a pleasantly cool day. I just hoped that things continued to go smoothly, because something needed to be done for General Dameron. He was doped up to the gills, and I needed his ass in an x-wing, not hopped on anti psychotic narcotics to keep him even.

I approached Jessica, Dameron's little piece of blonde fluff, and she couldn't quite meet my eyes. Whatever, my mother's eyes unnerved some people too, so I supposed it was the same for me as well.

"Did you wean General Dameron off of the happy pills for the evening as I asked?" I asked in a voice that always snapped officers and stormtroopers to attention.

"Oh, well...he...he..."

I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to throttle her then and there. "Speak up, Miss Foster. Did you do as I requested or not?"

"I...I tried, sir. But...but he seems to like the pills and hard liquor," Jessica stammered. "He said it helps him forget about FN-2187."

I understood then what the girl's problem with me was, she was a pilot with the First Order. "Ah. Did you serve in Captain Phasma's unit?"

Jessica blushed, and nodded her head, and then frowned. "I liked her, she was a tough bitch but I respected her. I knew she had a thing with Hux. I...I actually served in a few space flights beside you. You were an amazing pilot, sir, deadly."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Foster," I said coolly. "I want Dameron prepped in that restraint chair by tomorrow morning 0900 hours. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jessica blushed when I looked at her. "Just so you know, I think your wife is one lucky lady. Take good care of her."

I favored her with a small smile. "I do, every day, but thank you. My personal life is none of your concern." I swept past her.

I knew women secretly threw themselves at me, and before Rey I occasionally indulged some of them for a night, but would I always be fighting them off for a moment's peace? Perhaps I should don the Ren Knight mask again. I would have to discuss it with Rey first, of course, but then again, maybe she wanted one herself to avoid more incidents like what occurred with Poe Dameron.

I was lost in my thoughts when I was given the latest report from Saren concerning his twin brother Viktor. "Yes, Saren? What news do you have to report?" I asked.

Sir Saren said gravely, "He's gone too far this time, my Lord. He...he _dared_ desecrate the old Sith temple on Coruscant. Where it was a bloodbath on both sides during the order 66 fiasco."

"Did he steal the Khyber crystals there?" I asked, alarmed now. Saren merely nodded his blonde head gravely. "Fuck. What of the ruins of the Jedi temple?"

Saren grinned solemnly. "As far as my spies have determined, no, they have not found their way into the bowels of the Jedi temple."

"Good. We need to secure that supply immediately. Ready the ships, we leave as soon as it can be arranged," I ordered.

Saren grinned wickedly. I understood full well his need to get the ball moving. All of this planning and waiting has never been in my character. But at least Sir Viktor made a decisive move. I had been biding my time, as one will observe their opponent over a chess board, and I'm glad now that we can make a strike against him.

I gave my orders, and met with my allies, happier than I had been for a long time. When I told Rey the news she said, "Gods, it's about time. I hate sitting on my ass doing nothing. Let's go get that son of a bitch."

I laughed and said, "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all year. We're going to defeat him. We have to."

We went to our meetings with a renewed purpose, and when we shipped out three days later, I felt better knowing that Rey was by my side as she should be, together, for we are stronger together than when we are apart, always...


	29. Shipping Out

Rey's Pov...

My nerves were on edge the entire journey to Coruscant. I have never been in a real battle before, I have only ever fought Ben on Star Killer Base after he killed his father Han Solo. I know now that that fight could have been prevented, but I was so consumed with grief and rage that I didn't care about Ben even when I scarred up his face and didn't go back for him.

I thought of my kids, of stoic Revan, who bares the name of a famous ancient Sith Lord who was turned to the lightside through his wife Bastila. Pretty, attention grabbing Anastasia who I know I'm going to have issues with when she becomes a teenager. I hope both of them are okay, and that I did the right thing by leaving them with Rose and the nannies.

I looked at the holo pictures and started to cry. Gods, I missed them so much! I saw Ben come into our quarters and saw that I was crying. He sat beside me on the bed, and wordlessly held me as I cried against him. Most men would ask what was the matter, and try to talk me out of crying before a major battle. But not Ben, he knew that I needed to cry and let out all of my inner anguish out to focus on the fight ahead of us.

"I miss them so much, Ben," I cried against the thick armor of his uniform. "They're too young to be without us."

"I know, love."

I looked up at Ben and wiped at my eyes. "Did I...did we do the right thing by leaving them behind?"

Ben sighed. "It was a difficult decision either way, Rey." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently. "But we have to focus on the battle ahead, that should be our number one priority right now. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for breaking down. I just--"

"I know. I miss Rev and Ana too. Once we kill this psycho we can go back," Ben put a hand lovingly on my belly, "We can maybe have another child, who knows?"

I lifted his hand to kiss it. "You just want a little hanky panky before the battle."

Ben laughed. "Hmm, as tempting as that is, I'm going to have to decline. But if we get out of this in one piece? I'm more than agreeable if you are."

I playfully pushed him off me. "We'll see. But for now, let's get our head in the game and get that Khyber crystal before Viktor does."

Ben winked, and put his mask on. "That's my girl. Get ready, I will wait with the others outside."

🌌🌌🌌

Ben's Pov...

I left Rey in our quarters, and she came out fifteen minutes later, dressed in black Ren Knight robes fitted for her fit, compact frame. She had a determined look on her face, and I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was mentally prepared at last. The Ren Knights bowed their heads, and she bowed her head too.

We came out of hyperspace, and the city planet was lit up like a sparkling beacon below us. Flight control did not bother to detain us, which could only mean that the city was under attack. Sure enough, the city was a blackened ruin, once glittering skyscrapers were reduced to rubble as we flew further into the atmosphere.

We were attacked, and I strode to the front, and ordered, "Open fire! Give no quarter to those who would fire upon their Emperor!"

"Yes, my King," The pilots said, and began shouting orders at their gunners to shoot down the rebel tie fighters. I stumbled as the black bird was forced to take evasive measures. I got to my seat and buckled myself in.

We were finally able to land when we nearly lost our rear deflector shields from a lucky shot from a tie fighter we couldn't shake. The Jedi citadel, once a beautiful, pure white building in the prime of the Jedi order, was now a pile of dilapidated ashes.

We disembarked cautiously, igniting our lightsabers, Rey's saber being the only one that was purple, since her crystal changed on Cantobrite, reflecting her allegiance to the gray Jedi's. Rebel stormtroopers, and Knights of Ren attacked us on all sides, as we pushed through the attack. I saw Rey duel with a tall Knight of Ren, and the enemy Knight bit her neck, and began to drink her blood.

I was halfway to her, but Saren said, "I've got her, my Lord, you go."

Saren shook me, and slapped me hard. "Go! I've got her."

I took one last lingering look at Rey, who was being carried bridal style back to the ship. I shook my head. No, I couldn't focus on Rey. Saren would make sure nothing happened to her.

I pressed on, killing whoever crossed my path. My rage was threatening to cause me to black out again. Then the redness creeped over my consciousness and I tried to fight the darkness creeping over me, but to no avail, it was given free rein as I pressed my attack into the ruined Jedi temple to face down the one Sith Lord I have ever feared in my life: Sir Viktor Ren...


	30. Finding The Gray

Kylo's Pov...

I followed Viktor's Force signature as a wolf would their prey. This bastard harmed Rey, and she could be dead for all I knew. The darkness cooled the emptiness creeping into my heart. For the first time in months, I allowed it in.

The signature led me to walk down the grand staircase, past where classrooms once held classes, and into a grand, circular room that had a round row of dilapidated chairs bordering this circle.

I felt Anakin Skywalker's presence strongly here, and I saw his Force ghost clearly beside me. " _Don't let the darkness win, son. Think of Rey."_

" _He hurt my wife, grandfather,_ " I said through the Force. " _He will pay the ultimate price."_

A sardonic smile flitted across Anakin's face. " _He will. Just draw upon the gray, Kylo. Find the balance. Do not make me destroy the darkness within you again to save that girl's life."_

I narrowed my eyes, angry at my grandfather's mood, " _You act like you want her for yourself!"_

Anakin laughed. " _If I was alive and looked like I do now? Perhaps. But I will help you in this fight. It is my mandate to watch over my family, a sort of penance in the Force netherworld you could say. It doesn't matter at this point, just breathe..."_

I did. " _Again_ ," He instructed. " _Good. Do you feel suspended in the void?"_

I closed my eyes, and I could feel the redness lift from my sight, and a calmness came over me as the usual darkness I felt and saw when closing my eyes was replaced with the gray. I felt...balanced, at peace, calm. I thought of my children, my wife, but I also burned with righteous rage against Sir Viktor Ren. 

Anakin was still beside me, and he nodded his head in approval. " _Hold on to this balance, Ben,_ " He said. " _Go to the vault beneath the library, which is intact. You will find your enemy there. I will be beside you, always. Now, go."_

I went, and I found that I had to backtrack several times, and kill Viktor's guards, but eventually, I made it to the library vault. As soon as the double doors shut behind me, I saw Sir Viktor, clapping his hands, and laughing.

"The mighty Kylo Ren," He sneered, walking towards me with his red curved lightsaber. "Lord of the Knights of Ren, Emperor of the galaxy. Bested by his attachment to a filthy scavenger from Jakku. A girl you sired two brats on. How pathetic."

I held up my red cross guard saber, and said coldly, "Funny. You sound rather envious of me, Viktor. Or is that because my _wife_ killed your filthy stormtrooper bitch?"

"You leave Phasma out of this," Viktor snarled. "At least, I did not debase myself with a peasant."

I laughed, my mask making it sound hollow and mechanical. "Oh, but you did. See, Phasma was a scavenger herself on her planet, and a warrior. But no matter, you are still going to die, and I will enjoy watching you suffer, before you finally beg me for death. And I, being the merciful Lord that I am, will comply."

Viktor bellowed and charged like an angry bull, and I sliced at his calf, easily side swiping him. We blocked, evaded, and tried to use the Force on each other, but I found equal shares of power in the Force. My mind felt...clear. I timed my attacks accordingly, my body responding to the aggression that was fueling Viktor's clumsy and childish attacks. Furniture, holo discs of centuries of knowledge flew apart as we fought. We both scored injuries, and in an unguarded moment, Viktor's lightsaber flew into my right hand.

Anakin appeared then, and said, "You know what you have to do, son."

Viktor saw Anakin then, and pleaded, "Lord Vader... _please_...have mercy! I...I...it was all for your honor!"

"No, it was for your own," Anakin said coldly. "He is at your mercy."

Anakin disappeared, and nodded his head. I looked at the two red lightsabers, and thought of Rey. I beheaded Viktor, and tossed his curved lightsaber away. I left the library then, and in the bowels of a dark cave, I found the Khyber crystals. I took off my cloak, which had suffered a lot of damage in the fight, and carefully packaged up all manner of colored crystals. I left, and when I got to the black bird, I could see that Rey was looking pale and feverish.

Saren sat up, and pulled me aside. We were the only two Ren Knights left, save for Petrok, who had chosen to stay with Rose and the kids on Naboo.

Saren took off his helmet and said, "You know that we have to take her to see _him_."

I knew who Saren meant and cursed under my breath. I hated vampires, they were rarely gray in their Force allegiances, (if they used the Force that is), but Sith Lords loved their purity to the darkside, and Snoke had been no exception to this.

"No, I won't go to see your maker," I insisted. "I trust you, Saren."

"I would have to do the same to you since you are a bonded pair. You would lose that bond if I just turned her. The process is not...pleasant. Not many people survive it," Saren warned gently.

I looked down at Rey and I nodded my head. "Do it."

"There will be pain."  
"I can handle it."  
"Not like this."  
"I'm _not_ losing her."  
"Very well," Saren said, resigned.

He gave orders that the other Knights set up a makeshift bed beside Rey, and Saren took off part of his uniform. He rolled up his black sleeve, and bit his wrist. Blood splattered on Rey's lips, and her mouth immediately drank the blood.

Then he drained her, and re fed her the changed blood. He repeated this several times until he muttered a prayer over her in a language I couldn't understand. Rey began screaming shrilly, and thrashing about on the table.

"Restrain her!" Saren shouted. 

"Shh..." He then said something soothing I couldn't quite make out. Rey's body began to stiffen, and then her heart and whole connection to the Force ceased. She was dead.

"Rey, no!" I sobbed. I grabbed her in my arms and began to rock her in my arms like a child. "No, no, no, NO!!"

"My Lord, let her rest," Saren pleaded. I began to choke him with the Force, but he punched me. "If she wakes, she will have survived and will forever be young. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then put your wife down, and we can get started." Saren managed to get me to let go of Rey, and had me restrained on my bed. "This will hurt..A lot. You may even die. Be prepared."

I nodded, and as soon as Saren bit me, I never knew what pain was until he began draining me of all life...


	31. Awakening

Rey's Pov...

Soft sheets against my back, a pillow underneath my head. Hunger, such as I have never known before. My vision seemed sharper, clearer than before, which was odd. I was on Naboo. Why? Where was Ben?

A crystal glass of something warm and red was on the nightstand beside me. I sat up, and saw a note there.

_Rey,_

_It has been two months, and I'm not sure if you will get this, but I want you to have dinner and come to the lagoon in the garden. You know where it is._

_Love You,_

_Ben_

The lagoon...A smile wreathed my lips. Ah yes, I remembered then. The glowing coral lagoon. Rev and Ana had not been born yet. I normally cannot see in the dark, what the hell is wrong with me? I slip on a black silk robe, and without thinking drink down the merlot in the glass. It eased my strange hunger, and then I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Oh, Rey, you're up," A pregnant Rose said. She wasn't showing yet, but I could sense it in her womb. "Kylo wants to see you for..." She cleared her throat, "Private time. I'll leave you to it. Do you need more...wine?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay, I'll have the servants bring in fresh...food," Rose said, not quite meeting my eyes. "I..I have to go check on Ana. Revan can basically take care of himself since Kylo kind made him partially like you two."

"Like, what? Rose, what's going on? What about the war?" I asked, confused. Rose was looking at me uneasily, and said, "I...I have to go now. I don't have all the answers. Rev or Kylo could tell you the details."

I smooth out my hair, and realize that it's not just wavy, but to the middle of my back, and smooth as silk. Umm, how?? I step out on my balcony, and I can hear...everything. The Force has never felt stronger in me, and I wonder why.

I locate the lagoon, and Ben is swimming. He is floating in the lagoon and he gets out, and says, "You know you could have just come out here wearing nothing, none of the guards would have cared. Come on in, the water is warm, as always."

I take off my robe and get in the lagoon. Ben swims up to me and his eyes sparkle with love and a predatory light that I'm finding very sexy all of a sudden. He smiles, and I see his fangs.

"Do I have those too?"

"Of course." He leaned back in the water to wet his hair, and shake it out. "We have been this way for six years, darling."

My eyes widen with shock, and then anger. "Then why the _fuck_ don't I remember _anything_ from the past six years?!"

Ben sighed sadly. "Because some of those memories were painful for you. Poe died in an space battle just before the final dissolution of the First Order and resistance was signed into law. He got clean after Finn's funeral, thank the gods, but wasn't ever really the same.

"And Saren? He got in major trouble with the vampire Elders for turning us without permission. They made an exception for you since you were dying, but me? I survived my battle with Sir Viktor wounded but far from death. They saw it as mere vanity to have us retain our Force bond and look forever young. Do you notice that I have no scars from even Star Killer?"

"Even your moles are gone," I said in awe, touching his now eternally smooth cheek. "I liked this beauty mark to the left of your nose, it was distinctive."

Ben reached up to caress my cheek. "I liked your freckles too, but your skin is flawless now." He shifts closer to me, and I wrap my legs around him. "You know...we still could, you know?"

I playfully beat on his chest. "Have kids?"  
"No."  
"What??"  
"No, not that. I'm talking about--"

I swam away from Ben and began to cry. "But you said...you said we could have more kids after the war. You all but promised!" I pouted.

"I didn't imagine we wouldn't be human after the war!" Ben snapped. "You were going to die, Rey. I was not about to let that happen. I love Revan and Anastasia, you _know_ that, darling. But you are my wife. I couldn't bear to live in a world that did not contain you. I love you too much for that. But we can always adopt if you like."

He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and nipped my neck. He licked the trickle of blood. "Mmm, as delicious as the rest of you. We can have as many adopted kids as you want, love. What do you say?"

I turned to face him, and sighed, resigned. "Alright. But...but are you _sure_ there is no way we couldn't have our own?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, alright then. I only wanted two or three more any way," I said, kissing him. "Just one thing though: can I have my memories back? I hate not remembering anything." 

Ben kissed my forehead. "Very well. But it will take some time to assimilate all of them. Do you want to start tonight?"

"Might as well. We apparently have all the time in the world now," I said, getting out of the lagoon, and slipping my robe back on.

We walked back to the estate hand in hand, and I laid on the bed as Ben asked. He bit his left wrist and I drank. I closed my eyes, and I drifted into a waking sleep where I began to remember the war, our entire relationship, everything. I then blacked out, and when I came to, I recalled everything of six years running.

"I...Wow, we've had one hell of a six years," I said to Ben, who was still lying beside me. "Three wars, a new Knight of Ren order loyal only to us. I'm sorry about the children issue. I remember now that we tried to petition the Elders to give us the ability. Damn pure blood elitists. They wouldn't even free poor Saren, and we just have his cousin Sasha as recompense."

"Sasha's a good warrior. Lethal and ruthless in combat," Ben argued. "Plus, he's been a great teacher for Revan when I'm too busy to spar with him."

"And what of Anastasia?"

"You tend to like training her, remember?" I did remember, but I didn't enjoy it half the time, because the girl wished that she was treated the same as her twin brother. Even at six, the gender borders were already being drawn between them.

"Yes, I remember. She can be a real handful. But I don't want to think about that now. I want to enjoy this time with you, now that the man who was once my enemy is now my love."

Ben leaned down so that our faces were inches away from each other. He traced my lips with his thumb, and kissed me deeply. "And I can think of just the best way to do that."

Ben reached down between our bodies, and dipped two of his fingers inside of me and I gasped. "Oh, Ben!"

"Mm, so wet for me," He purred, "Do you want this?" He put my hand on his dick and I nodded my head, stroking him rhythmically.

Ben gasped, and whispered, "Yes...gods, yes, Rey."

He then flipped me over so that I was on all fours. When he entered me from behind, I cried out from how deep he was inside of me. "You like this, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hold on to the bedpost," He ordered.

I grabbed a hold of the nearest post as he slammed into me over and over again. Yes, I had been missing this, this precious intimate time with Ben; and now as we made wild, passionate love all night, I realized that this night would be but one in an endless stream of nights, and we had all the time in the galaxy to discover this universe together. For time, unlike most luxuries, was one thing for which we had in abundance, and I was not about to waste a second second guessing any longer, and perhaps time is the greatest gift of all in the end...

The End


End file.
